The 10-year Gap Reaction
by kingdomfictionalia
Summary: In a world where Sheldon Lee Cooper and Amy Farrah Fowler met in Harvard, how would things play out if they see each other again after 10 years. AU. Includes Lenny, Howardette, and Raj. [COMPLETED]
1. Relationship Revisitation

**Hey y'all…so this is my first tbbt fanfic which I felt kinda okay with to post lol I've been rewatching the series for the past months I MISS THE SHAMY SO MUCH and I decided to write an AU. So expect this to be a little (or very idk) OOC. I'm halfway through the second chapter, but if this will flop I'd prolly not continue so your reviews will be very much appreciated:)**

**Also this is not beta'd, all mistakes are mine…excuse me for any grammar mistakes as English is not my first language.**

**All TBBT rights belong to Lorre and Prady.**

**ENJOY…**

* * *

After successfully arriving and checking into their hotel rooms, the gang took the next few hours to rest from their journey to Colorado. They were buzzing with excitement, all of them got to go to an annual Science and Technology Conference, even Penny, who worked at the same company as Bernadette, got the chance to be the representative of the company for the expo.

Come dinner time, conference goers were invited to attend the dinner gala to officially welcome scientists and companies from around the globe. "So, have you and the guys decided what lectures you'll be attending?" Penny asked his boyfriend, looking at the mirror trying to insert her earring.

"Well, there are a couple we've decided to attend together and then some that we decided on separately," Leonard shrugged.

"Oh that's good, while you guys are there, I'm free to roam around the hotel right? I mean there's a pool downstairs," Penny said in a singsong voice.

"Aren't you supposed to prepare for your expo on Friday?"

Penny snorted, "please, I've been preparing for it for the last two weeks."

At that, a series of familiar knocks was heard at their door.

_Knock knock knock_ "Leonard and Penny"

_Knock knock knock_ "Leonard and Penny"

_Knock knock knock_ "Leonard and Penny"

Leonard moved to get the door and revealed a disgruntled Sheldon holding a tie in his hand, "come on in, buddy."

Penny turned and raised an eyebrow at Sheldon, he looked nice. She snickered at the thought and gave her friend a smile, "well look at you all dressed up. Everything all right sweetie?"

Sheldon sighed, "yes, everything is fine. I just need Leonard's assistance for my tie." He passed on the tie to Leonard giving it an offensive look.

The short physicist chuckled and helped Sheldon, "you know you could try to learn how to do this on your own, right? Unless I get paid for this, I really suggest you look it up online."

"You see Leonard, this is similar to me not wanting to drive. It makes me feel important. So chop chop and enough with the chitchat." The couple rolled their eyes at his antics, despite his oddity, they still love the guy.

After making sure they were all set, they exited the room and met Raj, Howard, and Bernadette at the hallway. The ride down the elevator was uneventful, Penny and Bernadette planning to visit the bar tomorrow and the guys just resumed to talk about their sci-fi shows and comic books.

As soon as the elevator opened, Sheldon stood rooted to his spot at the sight of mass of people. It wasn't jam-packed but it was more than what he was comfortable with. He felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to Howard, "just relax Sheldon, I'm sure we'll be able to find a place that's not too crowded." He nodded as they stepped out to the grand hall.

There must be hundreds of people out there, tables and chairs were set up and at the front there was a small podium assigned for the speaker. They sat down on one table near the side, away from the flashing lights. After a few minutes, they saw a speaker at the podium and began his speech to welcome the guests. Dinner came by when he was done and they were given the liberty to interact with other conference goers to expand their network.

"Oh by the way guys, I'm planning on hosting Thanksgiving this year, I hope all of you can come," Bernadette mentioned. "It's our first holiday as husband and wife, so we want it to be special."

"You know me, if Howard's there, then I'm there," Raj replied, earning a laugh from everyone.

Leonard looked at Penny hopefully and she nodded, "I guess Leonard and I could come, I'd be going back to Nebraska for the New Year, so Thanksgiving, I'll be there."

Howard was grateful and looked at the last member of the group who had yet to make his decision. He tried calling out his name but he seemed in trance. Everyone looked at Sheldon with confusion as he stood up, "excuse me a moment," he walked away from the table.

The group followed his movements and held their breaths as they saw him approach a woman. "Did you guys give him a drink? Was the champagne too much for him? He can't be that drunk to not know what he's doing right?" Howard whispered.

No one answered him as they watched Sheldon tapped the shoulder of a woman. "She's beautiful, I would pity Sheldon now, if he gets turned down." Penny muttered, not believing what she was seeing. The woman was sporting a high bun and dressed in a baby blue sheath dress partnered with a white blazer, and Penny found herself nodding at the outfit.

As the woman turned, they saw her stiffened as she looked at Sheldon. The two people stood there, looking at each other without saying anything. "Do you know this woman Leonard?" Raj asked, knowing that he and Sheldon had been roommates for a long time.

The physicist shook his head, "not that I recall."

They continued to watch, they saw him mutter something similar to a, "hello." The woman's posture relaxed and released a soft laugh. Their jaws dropped as Sheldon leaned into the woman and gave her a kiss on the cheek and put a hand on her waist. With Sheldon's face blocked by the woman, the group noticed her whispering something on his ear and he pulled back with a bright smile.

"Am I the only one seeing this?" Bernadette looked around the table and noticed the others mirroring her own facial expression.

* * *

Moments later, Sheldon spared them a glance and they pretended not to eavesdrop. They failed to see him scoff at their lousy attempt at feigning ignorance. He looked back at his companion and grinned, "come with me, I'd like to introduce you to my friends."

She nodded and rolled her eyes when she felt his hand on her lower back, "since when did you become a gentleman, Dr. Cooper?"

Sheldon raised an eyebrow, "excuse me but as a southern gentleman, I am required. Especially to a nice lady such as yourself, plus, mama would tear off my ear if she knew I treated you any less."

She laughed and was about to reply when they reached their table. She pursed her lips and looked at Sheldon, feeling like the others were practically judging her right now.

Sheldon gave her a wink, which did not go unnoticed to the group, before he cleared his throat and looked at his friends, "Everyone, I would like you to meet Dr. Amy Farrah Fowler."

"Hello," she greeted politely.

"Amy these are my friends and colleagues, Dr. Leonard Hofstadter, Penny, Dr. Bernadette Rostenkowski, Engr. Howard Wolowitz, and Dr. Rajesh Koothrappali." The group also greeted her politely and smiled.

"Wow, and here I thought you were too 'advanced' for social relationships," Amy used finger quotations and raised a playful eyebrow at him which earned her a mock glare from Sheldon when his friends snickered.

"That's because I'm a delight Dr. Fowler, people are attracted to me," he said smugly.

Amy patted his cheek and pouted at him, "keep telling yourself that, my innocent baboo." She ignored Sheldon's protest at the nickname and turned to his friends. "So all of you work together?"

"Um, no, the four of us work at CalTech," Leonard replied pointing to himself, Raj, Howard, and Sheldon. "Bernie and Penny works at Zangen."

"Really? Pharmaceuticals, that's interesting," she turned to the other ladies before she thanked Sheldon as he got her an extra seat.

"It is, I can't believe I found myself enjoying my job as a sales rep," Penny commented with a chuckle.

"Oh, why is that?"

"Because she sucks at being a waitress and couldn't land a job as an actress," Sheldon interrupted and everyone at the table looked at him.

Before Penny could open her mouth, Amy looked at Sheldon sternly, "was that nice? Apologize to Penny, a gentleman always treats a lady nicely," she reminded him.

Sheldon rolled his eyes, "fine," he turned to Penny and offered a small smile, "I apologize Penny, that was inappropriate for me to say."

Penny nodded, "thank you," she then turned to Amy in astonishment, "where have you been all this time, it's like you're the key to the Sheldon test!"

Amy looked at her confusedly, and found the others nodding in agreement, "what?"

"We never succeeded in making him apologize for anything, basically," Howard muttered under his breath.

Amy couldn't help but laugh and waved off their comment, "he just tolerates me because I'm smarter than him."

The guys smirked and looked at Sheldon as he crossed his arms with his mouth open, "you take that back, I have the same IQ as you!"

"Is that true?" the group asked her.

Amy nodded and smirked as she mocked whispered, "but my social skills give me an edge."

Sheldon didn't say anything but slouched on his chair, "go ahead and ruin my reputation, I made a mistake introducing you to these guys."

Penny grinned, "oh no sweetie, we're just getting started." All of them laughed and continued to get to know Amy.

"So Amy, what field are you in?" Raj asked.

"I have a PhD in Neurobiology, in fact I met Sheldon during my last year at Harvard," she looked at him with a soft smile which he returned.

"That's awesome! I recently got my PhD in Microbiology, I hope we could work together one day." Bernadette interjected.

Amy looked at Bernadette clearly impressed and grateful to know someone in the same field as her, "I hope so too, maybe one day I could give you a call or I could refer you to some of my colleagues."

"Wow, how come you didn't mention her before Sheldon?" Howard inquired. They had this belief that they were the only friends he had.

"Oh um…" Sheldon looked at Amy for help and she nodded, "we went through a rough patch two years after she finished her degree. If I told you about her, it would raise questions that I'm not yet ready to answer."

"But, everything's fine now," Amy assured the group when she noticed them frowning.

"Are you from around here or just visiting for the conference?"

"I live in Glendale, so we're practically just a few miles away from each other," she laughed, despite the sadness of the fact that Sheldon was already living near her.

"That's nice! Maybe we could invite you to one of our dinners. We usually have it at Leonard and Sheldon's apartment." Bernadette offered.

Amy looked at Leonard and winced, "I only have one question for you, why?"

Everyone laughed and Leonard shook his head, "I know, I should've listened to the warnings of his previous roommate. But months after that, I just became grateful, Sheldon could be a pain in the ass but he's a great friend," he looked at Sheldon who smiled at him.

"Thank you, Leonard."

"Does he still have a schedule, like Saturday is laundry night, then there's this Anything Can Happen Thursday?"

The gang groaned and nodded, "but Anything Can Happen Thursday stopped already because he refused to do anything he's not familiar with. So we just mostly have takeout every night."

Amy gasped and asked, "you mean Sheldon doesn't cook for you?"

"SHELDON KNOWS HOW TO COOK?"

"Well, yeah…when I used to visit him in Cambridge, he always cooks."

Penny narrowed her eyes at Sheldon, "okay mister, next dinner it's on you and you're gonna cook for us." She then turned to Amy and invited her, "you have to join us, please?" she begged and so did the others.

Sheldon surprisingly agreed, secretly glad that his friends were warming up to Amy. He gave them all a smile, "well if you insist that I prepare dinner, then I suggest you better ready yourselves because when we do it the Texas way, it's go big or go home. No in between."

Amy grinned widely and unconsciously put a hand on his knee and squeezed it for comfort. "Wonderful," she looked at her watch and noticed the time. "I have to go everyone, I still need to go over my notes tonight for my early lecture tomorrow."

A chorus of good luck was said to her and she smiled. She stood up and was surprised when Sheldon grabbed her hand, "may I borrow your phone, please?"

"Oh, sure," she searched for her phone in her purse and gave it to Sheldon. She watched as he added his number in her contacts and laughed, "wouldn't want me out of your sight now huh?"

Sheldon stood beside her and shook his head, "well you go about in here spilling my secrets, who's to keep an eye on you now?"

Before she could reply, two men appeared in front of them, "um Dr. Cooper and Dr. Fowler, right?"

The gang and Amy furrowed their eyebrows at their presence. Raj leaned into his friends and whispered pointing to the man on the left, "he works for Contemporary Science Magazine and he always gets assigned to interview people on top of their field."

Sheldon and Amy nodded at them, "can we help you?" she asked.

The man smiled, "my name is Joseph Bakers from Contemporary Science Magazine, I've been following both your works for years now and I gotta say, I tried to get in touch with either of you but your department heads always tell me your unavailable. I was wondering if you both would agree to do an interview with me. If you have spare time during the conference."

The two scientists looked at each other and shrugged, "very well," Sheldon replied.

"Great! Um, how about a picture? People are talking that you are the ones to beat in your respective fields."

"Sure, I guess," Amy said hesitantly.

Sheldon moved closer to her and put a hand on her back as they smiled for the camera. It was over in a second and the writer scheduled their interview before thanking them for the opportunity.

Amy turned back to the group bid them good night, "I really had fun talking with all of you. Maybe we could have lunch or dinner again before we head back home."

The guys agreed before she faced Sheldon again and found him staring at her, "so, Dr. Cooper, I had a lovely evening. I guess I'll see you around."

Sheldon moved them a few steps away from the others and took her hands in his, "Amy," he sighed, struggling to form coherent thoughts on his head, "you know I'm not great with all these hippy dippy things, and we still have a lot to talk about after 10 years of not seeing each other…but can you promise me something?"

Amy was surprised at the sudden change in his behavior. She saw the pain in his eyes and knew he was trying his best not to break his resolve in front of his friends, "what is it?" she whispered.

"you'll stay this time," he finished.

Amy gasped and bit her lip in contemplation, "Sheldon…"

He heard the hesitation in her voice and couldn't help but shudder from the sinking feeling in his stomach. He avoided her gaze and looked at the ground, "I know it's too much to ask right now and I'm not asking for you to be with me again, I just—if you could just give me another chance, be patient with me, wait for me. The last 10 years have been the worst and now you're here, I couldn't, I don't know if I—" he took a deep breath as a lone tear fell on his cheek, "I cannot make any promises, you know that, but I will give you my word that I will try harder to be the man you deserve."

He didn't realize that he wasn't whispering anymore so their whole table heard his confession. Amy just stared at him, tears filling her eyes at his honesty. "Sheldon," she called him but he refused to look up. She reached out and lifted his chin, wiping his tear in the process. She gave him a genuine smile and saw him relax a bit, "do you really think I wouldn't wait for you?"

He looked at her confused, but his eyes widened as she grasped the jewelry on her neck. Hanging from the chain was the promise ring he gave her before they parted ways. "You kept it," he said in wonder.

Amy nodded, "I have it with me everywhere I go. It's a reminder that when the time comes, we'll meet again and by then we're ready to give it another go."

The smile on his face could light up the room as he pulled her close and wrapped his arms on her waist. Amy chuckled and hugged him back. After a while, they pulled back and Amy placed a gentle kiss on his cheek, "good night Sheldon."

He bid her good night as well and watched her as she stepped into the elevator. When he turned away, he saw all his friends giving him a smug look, "what?"

Howard leaned back on his chair and smiled, "Dr. Whackadoodle has a heart after all, I gotta say Sheldon, you're one lucky man."

"Yeah, buddy, Amy's brilliant," Leonard chimed in.

Penny suddenly felt a wave of affection for Sheldon, knowing that underneath all his Homo Novus façade, he's still a simple man with feelings for another human being. "Well, Sheldon, I hope you get to keep her, you're gonna need someone like her in your life."

Sheldon smiled at his friends, "thank you for your kind words," he looked back to where he saw her last and sighed, "I really hope she stays this time," he whispered to himself.

* * *

On the night of the first day of conference, Bernadette and Penny went down to the bar and got seats on the counter. They flagged down the barman and ordered their usual Cosmo. When their drinks arrived, Penny turned to Bernadette and smirked, "so how's married life going? Should I apologize for setting you two up or…"

Bernadette smiled and rolled her eyes, "Howie's more gentleman than you think. But, yeah, he could be gross sometimes but he's my little man and being married to him," she sighed in content, "it's going smoothly so far."

"Well I am happy for you, I'm sure Howard's a very lucky guy. Who knew he got it in him to settle down?"

"How about you and Leonard, you've been having this on-again off-again ever since you've met. Are you sure this time would be any different?"

Penny chuckled nervously, taking a big gulp of her drink, "honestly? I have no idea where we're going but being with Leonard is something I'm happy and content with. I just don't know why there's always something that screws up the relationship. I guess we're both afraid to say or do the wrong thing, we never really talk about those kinds of stuff."

"There goes your problem, you really should talk about what's bothering you, instead of waiting for it to blow up."

Penny sighed, knowing that what Bernadette said was true, "it's just that, I feel like when I lay down my cards Leonard would be hoping for something I'm not yet ready for. You know how he is."

"I'm still rooting for the two of you, so here's to longer relationships," Bernadette cheered.

Penny followed suit and shook her head. Later on she noticed a familiar face from one of the dining tables across the room, she squinted her eyes and tapped Bernadette's arm, "hey isn't that Amy? Sheldon's friend?"

Bernadette swiveled on her seat and searched for the familiar face, "oh yeah, she must be having a working dinner." They saw her talking with a man and a woman and they seemed to be engaged in a formal conversation. "What do you think her and Sheldon's story is?"

"I don't know, but from what we've seen and heard last night, Sheldon's life has more drama than we thought."

"That's true, I couldn't imagine Sheldon being with someone though," Bernadette commented.

Almost five years of being with the group, never had she seen Sheldon took an interest in a woman. Except for the time when a grad student named Ramona Nowitzki was able to manipulate him, and based from what she heard from her husband, it got messy at the end.

"Me too, but did you look at them last night? And that promise ring? God that's one hell of a promise, especially from Sheldon."

As if on cue, Amy and her colleagues stood up and they parted ways. They saw the neuroscientist walked towards the bar, eyes glued to her phone. They turned on their seats to avoid getting noticed as they saw her sit down three chairs away. "Long Island Iced Tea, please."

Penny leaned into Bernadette and whispered, "I can see where Sheldon got his order."

Seconds later they heard her talk on the phone, "hey Oli, what's up?"

Being the eavesdropper that they were, they peered a bit to look at her, without being seen, they saw her expression change into anger.

Amy took a sip of her drink and hissed, "why would you tell mom about that!"

The two women saw her rest her head on the palm of her hand and shook her head, "you know what mom thinks of Sheldon, I don't need a repeat of what happened 10 years ago Oliver," she paused. "How could it have slipped out? Just because I told you what happened yesterday doesn't mean you have to blab it to our mother!"

Bernadette and Penny looked at each other, eyes wide. "Should we go or should we stay?" The shorter of the two asked.

Penny shrugged, "there's no harm in staying, I mean, she's practically screaming at her brother, it wouldn't be our fault if we overheard their conversation," she whispered back.

Amy let out a heavy sigh, "no, we didn't exactly talk about things. He introduced me to his friends, and he may have said some things to me—which will stay between the two of us because god forbid you're such a tattletale." She paused as she listened to her brother talk, "I don't know what to think Oli, I was taken by surprise I didn't plan on seeing him last night. You're the only one who knows what exactly happened between us. I just, I'm so embarrassed by it I didn't think he'd be happy to see me."

Amy shrugged and looked to her right and saw the other two women, "hang on a sec Oli," she smiled at Penny and Bernadette before she moved next to them, "I'm gonna have to call you back." She hang up the call and looked pointedly at the other two, "so?"

The two blondes looked at Amy sheepishly, "we're sorry, we didn't mean to overhear," Penny reasoned.

"Yeah, and you were talking kinda loud," Bernadette added.

Amy sighed, "I guess it's alright, no need to deny things, from what happened last night, I don't know what you guys even think of me."

Penny's jaw dropped, "are you kidding? You're like a cool person, Amy! You have a great job and you're on top of your field. And last night was, well, I don't know what to make of last night."

"I am telling you now I am not a cool person, other than my brother and Sheldon, I don't have any friends at all."

"Well now you have us," Bernadette smiled at her.

Amy chuckled, "thank you." After a few moments of silence, she looked at them and saw them squirming on their seats. She shook her head, "go ahead and ask away."

The two women relaxed, "we don't mean to pry, it's just that knowing Sheldon for years now, you're the only woman he had an interest in, what happened with you two?"

Amy felt warmth spread over her body, "oh I'm not so sure about that, Sheldon gets pretty interested in a woman especially if he knows he could be challenged mentally."

Bernadette waved her off, "oh we know that, what we're talking about is, he willingly touches your hand, you back, hugs you, he winks at you, hell he smiled last night more than I've seen over the years!"

Amy furrowed her eyebrows, "you mean he doesn't do that with any of his friends?"

They nodded, "he always brings a Purell with him everywhere he goes. He has all these antics that we can't understand, it drives us crazy most of the time."

"So what did happen with the two of you?"

Amy looked between the two, "if I tell you, promise not to mention anything to Sheldon and his other friends? Please?"

They nodded, "I swear upon the girl code," Penny raised her glass.

"Alright, where do I start, um, as you know we met at Harvard during my last year."

"How old were you then?"

"I was just about to turn 20 back then," Amy chuckled, remembering the good old days. "I was ahead for my deadline of my thesis so I got some time on my hands, and I heard there were a few visiting lecturers on campus and I decided to listen to one. It was crazy of me to attend a lecture about Physics but it was informative enough and I found out the professor was highly arrogant," all of them laughed.

"Did he notice you right away?"

Amy smirked, "not really, I sit in on his third day, and there was like less than a hundred students there, but I kept asking these questions for like every couple of minutes until he asked me what my name was. He was looking at his roster and I straight out laughed at him."

Penny and Bernadette's mouth opened in shock, "you did not!"

Amy nodded, "I did, took me a few seconds to calm down before I told him I'm not on the list. I swear I saw smirk forming on his lips that day."

"What did he do?" Penny asked.

Amy sipped her drink and tried to remember, "narrowed his eyes at me and for the rest of the lecture we kept catching each other looking at the other. By the end of his lecture I came down to him to apologize and he asked me to join him for tea."

"Oh my god, you're the first person I know who got away embarrassing Sheldon in front of other people! Are you a witch?"

Amy laughed, "I told you, he's interested in a person when he feels challenged."

"So that's the start then?" Bernadette hoped.

"It was, but we didn't start dating 4 months after that."

"WHAT?"

Amy shrugged, "he was busy with lectures, I'm finishing my thesis, we settled on being friends."

"What made him asked you out?"

"His mother did," she paused. "He told me he got some lecturing from his mother that he was stringing me along and all that. She mentioned a thing about what if time comes another man pursue me and that's when he decided to go out for dinner.

"After three months, I became his girlfriend, our visits became more frequent, dates more intimate. Time passed by so fast during those months, next thing I know I'm graduating. I couldn't have made it without Sheldon. There were times I was ready to give up the degree, but he kept cheering me on."

"Aww, Sheldon knows how to be sweet after all," Bernadette squeaked.

"During my graduation I introduced him to my mother and she had her reservations about him."

"Why?"

"Like Sheldon, my dad was very workaholic, his career always comes first, and my mom saw that in Sheldon and she was afraid that one day he'll leave me and worried that I won't reach my potential."

"Didn't he try to change her mind?" Penny asked, feeling sad for the turn of events.

"He did, he tried talking to my mother but she wouldn't budge. We've known each other for more than a year then, so we agreed that we try for one more year to prove to my mother that we can make it work."

"Didn't turn out well, did it?" Bernadette asked softly.

Amy shook her head, "we stayed together in Cambridge... I was doing my postdoc, he's on sabbatical so he still taught at Harvard, everything's going well. By the end of our two years together, things started to go downhill, CalTech called him and said they need him back, my mother became more overbearing and gave me an unexpected visit. She told me she arranged for me to fly to New Jersey by the end of the week since my cousin found me a job with better pay. I—" she stopped as she wiped a single tear that rolled down her cheek.

Penny pitied her and felt guilty, "you don't have to tell us everything."

Amy shook her head, "I-I kinda want to, I've been carrying this for so long and seeing him last night, I think I'm gonna explode with plethora of emotions." She took a deep breath and continued, "when I told Sheldon my mother's plan he assumed I agreed and we got into a fight. He said it was for the best. We said some mean things to each other and I asked him why is it easy for him to ask me to leave and," she stopped and looked at the girls in front of her as she shrugged.

It dawned on them what she meant, "he told you he loves you," they whispered at the same time.

Amy let out a bitter laugh, "it took two years to hear that. Two years and a week before we part ways. I was so mad at myself that I haven't fought against my mother back then. That's why I'm so embarrassed, I didn't know how Sheldon could still stand to look at me," she sighed. "What made it harder to leave is that, we barely spoke with each other that last week, Sheldon refused to talk, he only wanted to be intimate almost every night," she saw their eyes bugged out and she shrugged, "day before I left, he gave me the ring."

"What did he say?"

"He told me it's his promise of loving me and no one else. That it's a way to give a part of himself to me even if we're far apart. What I didn't know is that, my mother asked him to cut all contact with me. Month after month I've tried to reach him but not a word came back. It was only a year after I moved to New Jersey that I found out what my mother did."

"Oh no."

Amy nodded, "I only stayed a couple of months in New Jersey after that. I can't go back to Glendale, because my mother lived there until before she needed to stay in a home, so I went to Seattle first and stayed there for a few years. I went back to California 5 years later."

After telling the story, a heavy silence filled them, "so enough about me and my boring life," Amy chuckled nervously, "what about you two? Tell me about yourselves."

The night went on and the ladies got to know each other, sharing stories about their personal lives, their work, friends, and through the course of the evening they went as far as exchanging contact numbers, little did they know that the same conversation was happening with the guys at Sheldon's hotel room.

* * *

Raj got up from his place at the settee and enveloped Sheldon in a hug, the physicist began puttering trying to get out of his friend's grip, "will you stop that?"

Leonard sighed, "that was pretty rough story Sheldon, I didn't know how you could keep that to yourself all these years."

Howard nodded, "yeah man, do you think she found out about what her mom did?"

When Raj went back to his seat, Sheldon shrugged and sighed, "I honestly don't know, but it was one of the hardest things I ever did in my life. I tried to be strong, changed my number, got out of any social platforms, I ignored her emails, I thought she'd hate seeing me but I guess I was wrong."

"Did you try to contact her though? After several years?"

Sheldon nodded, "it was a long shot, she changed her number already, so I had no idea where she was or if she was doing okay. I lived on hope for 10 years, wondering if after all these years she's waiting for me. And she was. I feel stupid knowing she was just miles away and yet," he sighed and looked down. "I should've stood my ground. I should've fought for her, for us. But I also felt that my career was starting to move forward and I was torn. And knowing that a better opportunity was out there for her, I couldn't stand the idea that I'm holding her back from what she could achieve."

Leonard gave his shoulder a firm grip and smiled, "what matters is that she's here now. Maybe…maybe everything that happened before _needed_ to happen. Maybe…seeing her now is your chance to get back what was stolen from you."

Raj and Howard agreed with him and Sheldon found himself with new determination to get his life back on track.

* * *

**What do you guys think? Should I stop? Is it bad and cringey? Or does it have potential and I could continue?**

~kingdomfictionalia


	2. Flashback Interventions

**Thank you for your kind reviews! Here's chapter 2 and I am now writing the third chapter. But, imma tell you guys now that updates may be slow as I have my midterms coming up in a few weeks ugh I hate uni...anyway I will try my best to post every weekend, so as to give me time for writing and copyreading each chapter. **

**Oh and is there anything you guys want me to include in this story? Just leave em in your reviews:)**

* * *

With Sheldon and Amy's history out in the open, the group regarded Sheldon in a new light. His quirks, antics, and seemingly odd behavior were some changes he made for himself after parting ways with Amy. The conference was fulfilling for all of them; Sheldon was able to give his lecture without being unpleasant towards his audience with the help of Leonard and Amy watching him from their seats. Within those four days of conference, the guys and Amy shared a bond just about everything. She and the girls of course were no doubt, but Sheldon found himself amazed, amused, and annoyed by the fact that Amy captured the hearts of his three male compatriots. She and Howard bonded over their love for Neil Diamond. She had Raj wrapped around her finger by helping him with his selective mutism. And what Sheldon was most grateful for, albeit secretly, was the fact that she and Leonard challenged each other who knew Sheldon best and shared a laugh much to his chagrin.

Their interview with the magazine went smoothly as they shared their insights on the current state of science in the country and its contribution globally. After that Sheldon had the courage to pull her aside and asked her if she was ready to talk.

As he walked back down to his seat on the plane, he thought back to their conversation…

"_Please?" He begged. He knew if he put off this conversation again, they wouldn't be able to get passed tiptoeing around one another and any chance of clearing the air between them would be gone. _

_Amy sighed and gave in, "where do you want to talk then?" she was hesitant, of course, why wouldn't she? It's been 10 years, how could she look Sheldon in the eye and ask for forgiveness after what happened between them? Especially what her mother did?_

"_Would you be opposed to have this conversation in my hotel room? Or yours? I-I don't think I would be comfortable to talk in a public place. But wherever you want is also fine, I just though__—__"_

"_Sheldon, your room is fine with me," she cut off his nervous ramblings. "My room is a mess, I have yet to organize my notes from yesterday's lecture."_

_Sheldon nodded, "alright then." They walked towards the elevator and made their way up to the 18__th__ floor. _

_A heavy, uncomfortable silence filled the room as they stepped in. Amy's eyes wandered around and noticed that even though he hadn't stayed there for a long time, his hotel room showed his neatness and need for order. She jumped at his sudden contact, she snapped her head at his hand on her arm before locking gaze with him, "do you want anything to drink?"_

_She exhaled and nodded, "just some water please." She sat down on the settee, waiting for him to join her. Once he did, she turned her body towards him and folded her hands on her lap, "so…"_

"_Yeah," Sheldon cleared his throat, "I-I don't know where to begin Amy, I-clearly, I have a lot of things I would like to say but right now, it's all quite a mess in my mind so if you wish to speak first, I would listen gladly."_

_Amy nodded at him and swallowed back the nerves threatening to spill out of her body. "Alright, um, 10 years ago, we left things…unfinished," she looked at him with hesitation, trying to gauge his reaction. "Being with you for some 2 years was the best time of my life, I got to be with the person I knew was my equal, we shared wonderful times, and I would never trade it for anything," she paused when she noticed him boring his eyes on hers, "so I want to apologize for how things went down," she trailed off, her voice settling on a whisper._

_Sheldon suddenly looked confused, "w-what are you sorry for? I should be the one who's sorry, Amy."_

_Amy shook her head, "Sheldon, I was an adult. I should've been old enough to make my own choices in life. I shouldn't have let my mother take control of my life. It was foolish of me not to fight back. Leaving you…was the hardest thing I ever did. When I saw you two nights ago, I was terrified. How could I show my face to the man who gave himself to me and I repaid him by leaving? Sheldon I__—__"_

"_No." Sheldon cut her off. _

"_What?"_

_Without thinking, Sheldon took her hands in his and shook his head, "you can't blame yourself for that. I'm a man, Amy, if anyone should have fought hard, it should've been me."_

"_But my mother threatened y__—"_

"_You know about that?"_

_Amy looked down and nodded, she traced patterns on the back of his hand and shrugged, "I found out a year later, I'll admit I started to resent you when you wouldn't answer my emails, my texts, my calls, and I kept on complaining to my mother until she snapped and told me what she did. So I'm the one who should apologize."_

_Sheldon turned over his hand and enclosed her smaller ones in his, "if we keep doing this, we'll just end up beating ourselves over something that is not our fault. I respect your mother, but it's her fault. It's not ours, it's hers…"_

"_But?"_

_Sheldon's head snapped up and wondered how after all these years, she could still read him like an open book. He knew he had to tread lightly for what he's about to say next, he looked back down on their hands and shrugged, "I think it needed to happen."_

_Amy pulled her hand away from his and stood up from her seat. She took a couple of steps back and looked at Sheldon with hurt and anger, remembering the same words he uttered 10 years ago, "excuse me?"_

_Sheldon winced internally, "it's not what you think I just meant that maybe it was for the best—"_

_Amy let out a bitter laugh, "the best for who Sheldon? For you? Is that why you were so eager to let me go? You think I was holding you back?" She didn't know what she was saying. The memories of what happened came back to her full force and as her voice increased, she became completely unaware of her surrounding or what she was saying. "Was it so easy for you to move on with your life, well I'm sorry for the troubles I've caused you Dr. Cooper, I guess I was wro—"_

"_Dear lord can you just let me finish!" Her words stung so much that he felt his chest contract. Was that what she really felt all those years ago? Or was she only saying that out of anger? He took a few strides until he was in front of her, her heels making them almost eye level with each other. He could see her eyes, raging with emotions; hurt, confusion, longing, anger, pity, it was all there and he wished he could do something to take it from her. Slowly, he raised his hands and placed them gently on her arms to provide comfort. He was pleased when he felt her relax under his touch, "can you at least hear me out?"_

_Amy closed her eyes and took a deep breath before she nodded. _

_Sheldon led her to the bed and they sat beside each other. "I know, it was difficult to end things the way we did. Believe me I know. I had to play by your mother's rules or else she'd take you further away. As soon as I got back to California, I threw myself into work, anything to keep my mind off you. It was a difficult time, I couldn't focus on my work, I was always wondering where you were, or if you were okay. But eventually, I forced myself to think that it might do you some good to have a life of your own." Sheldon looked at Amy, eyes pleading to let him finish. "I followed your work Amy, I watched as you flourished into a brilliant scientist I know you would be. And that assured me that what happened was for the best. What do you think will happen if we stayed together? We'll have a hard time being apart from each other. I WOULD BE the one who will be holding you back. Do you think if you came with me to California you'd be able to do the things you did in New Jersey? In Seattle? I had to let you go, not because I want to, but because I need to. Anywhere you'd be, I am always proud of you. And if other universes exist, I know for a fact that we'll be able to find each other again."_

_Looking up, he saw the tears streaming down her face and before he knew it, he was enveloped in a bone-crushing hug. Amy held onto him, she could count on one hand, the times Sheldon had been completely vulnerable and open to her. She cherished those moments back then, because that meant he was trying his best. She felt his arms encircle her waist and she sighed, "thank you. And I'm sorry for losing it like that. I didn't mean any of it," she whispered. _

_Sheldon sighed in relief before he acknowledged her apology, "it's quite alright, at least we cleared it all out."_

_They stayed enveloped in each other's arms for a moment before Amy pulled back and led Sheldon back to their seat. She took a deep breath, "so where do we go from here?"_

"_Well…" Sheldon started, tilting his head as he kept his gaze on their linked hands, "I'd like to make a proposal."_

"_Okay, go ahead."_

_He stilled his movement before he looked back at Amy, "let's…let's start over." He shrugged. "it's been 10 years, a lot has happened and changed so…I'd like to do it all again, ask you out, get to know you, and we'll play it by ear, I suppose."_

_Amy raised an eyebrow, "play it by ear? Since when does Sheldon Lee Cooper play something by ear?"_

"_Hey! I'll have you know that I am a changed man…as much change as I could tolerate."_

"_Which could be less than 1% change," she cut off._

"_Alright, enough sassiness from you little lady."_

Sheldon was cut out from his musings when he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned his head and looked quizzically at Leonard, who now occupied Raj's seat on the plane, "where'd Raj go?"

Leonard looked back at him confusingly, "the others went ahead…the plane landed a while ago, Raj gave up calling your attention…so here we are," he informed him. "Are you okay?"

Sheldon nodded and got up from his seat before he grabbed his carry on and followed Leonard out of the plane. "I'm fine."

Leonard sneaked a glance towards his roommate, his eyebrows furrowing in confusion as he tried to decipher his best friend's current behavior. He cleared his throat before he spoke again, "so the guys agreed to a Halo night…we could catch a couple of hours of rest but if you'd rather, we could cancel it…"

Sheldon waved him off, "we stick to the routine Leonard, you know how I hate messing up my schedule."

Leonard sighed and nodded his head. No words were spoken between them, except bid their friends goodbye, even as they exited the airport and got in a cab. Before getting in, Penny took hold of Leonard's hand and jutted her chin towards their tall friend, _'what's with him?'_ she mouthed.

He shrugged, unaware of Sheldon's inner battle with himself. He was now starting to worry, not only because it was an unusual behavior for Sheldon but also he would be the one who had to figure out what's wrong before it got out of hand, knowing how immature his best friend could be when in distress.

Sheldon, on the other hand, was mulling over the last few days in his head. It's true he wanted another shot with Amy, but ever since the conference ended, he began to doubt himself, and despite telling himself that his fears were irrational and nonsense, he could not shake them off. _So much for winging it. _

He sighed again and leaned back on his seat, not knowing he was being observed by the other two occupants in the back of the cab. About 40 minutes later, they arrived at 2311 N Los Robles Ave. The three of them gathered their suitcases and trudged up the stairs silently, the exhaustion from their short trip finally catching up to them.

"Are you gonna stay at my place tonight?" Penny suddenly asked as they reached the third floor.

Leonard looked at her shrugged, "I was planning to, but if you don't want, that's okay."

"No, no, I want you to, it's just that I invited Bernadette over, while you guys play your video games. I'm gonna give you a heads up that I might not be able to wait up for too long if I had a couple glasses of wine."

Leonard smirked at her, "I know," he paused and took her hand, "I won't stay up too late," he smiled and kissed her cheek as they parted ways on the fourth-floor hallway.

Sheldon was already sitting on his spot when Leonard entered, he heard a sigh from Sheldon, "that's 25," he muttered to himself. He closed the door and cleared his throat, hoping to get Sheldon's attention, "Sheldon, we could really cancel tonight if you want. You don't look okay." This time, however, Sheldon did not even look up at him or gave him any acknowledgement that he heard him. He shook his head, "well…I'm going to bed and…I guess see you at dinner," he trailed off.

As he reached the end of the hallway, he thought he heard Sheldon mutter something incoherent that he decided to ignore it.

* * *

Howard and Raj arrived with the pizza around 6pm since they forgone Comic Book Night this week. "Hey, are we all set?" Raj plopped down on the floor and opened a bottle of beer.

Leonard nodded his head and opened his laptop, starting up the game. Sheldon emerged from his room, feeling slightly better than this afternoon. "good evening gentlemen, I assume you all are ready for our weekly Halo night?"

"Hell yeah!" Howard sat down on the opposite end of the couch. "Bernadette's next door with Penny so I wouldn't worry too much about going home early, unless of course the missus wants to go for a different kind of game," he wiggled his eyebrows smugly.

Leonard and Raj rolled their eyes while Sheldon scrunched up his face in confusion as he sat down, "what game could possibly be better than Halo that you and Bernadette would enjoy?"

This time Howard rolled his eyes as he ignored Sheldon and got himself a slice of pizza. "He's talking about sex Sheldon." Leonard informed.

"Oh," Sheldon looked at Howard in slight disgust, "of course you'd enjoy that, you won't be needing an impressive credential for that sort of activity."

The engineer scoffed, "at least I don't sleep like a vampire in my bed," he muttered under his breath.

After their usual banter they began to play the game, the night escalating to one of the best they've had for the past few months. However, as the night progressed, Sheldon found himself thinking about Amy again and lost his focus on the game. They've already lost three out of the seven times they restarted the game and the guys were getting frustrated and curious.

Howard groaned and glared at Sheldon, "come on just tell us what's bothering you! I didn't come here to lose at Halo, so either you pull it together and we play the game, or you tell us what's got you in over your head and we'll pretend to care until you can be your weird self again."

"Howard…" Leonard warned.

"No, actually I think it will help Sheldon if he'll talk to us," Raj offered. "Come on, we promise we won't dismiss or ridicule you."

Sheldon looked at his friends before he put his laptop on the coffee table and sighed, "alright," he paused, trying to find words that would not make it seem like he was some sort of hippy, "I am facing a dilemma…in the male-female relationship area."

The three friends looked at each other, surprised at his confession. That was not what they expected to come out of Sheldon's mouth, they set aside their laptops and turned towards Sheldon. Leonard was the first to speak, "male-female relationship like in the comics? Or Star Trek?"

Sheldon rolled his eyes, "no, I'm talking about _my_ male-female relationship…"

"You mean with Amy?" Raj asked.

Sheldon sighed in frustration, "yes of course with Amy! Can you imagine me talking about anyone else?"

"Well we couldn't imagine you having interest in anyone else until we met her, so…" Howard shrugged at him. "What's this problem you're talking about?"

The lanky physicist leaned back on his seat and stared at his hands, "well, I want to ask her out on a date but I-I don't know how to do it," he said with a shrug.

Leonard furrowed his eyebrows, "why don't you just text or call her? It's just a date."

Sheldon glared at Leonard, "it is most certainly not 'just a date' Leonard!" He huffed in frustration before shaking his head, "well I suppose it is, it's just I feel like asking her out is something I should prepare for. What if I do it wrong and she turns me down? O-or I try to ask her but words won't come out of my mouth? I need to be prepared of all the possible outcomes when I ask her."

"Come on, Sheldon you're overthinking this," Raj pointed out, "I'm sure Amy would be happy to go on a date with you, no matter how you ask her."

Howard nodded his head and perked up, "he's right and come on, you guys were together 10 years ago, how did dating come around?"

Sheldon turned a deep shade of red and his eyes started twitching, "well um…" he gulped and clasped his hands together.

_Sheldon held his phone at arm's length, he could still hear the shrill voice of his mother form the other end. He shook his head and brought the device back to his ears, "mother…"_

_Mary beamed still, "oh Shelly, I'm so glad you finally found a nice young fella to keep ya company."_

_Sheldon stammered at his mother's words, "keep me company? Amy is just a friend mama, nothing more."_

_Mary sighed and shook his head at his son's naivete, "baby, do you really expect this Amy gal to __stick around for Lord knows how long with the two of ya just bein' friends?"_

"_Well I don't see why she'd be interested with anybody, I'm a delight and we consider each other as equals."_

"_Shelly, no matter what you say, Amy is first and foremost a lady fella, she has her needs," she paused but quickly added a warning, "but that ain't mean I'm talkin' about you two sinnin' ya hear?"_

"_Mother please, you know how I feel about coitus and once again I am telling you that Amy and I are just good friends," he paused, an uneasy feeling settling on his stomach as he whispered, "I'm sure she doesn't see me that way."_

"_Oh baby, let me ask you something," Mary started, determined to make her son see reason and give in to his human side just for once, "do you like spending time with Amy?"_

_Sheldon snorted, "of course I do! She's brilliant, intelligent, no nonsense type of person, when I talk to her I feel like I'm talking to myself but with a woman's voice."_

_Mary couldn't help but to roll her eyes, "how often do you speak with each other?"_

"_As often as we can, it is quite interesting to know that we don't run out of topics to discuss with each other and every day I look forward to our conversations."_

"_Do you think about her when you two ain't together?"_

_Sheldon furrowed his eyebrows, "what is it with all these questions?"_

"_Just answer it!"_

_Sheldon was silent for a moment, "well…yeah I sometimes do. I wonder what she's doing or if she's busy, or I think about topics that we could talk about the next time we see each other."_

"_How would you feel if another fella would take interest on your girl?"_

"_First off mother, she is not my girl, Amy is not some possession I could own just because I want to, and secondly I don't want to think about that and even if there are other men why would she take interest in them? She doesn't need those idiots to talk about mundane and hippy dippy things."_

"_Why don't you ask her out to dinner?"_

"_Because I'm scared to," Sheldon's eyes widened as he clasped his hand on his mouth. "Drats." _

_Mary smirked on the other end, "just do it Shelly, from what you have told me about this girl, she'll agree to a nice dinner with you. Amy's ain't gon wait on you forever, so if you don't want another man to wander 'round her, you better get a move on or else you might just make the biggest mistake of your life…alright baby?"_

_Sheldon bit his bottom lip, contemplating his mother's words, finally he responded, "alright, I-I'll try."_

_Mary smiled, "I'm proud of you baby, good luck, talk to you soon, love you."_

"_love you too," he hang up the phone and smiled widely as he saw Amy approach the coffee shop where they were supposed to meet._

_Amy smiled at him as she sat down, "hey Sheldon, have you been here long?"_

_Sheldon shook his head, "not really, I just got off the phone with my mother, she was asking about you."_

_Amy's eyes bugged out, "w-what? You told her about me?"_

"_Of course I did! You're my friend," he smiled. _

_Amy cleared her throat and looked away, "right…friend, okay," she pretended to read the menu from above the counter, "should we order now?"_

_Sheldon noticed the change in her demeanor and wondered if his mother was right. "w-wait," he called out before she could stand up. This time, he cleared his throat, struggling to hold Amy's gaze and he suddenly felt hot and itchy like his nerves were spilling out of him. "I was wondering if you…um would you…I-wouldyougoouttodinnerwithme?" He breathed out._

_Amy looked at him, not understanding what he just said, "I'm sorry? You were talking too fast."_

_Sheldon looked down and gulped, _you can do this Cooper_, he thought to himself. "I was wondering if… you would like to go out to dinner with me." There, he said it. Now he looked up to see her facial expression. Warmth spread through him as he saw a smile blossomed on her face._

_Amy tilted her head, "are you asking me out on a date?"_

_Sheldon nodded and shrugged, but then he smiled as he heard the sound of her laugh. It was one of the things he was grateful for having an eidetic memory, he won't be able to forget that sound._

_Amy beamed at him, "I would love to, Sheldon."_

Leonard smirked at Sheldon after he finished his story, "aw look at you! Getting all tongue-tied because of a girl."

"Which is why I'm in this situation, I seem to be lost on how to ask properly without embarrassing myself."

"Hmmm, well can you think of something now?" Raj asked.

"I actually can't because I haven't even talked to her since we got back…I-I don't even know what to say."

The guys were silent, trying to think of a way to help Sheldon. "Why don't we ask Penny and Bernadette? They're women, might be helpful to get some tips from their perspective," Howard suggested.

Just then the door opened, Penny and Bernadette walked in, "hey guys, sorry to interrupt but do you have wine in here? I only had half a bottle and it ran out."

"Oh you might want to skip the wine, Sheldon's having lady problems," Leonard smirked.

The two ladies' jaws dropped and stared at Sheldon, "y-you mean Amy right? Like a real lady. A person, with a heart, body, and doesn't have robot voice," Penny commented.

The guys snickered, "yes, he's planning on asking Amy out on a date, we thought you might have some tips." Raj sipped his beer.

"Oooh," Bernadette cooed as she took seat in between Sheldon and Howard. "We had a great time with Amy at the bar back in Colorado, she's a great woman Sheldon, and if you're planning to ask her out, you better do it in person."

"Yeah, because it means you're actually looking forward to a date with her and want to spend time together," Penny added.

"I don't know her address."

"Do you know where she works?"

"Well yeah, she works at UCLA."

"Then go there," Bernadette shrugged.

"Oh yeah, and hey you promised to cook dinner for us mister. Why don't you visit her, invite her over here for dinner, and work out on how to ask her then?" Penny reminded him.

"Sheldon Lee Cooper in the kitchen, it's like a mad scientist cooking up drugs to take over the world," Howard mused.

"It's like straight out of a comic book," Leonard joined in.

"Next thing you know he has a costume strapped on himself, traipsing out in the streets with some weird hairdo."

Sheldon glared at them, "how very mature gentlemen." He turned to the ladies in the room and asked, "are you sure it's gonna work?"

"Well it's worth a shot, it's better than doing it over the phone."

"I guess you're right," Sheldon sighed.

"You're gonna do fine sweetie, don't worry too much about it," Penny patted his knee for comfort before standing up and retrieving the wine bottle from their cupboard. Before she and Bernadette left, Penny turned back to Sheldon and narrowed her eyes, "when can we expect this dinner?"

The guys also got interested and looked at Sheldon hopefully. The physicist sighed, thinking about his schedule and which day he could possibly give up for an impromptu home-cooked meal. "I suppose Friday works for me. I could prepare y'all some mean Texan delicacy that I personally learned from my mother and Meemaw."

"Perfect," Penny exclaimed, leaving the four gentlemen on their game night.

* * *

The next morning Sheldon woke up 10 minutes earlier than usual, he didn't know why but somehow his stomach felt funny. He got up from his bed and went straight to the bathroom, he figured if he started his day early, he would have more time to work before he would visit UCLA.

He was sitting on is spot with a bowl of cereal when Leonard walked in, his roommate walked towards the hallway before halted in his tracks and looked at him, "you're early."

Sheldon rolled his eyes, "I am, Mr. Obvious."

Leonard shot daggers at him before walking towards the bathroom, "just another day at 4A," he muttered. After taking a shower, he fixed himself some toast and joined Sheldon in the living area.

"So…you going to work today?" He noticed Sheldon wearing his bus pants.

Sheldon nodded, "I am, although I am planning to visit Amy around lunch time," he cleared his throat and looked at Leonard, "do you think she'll appreciate it if I bring food?"

Leonard looked surprised at his friend's question before he beamed at him with pride, "yeah! I think she'll like that very much, that's a very nice gesture Sheldon."

Sheldon let himself smile a little, the funny feeling in his stomach slowly dissipating. They finished the show they were watching before they headed out of the apartment.

Once they got into the car, Sheldon turned to Leonard and bounced lightly on his seat, "do you want to play a game?"

Leonard groaned internally, "do I have a choice?"

"No, not really. Okay, so this game is called _What Siren am I?_ Here's the first one." Sheldon suddenly mimicked a siren which pierced Leonard's ears as soon as he heard it.

_Oh god, think of something Hofstadter,_ "uhh, I don't know, a fire truck?"

Sheldon looked at him smugly, "you have to be more specific than that, so no point for you," he paused to think of another siren before he bounced excitedly once again on the passenger's seat, "oh oh! Okay how about this," he went on to mimic another annoying siren.

_Stupid game,_ "um, the French police?" He guessed, trying to ignore the throbbing sensation on his head.

"Oh you were so close, it's Belgian ambulance," Sheldon informed him. "Okay um how about we move on to _What whistle am I?_" He opened his mouth but before he could start, Leonard cut him off.

"Can we stop for a while? I'm getting a headache."

Sheldon looked sad, "aw, right in the middle of our game."

Leonard fought himself not to roll his eyes, "yeah weird," he paused before glancing at Sheldon briefly, "have you told Amy you're gonna visit her?"

"No…I-I want to surprise her."

Leonard was floored, the past week he saw more of human Sheldon than he had for the last 8 years he'd been his roommate and he found himself nodding, "well good luck, I hope both of you will have a nice time. I can't wait to have Amy over for dinner on Friday."

Once they arrived at Caltech, Sheldon felt like time couldn't pass by fast enough, he finished his calculations in no time, he called a nice restaurant to order food for himself and Amy, and now he was fidgeting on his chair checking his watch every once in a while.

As soon as his watch read 11:30, he jumped out of his seat, grabbed his jacket and messenger bag, and went to fetch the lunch he ordered. After that, he made his way to the nearest bus stop and waited anxiously. He released a huge sigh as he got into a good seat on the bus. He looked out the window with mixed feelings, anticipation and nervousness. He hoped he won't mess this up. _You just have to invite her over for dinner at your apartment no big deal. Besides, she was the one who revealed your skills in the kitchen, it's only necessary for her to be there,_ he thought to himself. He turned his attention back to the streets of Pasadena growing smaller as he looked back.

40 minutes later, he arrived at his destination and shook off the remaining jitters he had on himself. Immediately, he found the building for Neurobiology and headed inside, "drats," he muttered to himself as he didn't know where Amy could be. He stood there for a few minutes before he heard a voice behind him.

"Excuse me sir, can I help you?" Sheldon turned around and saw a woman, probably a grad student, looking at him expectantly. "Oh my god you're Dr. Cooper! It's an honor to meet you sir."

He nodded his head and looked around before he settled on the person in front of him, "by any chance do you know where Dr. Amy Farrah Fowler's lab or office?"

A look of recognition appeared on the grad student's face as she offered him a smile, "yes, um it's on the left wing of the building, you just have to go down that hall," she pointed towards the left side, "take another left, and then Dr. Fowler's lab is on the right side four doors down."

Sheldon sighed in relief, "thank you," he turned to leave but the grad student called out to him again.

"Dr. Fowler's not there right now though, she's guest lecturing today," she looked down at her watch and noticed the time, "I could walk with you to the auditorium where she is, I'm supposed to go back there anyway, the lecture's only for the next 15 minutes."

The physicist agreed but asked the grad student to wait for him as he left the food in her lab. He took a quick look around and smiled to himself, before closing the door and joined the young student towards the auditorium. The student opened the door for him and he nodded his head in gratitude, as he looked forward, he smiled, seeing Amy in front of all these young people, eager to learn from her. There must be hundreds of students sitting in the auditorium and Sheldon felt a surge of pride.

"I'll leave you to it Dr. Cooper, again, it's an honor to meet you."

Sheldon offered a polite smile, "thank you for all the help, Ms…?"

The grad student smiled, "Seymour, and it's no problem," she gave him a last smile before going down back to her seat.

Sheldon looked around once again at the enclosed space before noticing the vacant chair beside him. Before taking a seat, he looked back at the front and watched as Amy flawlessly deliver her lecture. She was once again dressed in a very formal attire which Sheldon found flattering and unusual compared to her typical wool ensemble. _My little lump of wool._ He suddenly frowned when he noticed she stopped talking, only to realize she was now looking directly at him and he had enough sense to look back at her sheepishly.

The grad students were also confused at the abrupt pause, whispering with each other as they followed the gaze of their lecturer; the whispers grew as they all looked up at Sheldon. Amy cleared her throat, "alright everybody, I can entertain several questions before I end the lecture," she managed to get the attention of her students as Sheldon took a seat.

15 minutes later, the students began to file out of the auditorium and Sheldon made his way down to the podium. He saw Amy look up at him and met him halfway, without thinking he placed a hand on her waist and placed a kiss on her cheek before he pulled back to greet her, "hello."

Amy shivered at the contact and smiled at the man in front of her, "hi! This is a nice surprise, what are you doing here?"

Sheldon shrugged, not really knowing what reason he could blurt out that would not end up with him stuttering like a teenager. "I brought lunch, my friends seem to be taken with you, they asked me when I would host dinner and reminded me to ask you to come over at our apartment. You do know it's your fault that I am required to do so," he glared at her playfully.

"Hey! I didn't hear this much complaining 10 years ago, and if I remember correctly, I gained 2 pounds 10 months after we met since you kept insisting that you're gonna cook," she glared back. They stood there holding each other's gaze before bursting out in fits of laughter as they reminisced the past.

"Well you're worth it," he said seriously and Amy couldn't help the blush that appeared on her cheeks. "And hey, I also didn't hear you complain about the weight gain…ow!" he screeched when Amy slapped him on the shoulder.

Amy gathered her belongings before turning back to Sheldon, "come on, let's get out of here and where is this lunch you mentioned I'm starving!"

"Left it at your lab, I had a grad student point me where it was."

Amy raised an eyebrow, "you actually talked to a stranger?" Seeing Sheldon's glare, she chuckled and nudged him a bit, "I'm kidding."

They walked out of the auditorium together, their banter continued on even as they reached her lab.

"So are you available tomorrow? You could help me prepare it too if you want," Sheldon offered.

Amy smiled widely, "really? I'd love to, what time do you need me to be there?"

The physicist shrugged, "I haven't decided what to prepare yet but if you could drop by around 4pm that'll give us time for grocery shopping and about an hour give or take to cook dinner."

"Alright, I can't wait!" She inhaled the scent of her food, "thank you for this Sheldon."

Sheldon smiled, "you're welcome." He looked at her with a warm smile and the fluttering in his chest made it difficult for him to focus on his own food, but he didn't mind it one bit.

* * *

**I hope it was not too dragging for you guys lol. Next chapter will be the dinner and you'll find out how he's gonna ask Amy out. Amy visits Caltech and another tbbt character will make an appearance *winks***

~kingdomfictionalia


	3. Dinner Engagement

**Wow your reviews are amazing! I hope you keep em coming lmao. So far I have 8 chapters in mind and the ending is still unplanned as I will finalize it based on your reviews. If it's not good, I'll finish it off in 8 chapters but if you guys stick around, I may consider taking it up to 10-15 chapters. **

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy this one! There's a reference here from s1 of Young Sheldon so I hope you'll be able to spot it in case you're watching the series. Oh and plus the dish that Sheldon will be preparing in this chapter is something that I only looked up at the internet so I avoided any specifics to the procedure for fear of mistakes.**

* * *

Amy gazed up at the building before as she parked her car. She had never been to Caltech but she heard about it a bunch of times from Sheldon and of course the name of the university spoke for itself. She looked down at her watch and saw that she still have 15 minutes before she had to meet Sheldon, _god why am I so nervous about this? _"I'm being ridiculous," she shook her head and turned off the engine. She leaned back her head against her seat and closed her eyes, wishing her heartbeat would slow down.

A knock on her window made her jump and she turned her head seeing Howard standing outside. She put a hand on her chest and exhaled before she gestured for Howard to step back as she got out of the car. "You scared the crap out of me."

Howard chuckled, "I'm sorry, but you've been sitting there, I thought you fell asleep," he paused and asked, "what brings you by anyway, you gonna come over for dinner at Sheldon's?"

Amy chuckled, "yeah, in fact Sheldon asked me to accompany him to the grocery store before we go back to his place."

The engineer grinned, "nice, well come on then, I'll show you where Sheldon's office is," he led her inside the building and began an impromptu tour. Howard was not quite sure but somehow he felt quite drawn to Amy, not because he didn't have any female friends beside Penny, but he felt like Amy had a different vibe in her that made her seem like a great companion.

As they passed by the cafeteria, Howard caught a glimpse of Leonard and Raj and turned to Amy, "you want to say hi to Leonard and Raj?"

Amy smiled and nodded before they walked inside the cafeteria, Leonard noticed her first and he smiled, "hey Amy, what a surprise! I thought we'd see you later today?"

"Yeah, you know Sheldon," Amy shrugged before she turned to Raj whose eyes were wide in panic, "hello Rajesh, no alcohol today I presume?"

Raj shook his head before leaning towards Leonard. Amy stifled a laugh as Leonard's face scrunched up in confusion, "fine I'll tell her that but in a less creepy way," he cleared his throat and turned to Amy, "Raj says you look beautiful."

"Why thank you, that's very nice of you, Rajesh," she then looked at Howard and nodded, "I better go and see Sheldon, you know how he hates tardiness."

Howard rolled his eyes, "of course," they said goodbye to Leonard and Raj before stepping out.

He led Amy to the corridor where Sheldon's office was located, "well just go straight down, last door on the right."

"Thank you Howard."

Before Howard could reply, he saw a familiar face rounded the corner and a scowl formed on his face, "what do you want?"

"Hey now, I haven't even said anything," the man raised his hands defensively.

Amy had no idea what was going on, "well, thank you again Howard," she smiled and was about to step around the two when the other man blocked her path.

"Now now pretty lady, you can't go without telling me who you are," he grinned.

Amy looked at him disgustingly and pushed back her glasses to stare him down, "yeah well, you cannot tell me what to do, so if you don't mind, I better get going," she tried once more to move around him but failed.

Howard groaned, "Kripke leave the woman alone!"

Kripke just smirked at him before raising an eyebrow towards Amy, "you're feisty I like you," he said and winked.

Amy clenched her jaw in feeling the irritation bubbling up inside her, "well I can't say the same, I find you very appalling."

Kripke opened his mouth to respond but another voice behind him beat him to it, "the woman said no Barry."

"Stay out of this, Cooper, I'm about to make friends with the lady over here." Amy looked at Sheldon, confused and slightly irritated at the short man in front of her. She cleared her throat and Kripke turned his attention towards her, "now where were we?"

Amy gave a forced smile, "oh yes, I was just about to tell you to get lost as I have to meet Dr. Cooper for a friendly visit. Now if you'll excuse me, you're wasting my and Dr. Cooper's precious time." She was finally able to step around him and stood beside Sheldon. Then, both of them nodded to Howard before they retreated to his office.

Kripke gaped at the two of them before he looked at Howard, "told you to leave her alone, you didn't listen," Howard smirked before walking away.

* * *

After closing the door to his office, he faced Amy and shook his head, "I apologize for Kripke's behavior, I was afraid this would happen if you come here."

Amy smiled, "your timing was impeccable, I'm this close to elbow him out of the way," she made a pinch gesture with her index finger and thumb.

Sheldon looked at her bewildered, "Amy!"

The neurobiologist shrugged, "what? I can take down a man if needed be."

"Oh I don't doubt that one bit," Sheldon muttered under his breath, remembering a fairly similar incident that happened over a decade ago.

Amy chuckled and noticed the board beside his desk, "what are you working on right now?"

Sheldon crossed his office and leaned against his desk, "oh you know String Theory still, although lately I've been contemplating on shifting my field of study."

Amy tilted her head, "yeah? Why's that?"

Sheldon shrugged as he gathered his things and placing it inside his bag, "I just think it's time to consider other possibilities."

As he turned to her, Amy placed a comforting hand on his arm, "well whatever you decide, I'm sure you'll do great."

Sheldon smiled and opened the door, "of course I will, now shall we?"

Amy couldn't help but to roll her eyes but smiled nonetheless at his classic remark. Leave it to Sheldon to make you regret ever giving him a complement or words of encouragement.

As they passed by the corridor, Sheldon turned to her companion and said, "oh and by the way, we have to make dinner non-dairy, because Leonard's lactose-intolerant."

Amy filed the information on her mind and nodded, "okay, I think we can make it work."

Moments later they exited the building and she led him to her car, they got in quickly and Amy was about to insert the key when Sheldon stopped her hand, "wait, are you sure this vehicle is safe?"

Amy sighed, "yes Sheldon, I still stick to my biweekly car inspection as I have been doing since I got my very first car."

"Alright, I just wanna make sure."

"Just trust me and you'll be fine, I promise."

"Of course," Sheldon replied quietly.

Amy checked her mirrors before backing out of the parking lot and set off to the grocery store. Minutes later, she glanced briefly at Sheldon and asked, "so who else is gonna be at your apartment tonight?"

"Oh just the guys and of course Penny and Bernadette, nobody you haven't met yet."

She nodded, "are they the only members of your social group?"

Sheldon nodded, "yes, it started off with Leonard becoming my roommate seven years ago, and then he introduced me to Howard and Raj. Then four years later, Penny moved in across the hall and then she introduced Howard to Bernadette and they all become permanent addition to my so-called friends."

"Well I think it's great that you have them as friends."

Sheldon just shrugged and tossed the question back to Amy, "what about you? Any friends you've made for the last 10 years?"

"Well…not really. After leaving Harvard I just…got busy, I didn't have time for engaging in social relationships that would require me to have reciprocal interactions with them," she paused before quickly adding, "however, I do get along well with my colleagues at UCLA and I still keep in touch with some of my co-workers in Seattle, if that counts."

A comfortable silence blanketed them throughout the drive, for a Friday prevening, the store was more crowded than any other weekdays, Sheldon sighed as he shook his head and got out of the car. As he and Amy walked towards the entrance, he retrieved a list of items they will be needing for tonight, he scanned it once more and decided that it would be best for them to just go through each aisle of the grocery store so they won't be able to forget anything.

"Are you sure you don't want to split up? It may save us some time," Amy suggested.

Sheldon tilted his head and thought for a moment, after a couple of seconds he relented, "alright, here's your half of the list and make sure we meet back here after 30 minutes or so." He handed her the half of the list hesitantly before they split up. He was actually looking forward to this because he would be able to spend some time with Amy. They had to make up for the last 10 years and Sheldon was eager to move things forward. He still had no idea when and how he was going to ask her for a date and he realized that maybe it would help him to think while shopping on his own.

When he went to UCLA yesterday, he wanted to ask her then but chickened out on the last minute. He didn't know what's keeping him from asking her, _this is Amy, I've known her a long time, asking her out should be easy._ Sheldon groaned internally, being the genius that he was, he proved to be utterly clueless on how to navigate his current relations or lack thereof with Amy. Using his eidetic memory, he replayed some memories from their years together, _good Lord they were able to have date nights, visits to the zoo, museums, AND he was even intimate with her! Cooper what is wrong with you now?!_ He berated himself as he mindlessly picked up the ingredients on the shelves.

All of a sudden he jumped at the hand on his arm and he looked down at an older woman beside him. She was short and resembled his Meemaw a bit. She was looking at him quite curiously before smiling, "are you alright my dear?"

Sheldon cleared his throat, "yes, I am."

"Well I was just wondering why you'd be needing that much of a milk," she looked pointedly at his cart, and his eyes stared down as well with wide eyes as he noticed the excessive amount of milk cartons he placed on his cart.

"Oh dear," he mumbled and replaced the extra ones back on the shelves. He turned to the woman next to him and looked embarrassingly, "thank you."

The woman nodded, "you and your lady havin' troubles?"

Sheldon opened his mouth and stuttered a response, "I-we um…how did you…?"

The old woman chuckled lightly, seeing the man before her turn several shades of red, "I've seen that look and behavior lots of times on my husband's face."

Sheldon cringed inwardly at being too obvious of his struggle, he cleared his throat and stood straight, "she's not even my lady, so I have no idea what you are talking about," he denied.

The lady smirked, "oh so that's ya problem," she paused and surveyed him once more, "well son you gotta face this problem of yours head on," she moved past him and before turning to the next aisle she called back out to him, "I don't know where you're from but I'll tell you something us Texans always keep in mind, _we ain't afraid o' nothin'_, you might need it," she threw one last smile to his direction and disappeared to the next aisle.

Sheldon smiled faintly, hearing those words again the same way his Meemaw did when he was a kid. He shook his head and resumed his shopping so he could meet Amy right on time.

* * *

Leonard smiled as Penny got into the passenger's seat. She leaned into him and gave him a quick peck on the lips, "no Sheldon today huh?"

Leonard grinned, "nope, he got off work early to prepare dinner. Now that I'm thinking about it, I don't know if I should be worried or excited," he mused.

"I know," Penny gushed, "I mean when have you guys used your kitchen to make food?"

Leonard shot her a glance, narrowing his eyes at her, "hey!"

Penny scoffed in response, "well have you?" she challenged him with a pointed look.

Leonard's gaze faltered and looked forward to the road ahead of him, "no…" Penny smirked and leaned back against her seat and closed her eyes, fatigue taking over her after a long day at work.

They reached the apartment building in no time. The couple trudged up the stairs, talking about their respective works and Penny was just about to comment on Leonard when she stopped on the top landing of the third floor, "oh my god, what is that smell?" She inhaled the inviting smell and turned her head to Leonard, "oh I hope that's dinner calling!" Without waiting, she ran up the last flight of stairs and was shaking with excitement as she stood outside 4A, the smell now enveloping her from everywhere.

Leonard appeared behind her and smirked, "I kinda wanna get used to this. Do you think I can convince Sheldon to cook more often?"

Instead of answering her boyfriend, Penny opened the door and squealed as she saw Sheldon and Amy busy in the kitchen, "Amy!"

Amy turned to her with a smile on her face, "hey guys, nice to see you again," she was just about to give Sheldon the plate when Penny came up behind her and gave her a side hug, "someone's all giddy," Amy grinned.

Sheldon scoffed and narrowed his eyes at Penny, "that's 'cause she gets to eat again for free."

Penny narrowed her eyes back at him and crossed her arms, "yeah well I deserve the free food mister, may I remind you all the chauffeuring I did for you when Leonard was away for a conference?"

Leonard shook his head and hoped to break up the tension, "so what are you guys making? It smells amazing, we could smell it from the third floor."

"Well I made chicken fried steaks and Amy helped me with the king ranch casserole, and before you say anything, we made sure to make it non-dairy," Sheldon informed his best friend.

Amy grinned, "and you have to try the cheesecake recipe I got from Meemaw, you'd never want for anything else."

"Nice! Well I'm gonna go wash up first and help you guys out after."

"Is there anything we can help you with?" Penny asked as she sat down by the stool.

Amy shrugged and looked at Sheldon, he checked the time and looked around, "well we're only waiting for the casserole to be ready, why don't you set up the plates on the coffee table while we wait for Howard, Raj, and Bernadette to arrive."

Penny nodded and was about to cross the apartment when Amy asked, "oh by the way, do you have wine at your place? It would be perfect combination for tonight."

The blond smirked, "I like the way you think, be right back," she winked at Amy and gently placed the plates on the coffee table before running out to her apartment.

Amy turned back to Sheldon and found him frowning at her, "what?"

"You're drinking?"

She gave him a confused look, "yeah, why?"

"But you're driving," Sheldon said as a matter-of-factly.

Amy chuckled, "would it make you feel better if I promise to not exceed one glass of wine?"

Sheldon nodded, "and you better text me as soon as you get home."

Penny came back and put the wine bottle on the table and set up the plates. Minutes later the rest of the group arrived, Bernadette smiled at Amy and gave her a hug, "good to see you Amy."

Amy hugged her back, "you too."

Howard sat on the far end of the couch and took a deep breath, "aaah the smell of home-cooked meal, how I missed you."

Bernadette glared at her husband, "well if you put an effort to learn how to cook for once then we wouldn't have to order out most of the time," she growled.

Raj snickered behind her and Howard glared at him. He turned to Bernadette and pouted, "I'm sorry, you know I can't be left alone in the kitchen, I'll burn the house in record time!"

Bernadette just shook her head and sat down on the middle of the couch before pouring herself some wine. Leonard and Penny joined them in the living room and all of them turned their gaze to the couple in the kitchen who seemed to be lost in their own tasks.

From their viewpoint, the pair looked so in sync that it felt like they had been doing it for years already. They fell into a pattern of moving in the kitchen like it was some sort of dance. They knew when the other one needs to step back a little, move to side, duck, or reach around the other, without bumping with each other. It was intimate in its own way, however neither participant knowing just how much.

Sheldon on the other hand, was really trying to keep himself busy while planning to ask Amy out, he reminisced then their time together in his apartment in Massachusetts when he would offer to make dinner and she would insist on helping. It was fun, which Sheldon was surprised to admit once he realized it. He never had fun before meeting her. It was just all about work and Amy's addition to his life was unexpected but a welcome change to his dull life. He smiled as he was assaulted with the pleasant memories that he failed to hear the oven as it dinged, signaling that the casserole is ready to be served. Amy looked at him now, he stopped moving a while ago and instead leaned on the kitchen counter with a smile on his face, but he was staring at nothing, just his arms crossed and nothing more.

She took over and cautiously removed the dish from the oven and set it on top of the counter, she found herself being watched like a hawk by the other five occupants of the room and tilted her head, "are you guys okay?"

They nodded and cleared their throats and decided to start a conversation with each other after getting caught.

Amy finished cutting up the casserole and brought the dish over to the coffee table, she shook her head as she looked at Sheldon, he seemed to be spending a lot of his time inside his head again, she thought. She walked up to him and saw that his eyebrows were now furrowed, as if he's in some kind of discomfort. A wave of concern came over her and she instantly stepped closer him, she brought up her hand on his head and tried to smooth down his eyebrows. She smiled as he snapped out of his thoughts and looked at her.

"Amy," he whispered.

Amy was about to answer when Penny approached the counter silently, she waved off Amy and mouthed, _"don't mind us."_ She retrieved the chicken fried steak and served it to the group in the living room who were trying not to eavesdrop once again.

Amy kept her hand on Sheldon's face, caressing his face softly, "are you alright?" she asked.

He smiled at her and nodded, "yes," he gently encased her hand in his and gave it a light squeeze, silently telling her that everything was really fine. A gleam shone through his eyes and he stood back up, "now dinner's awaitin', shall we?"

Amy rolled her eyes but followed him to the living room. Howard now occupied Leonard's office chair and Raj was sitting comfortably on the floor. This prompted Amy to take the seat Bernadette was sitting on a while ago and of course Sheldon on his spot. They dug into their meal and as they ate, the group was shocked at how the delicious the food was.

"Sheldon this is amazing!" Penny's eyes were wide as she chewed her food.

"Well I'll be damned, the great Sheldon Cooper is a master in the kitchen," Howard nodded his head as he took another bite of the chicken.

Raj took a sip of his wine before speaking up, "if this is what Texas tastes like I might just hop on the next plane and move there."

Sheldon beamed with pride before glancing at the woman seated beside him, "well I can't take all the credit. Amy helped me with the casserole after all."

Leonard turned to his roommate and looked at him in confusion, "how come you like to eat takeout so much? It's obvious that you could prepare your own meal."

Sheldon shrugged, "it takes too much of my time, you know how particular I am with those things. I like to keep my schedule only for important things."

The girls snorted and looked at him in disbelief, "important things? So video games, comic books, and the train store is more important than preparing your own food?" Bernadette asked.

Not seeing her point, Sheldon looked confused and agreed, "yes. I know you may be confused but eating take out saves me time, but the purpose of me having time for comic books and video games is a way for me to have some balance. I am a man of science and the work is complicated which is why I know I am prone to burnout, these things serve as an outlet for me."

"Who are you and what have you done to our Sheldon?" Howard narrowed his eyes.

Sheldon just rolled his eyes before focusing back on his plate.

"Anyway," Bernadette cleared her throat and turned to Amy, "do you have any plans for thanksgiving?"

Amy paused to think of her schedule and shrugged, "I don't know yet, I usually work during the holidays and spend time with my dad and brother a day before…why do you ask?"

Bernadette and Howard smiled at her, "we're hosting Thanksgiving this year as it is the first one we'll celebrate as a married couple. If you don't have any plans, you're welcome to join us," Howard informed her.

Amy was shocked at the invitation. She only knew these people a week ago, and now they were inviting her over for a holiday. It was beyond her how they could accept her into their social group in just a short time they've known her. Yes she had bonded with each one of them but a part of her was convinced that it was just because she was Sheldon's friend and they didn't want to upset him. Now, sitting in an apartment surrounded by a group of people she could relate to, and possibly call them friends soon, she suddenly felt emotional and nodded silently at their offer.

She cleared her throat and blinked back the tears threatening to spill, "I'd love to, thank you."

The rest of the night had been a pleasant affair, dessert was received with the same praise as Sheldon's cooking. As their conversations died down, Sheldon noticed it was almost his bedtime and stood up, "I believe I should be getting ready for bed."

Howard helped Bernadette with her coat and thanked Sheldon and Amy for the dinner, "me and Bernie have to go too, we're meeting her parents tomorrow for her dad's birthday," he shivered, dreading to meet her father again.

Bernadette just shook her head, hugging her friends goodnight before walking out of the apartment. Raj followed them out but turned again and asked Amy, "you're not gonna stick a needle in my brain when I go to UCLA right?"

Amy laughed softly, "no Raj, I'll simply help you figure out how and why you developed selective mutism and hopefully we could find a solution for you to overcome it."

Before his confidence ran out, Raj walked over to her and gave her a hug before dashing out of the room in embarrassment.

Penny and Leonard snickered as they both stood up and gathered the plates. "It's a good thing Sheldon's in the bathroom," Penny commented.

Leonard smirked, "yeah I could imagine the look on his face if he saw Raj pouncing on Amy."

Amy rolled her eyes and stood up as well, following the couple into the kitchen, "I think pouncing is a bit of an overstatement, Raj was just showing his thanks. I'm surprised he was not slurring at all from the amount of alcohol he consumed tonight."

"Yeah that may have been Penny's influence," Leonard pointed out.

"Hey!" Penny objected. "Don't listen to him Ames."

Amy smiled at the nickname used by Penny and enjoyed the comfortable silence as they cleaned up the apartment. As they tidied up the last few things in the kitchen, Sheldon walked out of the bathroom, still in his day clothes. "Is everything spotless and put back on their proper places? I would conduct another inspection in the morning so don't try to hide anything."

Leonard and Penny glared at him, "well if you're so concerned why didn't you clean up yourself?" Penny hissed.

Sheldon shrugged, "not worth my time."

"Sheldon!"

Sheldon turned to Amy and noticed the angry expression on her face. He resisted to roll his eyes but seeing the look on her face caused an uneasy feeling in his stomach again and knew that he needed to do it right or else he might just miss a shot on taking her out to dinner.

He sighed and turned back to the couple beside him and bowed his head, "I apologize."

"Thank you!" The couple replied in chorus.

He looked at Amy and pouted, "are you happy now?"

Amy sighed and shook her head in resignation before stepping up towards him, "how many times have I told you to watch out for the words in your head…not everyone is as understanding as your friends, even then that doesn't give you an excuse to say things like that."

"I told you I'm not great at these things!" Sheldon whined, a bit embarrassed of being told of in front of his friends. "I would appreciate if you stop embarrassing me now," he added quietly.

The other three chuckled, Amy picked up her bag and her coat and said, "come on, walk me down to my car," she gestured to the door and bid Leonard and Penny goodbye.

Sheldon followed her out and they descended the stairs. When they reached her car, they stared at each other for a while before Amy leaned closer and gave him a kiss on his cheek, she pulled back and smiled, "I had a lovely time Sheldon, thank you for tonight."

Sheldon felt his body tingle and knew it was the appropriate to broach the subject of dinner. He smiled back at her and cleared his throat, "it was nice indeed. I hope they didn't scare you off and well…Thanksgiving at Wolowitz's would be a pleasant affair, Bernadette's a good cook."

"Well then, I look forward to it," giving him one last smile, she was about to open her car door when Sheldon stopped her. She met his eyes and looked at him expectantly.

"Amy I'd like to make a proposal."

"Okay, I'm listening."

"How would you feel about having dinner with me next Saturday?…and maybe go to a museum or the zoo, you know…just us." He looked down, afraid of the answer, yet when he felt her hand entwined with his, he snapped his head back up to look at her and saw her eyes shining and with a smile on her face.

"I would be honored Sheldon."

Sheldon found himself grinning as he nod his head, "good…it's a date."

Amy laughed softly, "yes it is Dr. Cooper, good night I'll see you Saturday," she winked at him and took the driver's seat.

Before she could close the door, Sheldon leaned down and said, "have a safe drive, text me when you get settled in…and good night Dr. Fowler," he winked at her in return and watched as she turned on the engine and drove away from the building.

He turned towards the building and walked up three flights of stairs with a skip on his steps. He just asked Amy out on a date and she said yes. He couldn't wipe off the grin on his face even as he entered his apartment. He barely registered in his mind that Leonard and Penny were still snuggled on the couch and jumped when he heard Penny's voice, "if I didn't know any better I'd say he hit a home run," she mumbled.

Sheldon stopped in front of the hallway of the apartment and turned to Penny, "I don't play baseball, I don't see why I would hit a home run?"

Penny rolled her eyes as Leonard laughed, "good night moon pie!"

Sheldon walked the length of the hallway and entered his room, completely missing the connotation of his friend's remark.

* * *

**I finished this one early lol, I hope it was okay though! I don't know if it's just me but I like Howard/Amy friendship a lot, it was very subtle in the show but I always love their interactions even though it was limited…so I kinda introduced that in this chapter. As for Kripke, well I'm planning if I will feature him again in another chapter, so let me know what you think. **

**Next chapter will be girls' night and then of course the first date of ShAmy…I gotta ask though, would you like them to address the three-date rule? Or would you want Amy to say the infamous line of all forms of physical contact up to and including coitus are off the table? Or let them take a wholly different path?**

**Leave me your thoughts!**

~kingdomfictionalia


	4. Date Night Introspection

**This chapter was supposed to be posted last Sunday but I had to rewrite it a couple of times and it turned out to be longer than usual lol. I struggled with a writer's block tbh and I had to divert my attention to something else before I dive back in. Which made me enjoy my puzzle too much (I've been working on it for three weekends already) so I wasn't able to finish this chapter on time. Expect the next one to be delayed as well, but not much, it's my midterms next week and yeah, I'm ranting sorry! **

**I'm introducing a new character here so if you have opinions about her, feel free to leave me your thoughts. You may find Sheldon a bit more OOC than the previous chapters. Now off to SHAMY people! Enjoy!**

* * *

Days after agreeing on a date with Sheldon, Amy was in a happy mood, it took all her willpower not to burst with excitement. But now, it was Thursday and only then she realized that she had nothing to wear. Yes she had her cardigans and sweaters for her daily outfit, and she wore them to the dates she had been on before just to please her mother, but she knew this one was different.

Amy contemplated on her wardrobe options as she sat gingerly on her bed. "sweater, cardigan, got some top…sweater, cardigan," she muttered as her eyes scanned through her closet. An alarming thought dawned on her and she helplessly laid back on her bed. "Oh god," she closed her eyes, suddenly feeling dreadful of her date with Sheldon.

Thinking back 10 years ago, she was a younger, happier, and more carefree person. She didn't feel self-conscious at all wearing frilly dresses, sleeveless tops, and most daunting of all…pants. It also didn't hurt that she got herself a man that wasn't ashamed of telling her she looked beautiful and quite attractive. But after moving out to New Jersey, all those clothes were sent to charity and she settled on for more conservative and professional looking clothes. Now she was regretting her decision and groaned in frustration.

An idea crossed her mind and she abruptly sat up. Grabbing her phone from the bedside table, she unconsciously nibbled on her fingernail while mulling over her decision, she began to type on her phone but repeatedly erased the message before she could finish the sentence.

Amy took a deep breath and braved on to send the message. She held her breath waiting for a reply and when she got one, she sighed in relief.

* * *

The morning came way too fast for Amy as she woke up to the offending sound of her alarm. She quickly got ready for work, thinking that the sooner she started the earlier she could get to the mall this afternoon.

As she got in her car, her phone vibrated, alerting her to a text message. She smiled as she read Sheldon's name on the screen.

_We're still on for our date tomorrow? -S_

Amy took a deep breath and replied, _Yes, of course, I'm looking forward to it. _

It didn't take long for her to receive a reply and her smile turned into a grin as she read Sheldon's message over and over.

_I'm glad. I can't wait to see you tomorrow. I assume you are about to go to work, I would just like to greet you good morning and I hope you have a safe drive over. -S_

Her hands were shaking as she typed a response, her grin never faltering.

_Thank you, Sheldon. I hope you have a lovely day as well. See you tomorrow. -A_

She tossed her phone inside her purse and pulled out of the lot before she ended up spending more time than she must on her phone. Her day just got better and she hoped it would stay that way.

With a sudden need to release the giddiness in her system, Amy turned on the stereo and listened to some Neil Diamond, singing along to the lyrics of her favorite singer.

She arrived at UCLA in no time, and as walked down the corridor to her lab, she was met with a surprise that had her grinning once again. A young woman just got out of her lab and closed the door behind her, Amy approached her and called, "Bailey?"

The young woman turned and beamed at her, "Dr. Fowler! I didn't expect you for another hour, oh my god, I can't believe it's only been a few weeks! I've missed working with you." Bailey gave her a tight hug which Amy gladly accepted and returned.

"God do I miss having you around," Amy shook her head and stepped inside the lab, "were you heading off somewhere?"

Bailey shrugged, "actually I was just about to get us some breakfast, do you have any specific in mind?"

Amy placed a hand over her chest and smiled, "you are a saint, I haven't had breakfast yet, I kinda fancy some pancakes if you don't mind, oh and here," she dug into her purse and gave Bailey a few bills to cover the expense.

"Oh you don't have to, I'll be happy to pay for it," Bailey tried to push the money away but Amy kept insisting.

"Well you just got back from a vacation, and I'm gonna use the boss card here," Amy looked at her pointedly.

Bailey narrowed her eyes at Amy, "you're not playing fair Dr. Fowler," she said as she took the money from her superior.

Amy smirked at her, "when have I ever?"

Bailey rolled her eyes at her boss, laughing as she stepped out of the lab. Amy watched her retreating form and sighed in content, _yep, this day couldn't get any better._

Time flew by relatively fast as soon as Amy threw herself into her work. She and Bailey were working on interpreting the results for her experiment when her she felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. She fished it out of her lab coat and smiled seeing Sheldon's name once again. She wondered if he realized he was being a bit clingy with all these text messages, _maybe he's changed after all,_ she thought.

Opening the message, she let herself smile, a blush coloring her cheeks.

_I hope you are not forgetting to eat lunch. Me and the guys are talking about monkeys a while ago and it reminded me of you. Good luck on your research, Dr. Fowler. -S_

As she read this, she didn't realize her assistant looking over her shoulder, so she jumped at the proximity of her voice and quickly turned over her phone. "Whatya got there Dr. Fowler?"

"Nothing, just a text message from a friend," Amy cleared her throat and tuck a strand of hair behind her ear, suddenly feeling warm all over.

Bailey smirked and snickered, "yeah a friend, of course."

Amy gave her a look before asking her assistant about her vacation, "how was it?"

Bailey shook her head, knowing her boss was trying to change the topic, but she didn't want to push her so she shrugged, "it was okay…well better than okay, we spent time one week in Italy, then France, and oh Switzerland was so beautiful!"

Amy smiled, "I'm glad you enjoyed it, everyone knows it's due time you use your vacation days!" She exclaimed.

Bailey laughed and nodded, "what about you? How's the conference?"

"Oh it was good, my lecture went well. I met some colleagues from Seattle again, oh and I run into Dr. McGaugh, that was one of the highlights from that conference."

"Oh you lucky gal! Did you get to meet new people?"

Amy hesitated for a bit, mulling it over before she decided, _oh what the hell._ "I did," she cleared her throat and grabbed her phone and held it close, "I also run into Dr. Cooper after the welcome dinner. Then he introduced me to his friends, so I got—"

"Wait a second, 'Dr. Cooper' like _the_ Dr. Sheldon Cooper? The tall, slim, beautiful blue eyes, arrogant but highly intelligent, Dr. Cooper?"

Amy looked at her assistant warily, feeling a tinge of jealousy at the very specific description of Sheldon. She found herself nodding, "yeah…that's the one."

Bailey looked at her in amazement, "what was that like?"

Amy tilted her head, "oh it was fine, I haven't seen him in 10 years so it was a shock," she said, trying to downplay her emotions.

"WHAT?" Bailey inched her chair closer to her boss and put her chin on her palm, "why didn't I know this?"

Amy laughed, "I don't tell you everything that goes on in my life Bailey, I have a life of my own too."

Bailey just snorted, "yeah right. I know you had your PhD at 20, you're originally from Glendale, you graduated as Valedictorian for elementary, high school, and college. Your brother is a businessman, your dad worked with the air force, your mom was a former teacher before she was diagnosed with early onset Alzheimer's, I know you're obligated to date once a year, which I think is stupid by the way. So you want me to get your schedule for you or you spill the beans here because I think I saw _Dr. Cooper's_ name on your phone a while ago."

Amy sighed in defeat knowing she was caught, "I told you, I haven't seen him in 10 years so I didn't bother to mention him…and he may have asked me out on a date tomorrow," she stifled a smile and turned away from her assistant whose mouth hung wide open, "come on let's get some lunch, I'm famished."

* * *

Sheldon found himself distracted most of the day, the equations on his whiteboard glaring back at him, challenging him to solve and balance them. But as he tried to block out any wandering thoughts to focus on his work, it always came back to Amy and the irrational fear of the date tomorrow. For someone so confident about himself, Sheldon was overcame with sudden worry, insecurities, and second-guessing. He dropped his head on the desk and groaned, "this is preposterous!"

Times like this he wished he was more adept with social interactions, maybe then he could talk to someone about it.

Deep down Sheldon knew he had nothing to worry about. Amy agreed to go on a date with him, he didn't force her too, or implied that she couldn't say no. She said yes of her own volition.

He remembered the moment he entered his room, how his chest still fluttered even as he lied down on his bed. He didn't bother to wipe off the grin on his face, something he rarely did. If Sheldon would be completely honest, he may had to admit that he _loved_ the feeling…it may take him a while to admit the other thing on his mind though, knowing he wasn't ready yet and he knew neither was she.

* * *

Amy waited patiently at the entrance of the galleria, her nerves making another appearance. She hoped this time there would be no pranks of ditching her or making her a subject of another joke that would result in public humiliation. She already endured so much of that in her teenage years. Who knew this day would come that she would be waiting at the mall to wait for a friend? She smiled to herself and took a deep breath, _it's going to be fine, relax,_ she told herself.

Before she could continue anymore, Penny appeared behind her and she jumped in surprise, "oh dear!" she put a hand on her chest and exhaled, "you and your friends really have a habit of giving me a scare."

Penny grinned at her before she moved to give Amy a brief hug, "sorry! You seemed so concentrated on the ground there."

Amy just chuckled as they entered the mall, "thanks for agreeing to this by the way. I'm not good with selecting an outfit anymore, so I need some help."

Penny turned to her and gave her a once over, Amy instinctively crossed her arms over her midsection, self-conscious at being scrutinized. She saw how Penny dressed and she envied to have that confidence, _well I did have that confidence before._ She bit her lip and looked at Penny hesitantly, "so? I'm a lost cause aren't I?"

Penny snorted and waved off her statement, "oh sweetie no! I've seen how you dressed during the conference and I gotta say girl you turned some heads over there."

Amy's eyes widened and felt her cheeks warm, "r-really?"

"Yeah and I know a physicist who cannot take their eyes off of you without a doubt," Penny wiggled her eyebrows suggestively and gave her friend a nudge. Amy cleared her throat, shivering at the image formed in her head. "But I _am_ wondering since last Friday why you dressed like that on a normal day…I mean, I'm not judging, I'm just really curious, aren't you hot under all those layers? You got a good figure, why hide it?"

Amy shrugged, "like I told you before, my mother technically had a control over my life for as long as I can remember, and I guess it just stuck…I dressed differently before though, but now I can't even imagine wearing jeans for crying out loud. I had to give those away to charity after…you know. Start new. Anything that would make me look uninteresting, I took it."

Penny nodded, "so…have you talked to your mother recently? If you don't mind me asking."

Amy smiled, "I haven't actually, she has early onset Alzheimer's, so she's staying in a home now, I only visit her bimonthly…I don't know if that makes me an ungrateful daughter but it works for us, I try not to involve my mother in my adult life as much as possible or else I'll end up trapped forever."

"I'm sure you did what's best for you. It's your life and no one else should have a say on how you navigate through it."

Amy felt genuinely understood right at that moment, she stopped walking and smiled at Penny, "thank you Penny."

Penny smiled back at her, "no problem, what are friends for?" she winked and tugged at Amy's hand and dragged her into one of the stores, "now come on, let's pick a couple of things that would make Sheldon drool all over."

Amy shrieked as she stumbled behind Penny, blushing profusely all the while.

Two hours later, Amy had spent more money than she intended to and still Penny said they haven't found the right outfit yet. "What exactly am I supposed to wear on a date? A ball gown?"

Penny gave her a look before responding, "well we've got you a more laid back version of your blouses and skirts, but we still need to buy you couple of dresses for dates. I mean sweetie, if you can manage to look dashing when you have your lectures, I'm sure you can pull off a mean date night outfit without hiding behind all those layers. You got the figure, be proud of it."

They went into one of the stores and Penny immediately squealed when she saw a cute black dress for Amy to try on. She took it from the rack and held it up. She looked at Amy expectantly, "well?"

Amy skimmed over the dress, hesitating because of its length and the lace material for its top. "I don't know…isn't it too much?"

"Of course not! Look, even though it's lace, the material is still thick so I'm sure it wouldn't make you uncomfortable or exposed in any way. The length of this dress may be shorter than what you usually wear but come on, it's a date night, plus it has elbow sleeves so you don't need to wear a cardigan for it. Why don't you try it on and if you still think you don't like it, then we'll keep looking, okay?" Penny gave her a smile.

Amy took a deep breath and nodded as she took the dress from Penny. She went inside the dressing room and looked at herself in the mirror before taking another breath and removed her clothes. She tried on the dress and closed her eyes, afraid of what she didn't know. It took her a couple of moments before she had the courage to open them. When she did, she gasped at what she saw in the mirror, it was her alright, but somehow it was also a different version of her. She was taken aback, her stomach fluttering and her lips curled into a smile, _I like it._ Suddenly she jumped at the knock, "yeah?"

"Come on, let me see," Penny called over.

"O-okay," Amy exhaled and tentatively opened the door, peeking behind it, she saw Penny's encouraging smile before she opened the door wide enough for the dress to be in full view. Amy shifted her gaze from the floor to the blonde's face, waiting for any reaction. What she saw though she didn't know what to make of. Penny's mouth dropped but said nothing which made Amy nervous, "w-what do you think?"

Penny cleared her throat and smirked at her, "I don't know about you but the dress is perfect for you, don't you think?"

Amy let herself smiled and said shyly, "me too, I-I like it."

Penny beamed at her, "great! Now let's pay and get out of here, I need a refill on my stomach." Amy laughed and followed Penny to the counter. While waiting for their purchase, Penny turned to her, phone in her right hand and asked, "do you want to come over at my apartment after? Maybe try on some of the clothes we got? It's a Friday, Bernie can meet us there."

Amy swallowed and tilted her head, "I don't know…I've already imposed myself on your afternoon as it is, I wouldn't want to make myself more of a nuisance."

Penny frowned, "oh you won't be, I enjoyed shopping with you Amy, and this is what friends do after shopping, they hang out and talk about different things over wine and maybe also some ice cream."

If Amy told herself a while ago that her day couldn't get any better, she was wrong. It just did. She smiled internally. If she could have a conversation with young Amy right now, she would give her a very tight hug and tell her that she wouldn't be alone forever. She'd tell herself loneliness won't be her constant companion because right now, she had friends who genuinely want to spend time with her and she's going on a date tomorrow with a guy she liked. All those nights of crying herself to sleep, wondering why no one bothered to notice her or even acknowledged she was there, it wasn't her future. _Her life will get better._

"Amy?"

Amy shook her head, noticing the paper bag that Penny was holding out to her. She took it and nodded in thanks, "so, what time does Bernadette get off work?"

Penny turned to her and squealed as she hugged Amy, "great you're coming!" When she pulled back, they went out of the store, "well she's already off work. She went home first to get some rest, because she's been so busy with work all week. She said she'll get to the apartment by 8pm."

The next thing Amy knew was she was sitting on Penny's couch in her living room with Bernadette beside her as they looked over some of Penny's purchase a while ago.

"Wow, Penny these all looked nice! You planning on flirtin' with more doctors?" Bernadette winked at her.

Penny shot her a mock glare as she threw on of her shirts to the shorter blonde, "oh shut up!"

Bernadette squealed as she ducked below the garment thrown at her. She turned to Amy and nudged her shoulder a bit, "lemme see what you got for Sheldon, Penny told me you looked really pretty."

Amy gaped at her before turning to Penny, "aww thanks Penny." The blonde winked at her and passed the paper bag to her, "where's your bathroom?"

Penny led her to her bedroom and pointed towards the bathroom door. She left to give the neurobiologist her privacy and returned to Bernadette, "I ain't lying when I told you that girl's got some grade A assets she's been hiding."

"I know, even I caught Howie checking her out when we were at the conference," Bernadette laughed and shook her head.

Penny sighed and shrugged, "Amy's a great gal, if she needs us to help her regain some of her self-esteem, then we'll be there for her. I don't know why but I really want to be friends with her. Her mom really did a number on her from what I've heard so far."

Bernadette nodded in agreement but didn't say anything in return. They waited patiently for Amy and when she emerged from the bedroom they couldn't help but grin, "you look amazing Amy!"

Amy smiled at her, tucking her hair behind her ear, "thank you."

Penny jumped off the couch, "oh your date is gonna be perfect Sheldon won't know what hit him."

Bernadette gave a hoot and raised her wine glass, "to Sheldon and Amy."

Penny raised hers as well, "Sheldon and Amy…hmmm to Shamy!"

Amy scrunched up her nose at the amalgamation of their names, "Shamy? Really?"

The other two women just laughed and nodded. They asked Amy to try on some of the blouse and skirts together. Penny was able to convince her to forego the tights every once in a while. She also got Amy to buy sweaters which were more fashionable than her normal ones, and also taught her how to pair it up with some of her cardigans if she insisted on wearing them most of the time.

Amy was grateful for Penny's insights. Shopping with someone like Penny, she thought that she'd be forced to buy clothes that would be uncomfortable for her, but Penny never did that. In fact, she asked about what her wardrobe looked like and worked her way from there. She now knew how to mix and match her clothes instead of just putting together an ensemble without giving it any thought. She liked having different clothes that were still her style, and she couldn't have been more lucky that Penny took her time to help her.

* * *

Sheldon paced back and forth in his living room, wringing his hands and muttering under his breath. If someone other than his friends would see him like this, they'd probably thought he had lost his mind or went crazy, which Sheldon would ultimately deny by saying his mother had him tested.

With his back to him, Leonard sighed, "Sheldon! Can you try and tone it down? I'm not even looking at you but I already feel nauseous knowing your going in circles over there." Seconds ticked by and it was as if he wasn't heard. He swiveled his chair and blinked at his best friend, her eyebrows pulled down in confusion. "Buddy are you okay?" Still no response. Leonard stood up and caught the sleeve of Sheldon's coat, stopping him in his tracks.

Sheldon was breathing heavily, Leonard looked directly at Sheldon's eyes, unfocused and filled with emotions he wouldn't normally associate with the tall physicist. "Leonard, I-I can't. I just," Sheldon breathed out. "Amy, she'd be, I'm not su-I don't," he gasped, his breath shallow and rapid.

Leonard put his hand on Sheldon's elbow and sat him down on his spot. "Hey, buddy, calm down. It's gonna be okay. Just breathe, come on, follow me," he guided Sheldon to breathe properly. It took him a couple of minutes before it went back to normal. He watched as Sheldon closed his eyes and leaned his head back on the couch. Leonard stood up and decided to fix him some tea.

After fixing the hot beverage, he went back to the living room and offered the cup of tea towards his best friend, Sheldon took it from him and had a sip before he placed it down on the coffee table. After a beat of silence, Leonard decided to jump on the subject, "wanna talk about it?"

He saw Sheldon hesitate for a while before he finally settled and turned to him, "Leonard, what if I fail at this? What do I have to do to make sure I don't do anything stupid and ruin this date? I-I know I'm a brilliant physicist and better than everybody but this…it's different and I-what if, the things we did back then doesn't appeal to her anymore? What if I make an assumption based from our past and it turns out that she doesn't like it?" His eyes widened in fear, "what if she doesn't want me anymore Leonard, I won't be able to recover from such an embarrassment!"

Leonard was surprised by the sudden vulnerability from his usually above-baser-urges roommate. He tried to process everything he said and cleared his throat, trying to formulate a response to help him out of his predicament. "You're overthinking this again buddy. Did you tell her where and what you guys are gonna do this afternoon?" Sheldon nodded his head. "What did she say?"

Sheldon shrugged, "she said it's fine and she's looking forward to it."

"Okay, that's a good thing right? It means she's on board on whatever plan you have for her. Also, you personally chose your itinerary for today, you took time to decide what activities not only you would enjoy but would make Amy have a good time too. Just be yourself Sheldon, I think you know Amy more than anybody and besides, you don't need to rush things, I hope you know that?"

"Of course."

"Then take all the time that you need, you don't have to worry about her not wanting you."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because Sheldon," he paused and gave his best friend a comforting smile, "she waited for you, for 10 long years. If she didn't want you, she wouldn't have said yes, to this date, to dinner last week, to even talking to you at the conference. You have to trust yourself _and_ trust her as well. If you're nervous, I'm sure she is too. Don't think too hard. Just be the man she deserves."

Sheldon took a deep breath and nodded. He cleared his throat and said, "thank you, Leonard."

Leonard beamed at him and nodded in acknowledgement, "no problem buddy," he paused. "So are you going to be okay?"

"Yes, I think I am."

"Good." Leonard stood up and went back to work.

At exactly 3pm, there was a knock on the door and Sheldon had to smile at Amy's punctuality. He stood up and went to answer it. He opened it wide and had to resist himself to let his jaw drop as he saw what she was wearing. "Hello Sheldon," Amy smiled at him.

Sheldon blinked, using Kolinahr to get himself together. He cleared his throat and smiled back, "Hello Amy, y-you look beautiful," he leaned down and kissed her cheek. When he pulled back he asked, "do you want to come in first or head to the science center already?"

Amy shrugged, "we could go. It is Saturday after all, traffic may be heavier than usual so it's better to be early so we could head back in time for your laundry night."

Sheldon nodded, "very well. I think that is the best course of action." He turned to Leonard, "Good bye Leonard."

Leonard turned his head and smiled at the couple, "good bye you guys, have fun with your date!"

Sheldon closed the door behind him and gestured for Amy to walk ahead of him, "how was your girls' night yesterday?"

Amy chuckled, "it was fun. I went shopping with Penny before that, then she invited me and Bernadette to try on some of the things we bought from the mall. What about you? You guys were pretty loud last night, it sounded chaotic over your apartment."

"It was vintage video game night, and who doesn't shout over their television when engaging in sports?" He smirked. "However, I did hope you would stop by the apartment, but then I figured you were too busy or tired, I didn't want to bother you ladies."

Amy looked at him and stopped on the second-floor landing, "Well _I _also didn't want to bother you and the guys, you were having so much fun," she giggled. "And I did text you, didn't I? Plus, if I went over there, there's a risk of you seeing this dress beforehand."

Sheldon gulped as they reached the lobby, "you bought that dress for me?"

Amy raised an eyebrow, "no…I bought this dress for _me_, of course with Penny's help, so I could wear it for our date," she said, too innocently, before turning to head over the driver's side of the car. She had to stop herself from laughing as she saw Sheldon's cheeks turned red. _Of course I bought the dress for him, I wouldn't want to disappoint my man, now would I?_ She thought as she stepped inside the car. She waited for Sheldon to buckle up his seatbelt she backed out of the lot and weaved into traffic.

* * *

They arrived at the museum around 4pm. They sighed in relief when they realized that the number of visitors were not that overwhelming considering it was a weekend.

Sheldon led Amy first to the ecosystem exhibits, knowing she would enjoy observing the animals. Secretly though, he mostly enjoyed the look on her face, the look of admiration and fascination every time an animal would come close enough to her. She would get this sparkle in her eyes, then she would bite her lower lip to contain her excitement, but Sheldon could still see the slight buzz in her body every single time. She would clasp her hands in front of her and that would only be the time she'd let herself smile widely and his favorite part, the one he was always eager to see, was the moment Amy would turn to him and gush over what the particular animal did that captured her heart. Sometimes she would reach out her hand for him to take and he'd share the moment with her, listening to any bit of information she'd like to share.

A smile formed on his lips, admiring the brunette beside him as her face was pressed against the glass of the aquarium. He let out a soft laugh as his gaze turned to a child next to her, who was looking up at Amy with confused look before mimicking her stance. He pulled out his phone, sneaking a picture of them both. He shook his head with a smile still plastered on his face. Just then, Amy stepped back and skipped over to Sheldon, "come on look at this!" She grabbed his hand and dragged him closer to the aquarium. She started pointing several species and spouted off information after information, making Sheldon's heart flutter.

He already knew that if anyone could match his intelligence, it would be Amy. They may belong to different fields of science but he learned early on their relationship to never degrade her line of work. He still thought it was just icky stuff but he came to respect Biology knowing how important it was to Amy.

As he stood there, listening to her, he decided to lace their fingers together which made Amy pause and turned to look at their joined hands. Then, she lifted her gaze to his and he couldn't help but wink at her which made her smile widely before she resumed talking.

For Amy's part, she was glad she didn't chicken out at the last minute. She was on the verge of hyperventilating and cancelling already after putting on the dress. But as if fate called them on it, she received a text message from both Bernadette and Penny telling her to have fun and don't worry too much.

When Sheldon answered the door, her mouth dried seeing him in a suit. He had a blue shirt under his jacket which highlighted his blue eyes. After that the next thing she knew, his lips were pressed against her right cheek, her body tingling at that sensation. She closed her eyes briefly and opened them just in time as he pulled back. The compliment he gave her made the butterflies in her stomach wild, she tried hard to keep herself in check and not make any rash decisions that would turn their date into a disaster.

She and Sheldon held hands all the way through all ecosystem exhibits. She missed the feeling of his hands against hers, they've held hands, when they reunited, but this one, it was a hold of familiarity, trust, and comfort, basking in each other's presence without using words to express the sentiment.

They moved on to the other exhibits and Amy had to laugh when Sheldon began to criticize some of their exhibits, muttering words such as horrifyingly dangerous, inappropriate, and the most ridiculous of them all…malarkey. He insisted on giving her his self-made tour of the exhibits, especially on the huge aircraft displays and telescopes, some of which were developed by NASA.

As they passed by the last exhibit, Sheldon squeezed her hand and asked, "did you have fun?"

Amy smiled at him and nodded her head, "I did, very much so. I also learned a lot from you Dr. Cooper."

At that remark, Sheldon couldn't help the proud look on his face and he unconsciously stood straight and raised an eyebrow at his companion, "well, every second is an opportunity to learn, so why waste it? Also, some of those exhibits didn't even go into detail how significant those displays are. People are missing out a lot if they only read what's on the plaque."

Amy nodded in agreement, she knew she just fed his ego with her remark but she also knew how to give credit where credit is due, and no matter how egotistical Sheldon could be, nobody could deny that he had a terrific mind.

A thought suddenly crossed her mind and she asked, "Sheldon? You haven't mentioned where we are going to have dinner, I may need directions going to that place."

Sheldon smiled at her as they walked over to her car. "We'll be heading up at Highland Park, I hope you like Italian food…is that okay?" He asked hesitantly.

"Of course! I haven't had Italian food in ages, so it's a nice change, let's go, my stomach's making noises already."

The restaurant was perfect. No loud noises, it gave them a bit of privacy, and the services was commendable as well. Amy's eyes bugged out, however, when she perused the menu and saw how expensive the food is. "Sheldon, are you sure about this?" She asked with a hint of apprehension.

He nodded, "of course, I've checked the reviews for this restaurant and said it's one of the best here in LA. After all, you deserve the best."

Amy blushed, "well at least let me cover the half of it, please?"

Sheldon was ready to argue but as soon as Amy raised an eyebrow, he swallowed his argument and nodded, "very well."

Amy sat back relieved, she knew Sheldon already paid for their tickets in the science center, and she felt uncomfortable just relying on him to pay for everything. Even back when they were in Massachusetts, Amy never backed down to argue and pay some of their expenses on their dates.

They didn't have to wait long after relaying their orders to a staff. As they dug into their food, they talked about work.

"I recently published a paper with Leonard," Sheldon shrugged. "It won't guarantee me an award but the experiment was fulfilling. President Seibert even congratulated us since our funding didn't go to waste."

"That's great, Caltech is really lucky to have you."

"What about you? How is the addiction study going?"

"Well, my assistant just came back from a vacation yesterday, so my work load got a little lighter. We're done with some of the results, so we're working on interpreting them now. It may still take a while though, UCLA still wants me to give a lecture once in a while, so I have to divide my time between those."

Sheldon couldn't help but to marvel at her brilliance. "You are the whole package, you know that?"

Amy laughed, "why thank you Dr. Cooper."

Dinner went on as smoothly as they hoped it would. They shared laughs and traded fact after fact, challenging each other's intellect. At one moment, a waiter approached them to offer wine but they were so engrossed debating about parallel universes that it took them a while to notice the person standing by their table. Of course they declined, diving back into their discussion as soon as the waiter moved away from their table. If it wasn't for an alert on Sheldon's phone, they might have spent the whole night talking.

* * *

They arrived back at Los Robles just before 8pm which Sheldon was grateful for. He would be able to start his laundry on time.

Amy turned off the ignition before following Sheldon out of the car. It was weird that she was the one accompanying him to his doorstep, but it felt wonderful all the same. She felt like her smile was already tattooed on her face as she reminisced the last couple of hours. They entered the building in silence. Sheldon turned to her and smiled, "thank you for such an enjoyable time Amy, I hope you had as much fun as I did."

Amy beamed back at him and nodded, "I had the best time Sheldon. I haven't had fun like this in a very long time," her tone didn't mask the hint of longing she felt in the last 10 years.

Sheldon looked at her, wanting to let her know he was in it for the long run. Suddenly, he stepped towards her, their faces a mere foot from one another, "Amy," he whispered as his left hand sought her right one.

"Yes?" She breathed out.

"I believe it's customary for a date to end with a kiss…would you…be amenable to do so?" He asked as his face gravitated closer.

With their lips almost brushing, Amy buzzed with anticipation, her senses filled with the smell of talcum powder. She stared at Sheldon's blue irises, mesmerized by the depth behind those orbs that captured not only her heart but her whole being. "Yes," she replied finally.

She didn't have to wait long. As soon as she said the word, his lips brushed against hers. It was a gentle caress that made Amy weak in the knees. She forced herself to stand upright, enjoy the moment, and oh how she missed the feeling. _It's been too long._ It felt like hours, but only seconds before she decided to pull back, but before she could, she felt Sheldon's hands on her waist, pulling her against him. She whimpered in surprise but let herself melt against the kiss. She lifted her hands on his nape, fiddling with his short hair.

After a few more strokes of his lips on hers, Sheldon pulled back to rest his forehead against hers. Both of them were breathing heavily, huge smiles on their faces which turned into soft chuckles as they savor the moment. He brought his hand up to her cheek, sighing as he did so, "I missed you," he whispered.

Amy closed her eyes, not just from happiness but also to stop herself from tearing up. She knew he wasn't only talking about her presence back in his life but the kiss. She really did miss it as well. "I missed you too."

"I guess I have to let you go back now, I don't want you out so late," He stated, stepping back a little.

Amy nodded, "and I wouldn't want to disrupt your schedule," she laughed. "Good night Sheldon."

"Good night Amy," after one quick peck on the lips, she turned and exited the building. But before she could reach her car, she heard his voice again. She whipped her head back and looked at him questioningly. "Can we do this again next week?"

Her smile widened, "I'd love to," she replied.

Sheldon released a sigh and nodded, "okay. Good night."

"Good night."

He watched her drive off back to the street before he glanced at his watch, only then did he notice it was almost time for his scheduled laundry. He went back inside, taking his leisure time to climb the stairs and play the events of tonight over and over in his head.

* * *

**Yay! I know I rushed their date but I hope it's okay. What do you guys think of Bailey? When I was writing her I can't decide if I would continue on making her as Amy's friend because Ramona's character popped into my head. So like I'm toying with the idea of writing her as someone who would pine over Sheldon and whatnot. **

**Anyway, don't forget to leave me a review, I need your feedbacks. Next chapter would be Thanksgiving at the Wolowitz residence. Sheldon finds out a shocking information. Amy gets a phone call. Stay with me to find out what happens next!**

~kingdomfictionalia


	5. Thanksgiving Confusion

**Hey everybody, I don't know if you're still reading this but if you do, thank you! **

**First of all I want to check in with you guys… with everything that's happening, I hope y'all are safe inside your homes or if you are forced to be at work or school still then I hope you guys are being extra careful! Uni's been out for a week now here in my country and quarantine started 3 days ago, they suspended our online classes as well so I had time on my hands. I didn't write this chapter immediately when I got back home because I got preoccupied. My heart breaks for the sad news I see everyday for the past couple of days, weeks even, and I feel so helpless because I can't do anything other than voice out my frustration with our gov't's incompetence and slow response. **

**If you live with an elderly or anyone at risk of catching the virus, then please consider them before you decide to go out, especially if the reason is not that urgent. You may not know me but I still want to appeal to whoever's reading this to take this time to be compassionate to those in need and most vulnerable. Not everyone has the privilege to stay at home especially if they have a family to feed, so if you do have a choice to stay at home then please, do it for them, so that social distancing would be easier. I am already in tears bc of the struggles the lower class faces here in my country, I feel guilty enough as it is that I have the basic needs in my home. All I can do now is encourage others to empathize towards one another. **

**Wash your hands regularly and take time to check your privilege as well. Please stay safe! Sending hugs to all!**

* * *

After going out for their first date, Amy became a regular presence at 4A. They started to include her in their usual food orders, be it Thai, Chinese, or Pizza nights. Sheldon's social group had really warmed up to her that Amy already felt comfortable calling them her friends and not just Sheldon's.

Their second date turned out to be as lovely as the first one, they watched a documentary at the theater and had a quiet time as they had it all to themselves. Amy still reveled in the feeling of Sheldon's hands with her own. Her head against his shoulder as they enjoyed the movie, their quiet whispers to each other, commenting along with the topic of the documentary. Later on, Sheldon brought her to a quaint restaurant away from the busy streets of Pasadena.

Through that night she felt herself getting pulled towards him, metaphorically; her feelings that were forced to be locked up were wrestling to be released, but she fought herself against it. She knew it was too soon, she was still on a daze from the fact that the man beside her was the same man she loved all those years ago. It was far from a whirlwind romance and if going slow was what they needed to do to make their relationship even stronger, then she would be happy to do it.

However, they both had to cancel their plans for a third date two consecutive weeks because of work. Sheldon promised to make it up to her after his grueling week of working with Kripke, and as much as he hated it, he had no choice unless he wanted to get fired from his job. Sadly, it was Amy who cancelled the next week, her study almost ready to be published and she spent late nights finishing her work.

Sheldon hadn't seen or spoken to her in four days besides greeting her in the morning and at night, which frustrated him greatly because he found himself missing her presence beside him every time she was at his apartment. He sighed from the passenger seat of Leonard's car, as they drove over to the Wolowitz's for Thanksgiving dinner.

Leonard looked sideways and asked, "you okay buddy?" Living with Sheldon for 8 years now, he was used to his annoying and unreasonable behaviors, however, he also noticed how Sheldon was even more difficult to live with this past week and he had an idea why. He stole a glance at Penny from the rearview mirror and mouthed, "Amy?"

Penny just shrugged and looked over at Sheldon. She also hadn't spoken to Amy in days, knowing how important her job was. She tried to give the woman an update on Sheldon from time to time because it seemed as though he was pulling back from them, getting annoyed and irritated with the simplest of things. Amy had been worried and asked if she needed to drop by but Penny assured her that they could handle him for now and made her promise to be at Bernadette's for Thanksgiving to ease Sheldon's mind at least.

Sheldon shrugged, "I'm fine. You know how I hate celebrating any holiday when I could dedicate my time and brilliance to science."

Leonard nodded slowly, gave his best friend another look before he cleared his throat, "is Amy on her way too?"

Sheldon shrugged again, "I guess so. She texted me that she's just finishing up her paper but she guarantee to arrive on time."

"Well maybe you can enjoy this holiday…you know, it's a day of giving thanks, you have Amy now, you can celebrate that, right?"

The tall physicist just hummed in response and looked outside the window. Sheldon knew he was right, he should be grateful that Amy was back and things between them were good and they had made some progress in their relationship.

* * *

When they arrived, Bernadette and Raj were still in the kitchen so they retreated to the living room and waited. Sheldon kept looking at his watch, wondering what time Amy would arrive. Last he'd known, she was already on her way and the anticipation made him fidget even more.

Howard looked towards him with an odd expression, "what's wrong with you?"

Penny snorted, "don't mind him, he's just waiting for Amy."

Howard smirked, "oh yeah, Leonard's been whining you were becoming the old Sheldon."

Leonard glared at him while Sheldon shot daggers at his best friend, "I wasn't whining!"

Sheldon, Howard, and Penny all scoffed, "Leonard please, if someone says you're whining there's no doubt they are correct," Sheldon said.

"Yeah well you're being impossible all week I think I earned the right to whine about it!" Leonard complained.

Before Sheldon could retort, the doorbell rang and Howard moved to answer it. He opened the door and smiled as Amy came into view, "hey, glad you could make it, Happy Thanksgiving."

Amy smiled back, holding out the wine in her hands, "Happy Thanksgiving and thank you for inviting me."

Howard accepted the wine and stepped aside to let her in before looking at the other bottle in her hand, "are you planning to get drunk?" He chuckled.

Amy laughed, "no. But I think Penny is, she asked me to bring her one."

"Hi Amy," Leonard greeted.

"Hey Leonard," she accepted the side hug from him.

"Hey Ames!" Penny got up from the couch and hugged her before accepting the bottle wine. "We've missed you on girls' night," she pouted.

Amy smiled sadly, "I know I promise to be there next week. I finished my paper a while ago so I'm officially free to do whatever for now."

"Thank god for that," The blonde chucked and settled back on her seat.

Sheldon cleared his throat and Amy smiled at him, "hello," he smiled.

She put down her purse and walked over to Sheldon, looking up at him, "hi, I've missed you."

Sheldon looked over her head and sent a silent request for the others to give them privacy which they agreed to without question. He looked back down at the woman in front of him and smiled, placing a hand on her waist, "I've missed you too."

He leaned down and captured her lips. He sighed against her, all worries and anticipation melting away from his body. Amy's presence alone made him feel better but kissing her put everything in his mind in order. He inhaled her scent, the sweet smell of berries invading his senses. He pulled her closer to him, a surprised moan escaped her lips as she delicately placed her hands on his nape.

Amy felt warm under his touch, she nibbled on his bottom lip, committing to memory how soft his lips are against hers. She let herself get lost in his talcum scent and clung to him, the tiredness she felt from working long hours and the longing after not seeing him for four days dissipating as the kiss grew more passionate.

Later on they both pulled back for air but kept their foreheads together, smiling and breathing hard. Sheldon caressed her cheek before stealing another chaste kiss. He wrapped her in his arms, his head resting against hers. Amy sighed in content, enjoying the warmth emanating from him.

They haven't called each other as one's boyfriend or girlfriend but they knew it wasn't important. No label would probably encompass the feelings they had for each other.

* * *

Bernadette and Raj received praised from the group as they devoured the Thanksgiving feast. All of them had a lot to be thankful for that year and they were glad to be spending it with each other.

After that, Bernadette asked if they would like to have some of the raspberry cheesecake she made.

"Do you need some help?" Amy and Penny asked.

The short blonde waved them off and smiled, "no you just stay there, I outsourced Raj for today since he and Howard spent more time together for this week than he and I did," she said with an eye roll before disappearing to the kitchen.

Howard raised his hands in surrender while the others snickered at him, "the missus just can't get enough."

When the dessert was served, they talked about their respective works, mostly gossiping about co-workers.

They were interrupted by ringtone and went to check their phones. Amy felt hers vibrate on her pocket and fished it out to check who was calling her. She stared at her phone and her stomach dropped, the nurse in charged of her mother was calling her and she knew it was either bad news or just her mother wanting to insert herself back into her daughter's life. She sighed before picking up her phone and smiled apologetically to the others, "I have to take this."

They nodded at her as she headed into the kitchen. She answered the call and put the phone against her ear, "hello?"

"_Dr. Fowler, I'm so sorry to disturb you but your mother is being very persistent, she wishes to speak with you."_

Amy closed her eyes and sighed, "it's alright, I'm sorry for the inconvenience."

"_It's no problem."_

She waited for the phone to be passed to her mother and bit her lip, whatever Grace Fowler had to say, she knew it would not be pleasant.

"_Amy?"_

"Yeah mom, what's up?"

"_Can you tell this lady over here that she can't tell me not to call you? I'm your mother, I can call you whenever I want."_

"No mom I can't do that," _and I don't want to do that._

"_Why doesn't your dad visit me anymore? Have you talked to him? I bet he's cheating on me."_

Amy sighed, "Dad is at home. He is not cheating on you. You two are divorced."

"_I bet he's cheating on me."_ Her mother said once again as if she didn't hear her.

"No mom, he's not."

She heard her mother sigh, waiting patiently for whatever sermon she would get this time. _"Have you talked to Dylan? He's a handsome guy ain't he? If he decides to take you out again, you make sure to visit me before going."_

Amy clenched her jaw, feeling herself getting agitated but she knew it was futile since it's clearly one of those days where her mother was not on her right frame of mind. "Mother, I am not going anywhere. No one is taking me anywhere. I haven't talked to Dylan in two years. And before you say anything, I completed my obligation to date this year as I promised, so no need to remind me," she said, pretending she had still been going on her once a year date.

Her back was turned to the door so she failed to notice that Sheldon walked in at that moment. "Amy?" When she heard his voice it was like the air was pushed out of her lungs. She turned around and saw the confused look in his eyes, mixed with hurt and uncertainty.

"I-I have to go back to work mom, goodbye." She dropped the call without taking her eyes off of Sheldon. She opened her mouth to explain but no words came out. She took a deep breath and looked away, "how long have you been standing there?" She was hoping he didn't hear anything but then she would be kidding herself.

Sheldon stood there with a blank expression, except for his eyes which gave away his resolve, "long enough." A sudden bout of anger rushed through him and before Amy could say anything, he turned around and walked out of the kitchen. He quietly passed by the dining table and ignored the stares of his friends. He needed to get out before he become fully suffocated inside the house. _You got played there didn't you?_ He asked himself. He reached the living room and paced.

Meanwhile Amy stood for a short second before she registered that Sheldon left. She willed her feet to move the across the room and when she was in the dining room, she asked, "where's Sheldon?"

"He went back out in the living room," Leonard informed her.

Penny noticed the distressed look on her face and she asked with worry, "is everything okay?"

Amy was about to go out to the living room but turned to Penny and swallowed, "I have no idea."

They watched Amy disappear into the living room and shared looks with each other, "what the hell just happened?" Raj asked.

Leonard shook his head, "whatever it is, let's just hope they make up. I don't want to deal with Sheldon if things go bad. And you've seen how he is now that Amy's back, she's good for him."

The rest of the gang nodded and went back to enjoying their dessert. All of them hoping the couple would patch up their rift.

* * *

Amy saw Sheldon pacing the room and her heart ached to ease his mind, she knew he'd been miserable all week and wished she did more to spend time with him. But then again he insisted he was fine and her job was more important. "Sheldon," she called.

Sheldon stopped pacing and faced her, his eyes wild and breathing erratic. He heaved, his fists clenching at his sides, "tell me one thing Amy. Just one thing and I'll leave you alone," he paused and took a deep breath, "did you just agree to go out with me out of obligation? Were you lying when you said there was no one else? A month Amy, you've been back in my life for a month and I have never felt more happy. So tell me, is this all just some ploy to please your mother?"

Amy gaped at him, "No! Of course not! I would never lie to you Sheldon you know that!"

"Really? So there's no Dylan, or obligation or any other secrets you're hiding from me? I've been honest with you Amy. I even mentioned Ramona to you because I don't know if I could consider that as a relationship. But I still mentioned her because I was afraid you'd get mad if you end up hearing from the others!" Amy noticed his whole body was shaking, she didn't know how they ended up screaming at each other, it was going too fast and her mind was scrambled, trying to figure out how to diffuse the tension. Before she could respond, Sheldon stepped back, creating more distance between them, "I asked you that day if you've been with anyone or even taken an interest in someone and you said no. Without hesitation. You lied straight to my face so don't go telling me you did not."

Amy felt her heart break at that moment, "just let me explain, it's not what you think, I swear," she whispered. She remained where she was, afraid he would leave if she took a step closer.

Sheldon stared at her incredulously but said nothing. He paced once more and raked his fingers through his hair. If it had been any other situation, Amy would've found it endearing and sexy but right now her mind was swirling with thoughts of how to set things straight. "You know my mother has Alzheimer's. She's been having more trouble with her memory these days. I only told her that I had accomplished the yearly date I promised her because I don't want her talking about it anymore. I haven't gone in two years."

Sheldon only stared at her to continue and she took it as a good sign, "Dylan…h-he was a nurse at the home where my mom is staying. He was the one in charge with her at the beginning. He and my mom got a little talking and convinced me to go on a date with him. I can't say no in front of my mom. After that one date, I had an idea to just tell her I'm still seeing Dylan, to get out of the agreement for a few years. But when he left for Chicago I told my mom I ended things."

She stole another glance and saw he was unconvinced, "you have to believe me. I wasn't interested in him or anybody. This dating thing happened after we split up. She made me promise that I would find someone other than you. To forget you and everything that happened between us. And if you think I can do that, that I could get you out of my head and forget every memory I shared with you, you're wrong. Because when I agreed to date once a year I told myself maybe the pain would go away, but I was wrong. I found myself comparing them to you, imagining you to be there with me. I talked about you with Dylan for hours that he felt sorry that my mom could be so controlling. I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner, I shouldn't have let fear stop me from being honest, but I didn't lie about not being interested in anybody." She breathed out the last word and didn't notice the tears trickling down her face. Her breathing was shallow, she was shaking, and she could feel her heart pounding against her chest.

She looked down wiping her tears, suddenly feeling ashamed of being too emotional. Bernadette suddenly appeared beside her and put a hand on her shoulder, "do you need a minute?" she whispered. Amy nodded. "The bathroom's upstairs second door on your right. Take all the time that you need, okay?" The blonde motioned for Penny to accompany her upstairs.

The two women walked past Sheldon, leaving the four guys and Bernadette in the room. She gestured towards Howard to pass the glass of wine and held it out towards Sheldon. When he stared at the glass with disgust, Bernadette sighed, "you're not gonna get drunk just take a sip…help you loosen up a bit. Looks like you need it."

Sheldon took the glass and sat down on the couch before downing the wine in one go. _Might as well forget this day._ "Are you guys going to be okay?" Howard asked meekly.

For the nth time that night, Sheldon shrugged again, "I have no idea."

* * *

"Ames what happened?" Penny asked gently while cleaning her face with a damp towel.

Amy closed her eyes, sat down on the closed toilet and bit her lip, "I-I was just talking to my mom, she mentioned this guy I dated once and I told her I haven't seen him in years. I told her I already dated this year so our agreement is complete. I didn't hear Sheldon walk in," she whispered.

Penny looked at her with pity, "oh sweetie, what did he say?"

"He thought I was lying to him, that I only agreed out of obligation," Amy choked out the words as she burst into tears.

Penny nodded, they heard the screaming match after that and decided it was time to intervene. However seeing as how Amy was explaining to Sheldon, they waited, but as soon as Bernadette saw her friend's ragged breathing, she decided to step up and break it off. "How did he take it?"

Amy shook her head, "I don't know he didn't say anything," she paused and covered her face with her hands, "I think I ruined this, whatever this is. I-I don't know if he still trusts me. If he decides to—" she stopped herself and moved swiftly as she felt nausea rise through her. She slumped down the floor and empties the contents of her stomach, tears streamed down her face. Penny looked shocked at the gravity of the situation, she never saw anyone react like this before if faced with an extreme emotion. She crouched down beside her friend, pulling her hair back and sighed, "oh sweetie, it's going to be fine I promise."

She ran a comforting hand on Amy's back before the neurobiologist sat up and leaned against the wall, "and now you know I can't handle too much emotions," she sighed. "I always end like this and I don't even know why. I had to practice so much control," she chuckled faintly, "when I went away to New Jersey I cried almost every night and each time I end up like this." She closed her eyes in resignation.

A knock resounded through the door before Bernadette's head popped in, "everything okay?"

Amy opened her eyes, question in her eyes, "is Sheldon okay? Did he leave?"

Bernadette smiled, "he's fine. I gave him a glass of wine, he's with the guys right now. Are _you_ okay?"

Amy nodded, "I'm getting there. I'm sorry for ruining your Thanksgiving though."

Bernadette shook her head, "no need to be sorry. We had a nice dinner, had some laughs, enjoyed dessert. Had a great time with my friends. I couldn't ask for more. Or maybe I can," she held out her hand to Amy to help her up before smiling at her friend. "You two need to fix this. I don't know how you want to do it but I hate seeing both of you miserable. No more holding back because you're afraid. Relationships are scary and I know you know that. You said that you wished you could fight for your relationship back then right? Because you weren't able to? But now you can, there's your man out there, willing to face his feelings to hash things out. Be patient with one another."

Penny smirked and slowly clapped towards Bernadette, "wow Bernie, is this what married life did to you? That's was very wise."

Bernadette winked before letting Amy clean herself up. After that they went back downstairs and the group left Sheldon and Amy alone in the living room.

Sheldon stood up and walked over to her, holding her gaze as he got closer. Without any warning, he pulled her into his arms, "I love you, Amy," he whispered. "You don't have to say it back, I just couldn't let this day go by without you knowing. This may contradict our decision to go slow but like I said before, we are playing it by ear." He pulled back but kept his arms around her, "This is me playing it by ear. It's just me and my feelings. Regardless of how hippy I may sound right now, this is just Sheldon Cooper stripped of science, brilliance, and ego."

Amy looked up at him, placed a hand on his cheek and smiled, "I love you too…and I'm sorry again for not telling you sooner."

Sheldon nodded before kissing the top of her head, "I guess it's alright. I shouldn't have gone off like that. But I'm glad we got it out of us. Any other day we would've set it aside."

Amy agreed, and wrapped her arms around him, "thank you for staying. I love you and we'll figure this out."

"You're right. Besides, we still have to tell our families we're back together," Sheldon mused.

Amy pulled away slightly and looked at him, stifling a laugh, "you haven't told yours?"

Sheldon furrowed his eyebrows, "you've told yours?"

Amy laughed, "of course I did! If Oliver was our biggest fan back then he's still is now. My dad grilled me yesterday though."

"What? Why?" Sheldon looked at her worried her father didn't like him. He met Andrew Fowler on Amy's graduation at Harvard. Even though he was taller than her dad, Sheldon cowered slightly because the ex-air battle manager exuded confidence that was highly intimidating.

Right that moment, Penny sneaked her head through the door and asked politely, "is everything good now?"

Amy beamed at her, "yeah. Everything's great, you can come back now." The rest of the gang filed into the living room and took their seats.

Sheldon looked expectantly at Amy, "so?"

Amy shrugged and moved to sit on the couch. Sheldon joined her and waited for her answer. "He was just making sure I'm doing something that makes me happy. After he found out about what mom did, he filed for divorce, he said he was done enabling her. He apologized to me for not being able to protect me. I was very close to him when I was a kid, even though he was away most of the time. Every time he comes home, he makes sure to spend time with me and Oliver. And for him to end things with my mom just because she hurt me, well, I love him all the more for that."

Sheldon sighed in relief, "so it's not me then?"

Amy snorted, "no you dork. My dad likes you."

"Wait hang on, is your father some kind of spy or something?" Leonard asked.

Amy shook her head, "no. He used to work for the air force. He was an air battle manager, he retired 8 years ago."

The guys cringed and looked at Sheldon, "that must have been tough," Raj commented.

"It was, I almost couldn't get a word out when I met him. Good thing he had a good grasp of Physics so we had a pleasant conversation about that," Sheldon shook his head as he shared the memory.

"Although next time you see him he might joke about hunting you down if you hurt me, but no worries, you know how he is," Amy said out of nowhere. Everyone looked at her with wide eyes and she laughed, "I'm joking!"

Sheldon's jaw dropped and glared at her, "you can't say things like that and tell me not to worry. In case you missed it little lady, your dad is scary!"

Amy tilted her head, "well I wouldn't say scary…"

"It's because you're his daughter! I wouldn't take my chances. Tell me what to do so I could convince your dad I would never hurt you. I value my life immensely Amy, I don't want to lose it to your father."

"Sheldon," Amy laughed, "you have nothing to worry about. My dad likes you, my brother loves you. You don't even have to worry about my mom. Now it's me who should be worried because you haven't told your family yet. Especially Meemaw, I know how important she is to you."

"Oh I've told Meemaw. I just made her promise not to tell my mom and Missy yet."

"Really? Why?"

"Oh yeah, speaking of Missy…" Penny mused, "she said she was planning to visit in the next couple of months."

Sheldon sighed, "I suggest you do not say anything to Missy first Penny. I want to tell my mom about Amy myself, I'm just waiting for a good time."

Penny smiled, "of course."

Sheldon nodded and turned to Amy, "I share everything with my Meemaw, so the day after we had dinner at the apartment for the first time, I wrote a letter to her and told her all about you. I just got a response from her last week. She said she misses you and hope that she could come visit soon."

"Aww, now I miss her too," Amy cooed.

"My mom, on the other hand, I think if I mention to her you're back, she might jump onto the next flight to LA and demand that we marry. She was devastated when I came home back then, I was the one who's heart was broken and yet I was the one who consoled her!"

The others smiled secretly at Sheldon's confession, Amy looked at him lovingly before leaning over to kiss his cheek, "that was very kind of you."

Sheldon smiled, "well. She did raise me right," he said proudly.

Amy chuckled, "so…we're okay?"

Sheldon nodded and took her left hand, "we are. We're more than okay."

"Good."

The rest of them sighed in relief, the tension now completely gone in the room. In no time, it was filled with laughter and sharing of Thanksgiving stories before they settled down to watch a movie. After that, they were ready to go home and filed out of the house, the cold breeze brushing against their faces.

Sheldon walked Amy to her car, their hands swaying along between them, "so…we could go out next week?" He asked hopefully.

Amy nodded, "yeah, we've missed two weeks of just us. I kinda want to keep you to myself for a day at least," she pulled him by the shoulders and inched towards him.

Sheldon grinned, encircling his hands around her waist, "Is that so? Well Dr. Fowler," he leaned down to brush his lips against hers, "I guess I'll just have to surprise you again for our date." He placed another kiss on her lips, closing his eyes as he savor the moment. "Maybe you could even stay the night, or I could stay at your place."

Amy decided to bite down on his bottom lip which elicited a moan from him. She smiled against him, "maybe," she whispered. She stole another kiss, running her tongue along his bottom lip, teasing him a little before pulling back.

Sheldon groaned and trapped her against the side of her car. He smoothed down her hair and kissed her forehead, "I love you."

Amy smiled, "I love you too," she looked towards Penny and Leonard who raised their eyebrows at them and she chuckled, "you better go, I think your parents over there does not approve of our activities."

Sheldon rolled his eyes but smiled at her, "good night Amy."

"Good night," she reached up and kissed his cheek before moving to the driver's side. She waved towards the other two and got into the driver's seat.

Sheldon waited for her but Penny called, "Let's go Romeo we all have work tomorrow," she laughed. Who knew Sheldon Cooper had it in him to be affectionate in public? She earned a glare from her friend but ignored it as she slide into the backseat. She fished out her phone from her purse and texted Amy.

_That was kinda hot. And looking at Sheldon he looked like the cat that ate the canary. You better up your game next week to have him floored. Lol -P_

Penny looked behind and saw Amy still parked on the street and she didn't wait that long for a reply. She grinned widely before shaking her head at the bizarreness of it all.

_Oh I'm planning on it ;) -A_

Penny tossed her phone back inside her purse as a thought occurred to her,

_Sheldon's gonna get some._

* * *

**I have to admit that I am not confident with this chapter but still I need something to distract me so here it is. It's a bit shorter than the other chapters but not much so I'm not worried this is dragging. I promise to have the next chapter available by next week. You've seen jelly Shelly (even for a bit), next chapter…Amy gets jealous over a mutual friend. Third date and possible stay the night? Wdyt? Hope you enjoyed this chapter! I love you for taking time to read this.**

**Again, take the quarantine or social distancing seriously. But I want to add that for some, being on quarantine might be a struggle with their mental health. If you ever need to talk, I'm here, just pop into my messages. If you can find some good distractions to cope with the isolation then go for it but know that you are not alone in this. Mayim just posted an update on her yt channel, if you haven't checked out her other videos then now's the time (if you find yourself getting bored). I spent the last days listening to Dr. Neil deGrasse Tyson's podcast StarTalk every morning, so if you're interested in science-y stuff you might dig that. **

**I bid you all good night or good day whichever side of the world you're from. It's 2am here so yeah. Stay safe guys, wishing you and your family good health. Be compassionate and hope for the best that we all overcome this pandemic. **

**Much love**

_~kingdomfictionalia_


	6. Relationship Hesitations

**I would like first to apologize lol, I promised this chapter to be posted last week but I haven't been feeling well lately (mentally) so I didn't get to write a lot. I'm loving your reviews and I'm glad people are still reading my story lmao, just keep em coming I'm always waiting for you guys to tell me your insights. **

**Anyway, I wanna check in again, how you guys are doing. I'm down to the last two weeks of quarantine if they will not extend it. I have yet to do my requirements for uni so I'll probably end up cramming them. How's the situation in your homes right now? I hope none of you are having such a hard time right now. I have no contact on the outside in my case as I live in a gated community, but I heard that the number of people wandering in the streets outside to beg for food and money are increasing. I wish you guys well and hope you stay inside your homes as much as possible. **

**This chapter may be confusing, lacking, or maybe even disappointing but I managed to get it done. Also, this is not beta'd so there may be mistakes that I overlooked.**

* * *

They rode the elevator in silence, stealing glances with each other from their periphery. Engaging in intercourse on the third date is an unspoken social construct which they were both aware of. And Amy, as frustrated as she was of being rejected of a kiss for the duration of the date, she was also feeling excitement through her body of what to expect. With these thoughts in her head, she suddenly felt warm and tried to fan herself discretely while clearing her throat.

Sheldon on the other hand had a hard time all night keeping his hands to himself. Seeing Amy in such a provocative dress made his body react in an expected but embarrassing kind of way. He gulped as he stole another glance to his side, and slightly jumped as the elevator signaled on her floor. The short walk to her apartment unit was filled with so much sexual tension that they could hear their breaths on the eerie silence of the hallway.

They stopped in front of her unit and Amy inserted her key into the keyhole before she pushed her door open. As soon as she stepped inside, Sheldon only dropped his overnight back on the floor before he grabbed her by the wrist, closed the door, and backed her up against it. She gasped, warmth spreading through her body as he flushed his body against hers. They were both heaving, desire evident in their eyes. Amy could see his eyes dilate, his blue orbs pierced through her with such intensity that it made her weak in the knees. Sheldon raised her left hand beside her head and nuzzled her cheek with a chuckle, "the things you do to me, Amy," he breathed out. She felt his other hand graze along her side, teasing her breast before moving down to her stomach and cupping her ass through her dress.

Amy's body reacted involuntarily, arching her back towards him, her right hand reaching around his back as she closed her eyes. "Sheldon…"

Sheldon lowered his head, placing soft kisses on her jaw, traveling down her neck. He moved his hand from her ass, claiming her right hand thrown around him before raising both her arms over her head. With one hand, he kept them in place and used the other to grabbed the hem of her dress, his fingers brushing across her bare thighs. He gave it a little squeeze before moving up towards her center, and Amy moaned faintly in anticipation. Sheldon looked at her and smirked, before he finally crashed his mouth with hers.

They hadn't kissed all night and Amy was getting frustrated. Sheldon avoided her throughout the evening with a mischievous look on his face and she knew she'd end up begging him before the night ends. Now he was kissing her and she couldn't even touch him. She struggled against his grasp but found herself in a tight grip. But each second that passed, her mind slowly lost focus on getting her hands free as Sheldon's mouth caressed hers with such fervor that any cognitive abilities went out the window. She heard a moan but she had no idea which of them was it. She gasped as she felt Sheldon's hand rub against her center.

Sheldon took this moment to push his tongue into her mouth and he earned a long, satisfied moan from the woman in front of him. He couldn't get enough of her. Yet he didn't want to end it so soon. As he devoured her mouth, with her tongue clashing against his, he swiftly moved aside her flimsy underwear and lightly stroke along her folds.

Amy pulled back from the kiss and craned up her neck as she breathed in deeply, "oh god." He barely made a move on her and yet what she was feeling was better than her electric toothbrush and her own fingers. Her breathing was shallow and she moved her hips as Sheldon found a rhythm that increased her arousal even further. It was taking too long in her opinion, she didn't know how long they were standing against her door but the heat between her legs was becoming uncomfortable unless Sheldon could take her then and there.

Sheldon sucked on her neck, before biting the abused flesh, "you can leave him out of this, darlin'," without warning, he slipped two fingers inside her and they both groaned. "I love that you're so tight," he hissed as he began to pump slowly. He released her hands and instantly put it around her waist.

Her hands found its way around his shoulders as she cling to him for support. She knew that her legs would give away as soon as Sheldon let go of her. She turned her head into the crook of his neck and began to leave open-mouthed kisses. Sheldon's fingers never faltered even when he groaned at the sensation of her lips against his skin. Amy focused on his pulse point and sucked hard, closing her eyes before smirking at the apparent bulge poking at her midsection.

In that moment Sheldon drove his fingers hard and increased his pace which caused her to suck in a breath and she could feel her orgasm building within her. Her heart was beating out of her chest, her knees almost buckling, and her ragged breathing brought shivers down to Sheldon's spine. Her reactions plus his eidetic memory which provided him glimpses of their amorous activities in the past, fueled his desire and hunger.

"Oh S-Sheldon, almost there," Amy whispered, her hands gripping his shoulders tightly. Her loud moans permeated through the apartment before Sheldon captured her lips once more. This caused her to moan against his lips, getting Sheldon more aroused as he put his thumb over her clit with much pressure that finally brought her over the edge. Amy was about to pull back but Sheldon tightened his grip on her waist and pushed his tongue into her mouth. Her screams were drowned out against his lips and her body squirmed as Sheldon continued to pump slowly against the clamping of her walls around his fingers, prolonging the waves of pleasure coursing through her.

They broke away from the kiss and Amy leaned against Sheldon for support. She was panting heavily, her head resting on the crook of his neck. She closed her eyes briefly as Sheldon slipped his fingers out of her. She placed a delicate kiss on his neck and smiled, "you're amazing, I love you."

Sheldon chuckled breathlessly and kissed her temple, "I love you too." Without warning, he grabbed her by the waist and lifted her off the floor.

Amy squealed in surprise and wrapped her legs around him. Her eyes widened, "Sheldon!"

Sheldon smirked before he spun around and marched towards her bedroom, "I'm just getting started, you vixen," he muttered and closed the gap between them.

As they reached the foot of her bed, he carefully laid her down on the center and stood up while loosening his tie slowly, fixing an intense stare to his girlfriend who propped herself on her elbows. They stared at each other, with some might call as 'eye-fucking', desire filled their eyes as they unravel the 10 years' worth of pent up emotions.

He removed his tie and started to unbutton his shirt, his gaze never leaving hers. After the last button became undone, he climbed on top of her, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, his lust-filled eyes changed into a look of love. "I'm so glad you're here with me, Amy, I thought I've lost you," he whispered.

Amy cupped his cheeks and smiled, "I'm glad I'm here with you too. You won't lose me, ever. I promise you, you need not to worry," she kissed his forehead and heard him sigh.

Sheldon looked up at her and leaned down, his kiss was now soft, chaste, and gentle. Amy melted into him, her heart felt like it was going to burst from the love she felt resonating from him. Her hands raked through his hair, pulling him closer and she felt his hands gliding from her thighs up to her shoulders, sending shivers down her spine. She prodded her tongue into his mouth and moaned as they made contact, the languid pace brought back painful memories before they separated. She took a deep breath and forced herself to forget, however, Sheldon suddenly pulled back.

She kept her eyes tightly closed until a gentle caress on her cheek made her relax and look back at her boyfriend. Sheldon stared at her in question, "are you alright?"

Amy nodded, "yeah, I just…can't help but remember," she looked away from him, afraid she had ruined the moment.

"Hey," Sheldon whispered as he stroked her cheek. She looked back at him and saw a faint smile on his lips, "it's okay. We're okay, we're both here now," he kissed her other cheek, moving down to her jaw then to her neck, causing Amy to close her eyes. She bit back a moan as he nibbled on her earlobe, "just tell me to stop and we can," he whispered against her ear. "I'll wait for you until you're ready."

Amy pulled his face towards her and stared lovingly at him. With their faces only an inch apart, she whispered, "I don't want you to stop."

He crashed his lips on hers, reigniting the overwhelming passion between them. Sheldon moved his right hand to her back and tugged down on the zipper and unclasped her bra as she arched towards him. He broke away from the kiss as he helped her slip her arms out of her garments before he leaned down to leave a trail of kisses on her clavicle. He stopped on her sternum and enveloped her left breast in his hand. His mouth went to her right breast and he groaned in satisfaction.

"Oh yes," Amy moaned, her hands gripping tight on his hair, pushing him deeper towards her. She let out a shriek as Sheldon pinched her left nipple, her nether regions beginning to throb in anticipation.

Her right hand left his hair and let it wander on his chest, feeling the short curls under her palm. She noticed he was more defined than she thought, taking note of the solid muscles on his stomach. Her hand traveled lower and reached the waistband of his pants. Instantly, Sheldon groaned and thrust towards her, his head resting on the crook of her neck. Amy felt bold now and undid his pants before she slipped her hand under his briefs to feel him. Sheldon hissed against her neck, feeling himself getting harder under her caresses. He moved in sync with her hand, panting slightly as his arousal grew, however, after a couple more thrusts, he grabbed her hand and looked back at her.

She challenged him with a raised eyebrow and Sheldon let a growl escape his lips, a sound that made Amy's eyes darkened even more with desire. He trailed kisses along her breasts before moving down to her stomach, his hands caressing her sides all the while. He pulled down on the dress completely, leaving her in her underwear. He quickly removed his clothes and smirked as Amy gawked at him.

Crouched down on the foot of the bed, he took hold of her ankles and began to place kisses on her legs, his lips never missing an inch of her skin. His hands slowly slide over her thighs, feeling the soft skin as he worshipped her body. Oh how grateful he was to be able to do this again, he missed her, _all of her._ As his mouth reached her midsection, he pulled himself up face-to-face with her and smiled, cataloging the flushed hue of her face. "Ready?" He positioned himself above her.

Amy whimpered as she felt his tip against her. She placed her hands on his arms and nodded, "I love you."

With that, he slipped inside her and they both moaned. Sheldon gave her a moment to adjust, kissing her forehead for a couple of seconds. When she nudged him to continue, he began his thrusts slowly, his eyes boring into hers, watching as her lips part with every breath, sweat forming on her forehead. He grazed his lips on hers, couldn't get enough of the feeling of her soft lips as it fought with his own.

Amy's hands roamed across his body before settling around his back, her hands clinging on his shoulders as she pulled him closer. With her harsh breath on his ear, Sheldon could feel himself growing inside her and wrapped an arm around her waist as he lifted her from the mattress.

The new position made Sheldon push deeper inside her, reaching her most intimate part that she keened from arousal. "Baby please," she heaved as she met his thrusts.

Sheldon growled and nibbled on her earlobe, "tell me what you want darlin'."

Amy arched her back even further and tightened her grip on his shoulders, "don't hold back," she gasped as he pushed in deep. "I need _all _of you," Amy breathed out.

Soon enough, Sheldon dropped her back on the bed and spread her legs wide open before he paralleled his body with hers. His laced his fingers with hers and began to move deeper and faster.

Amy couldn't help but moan loudly as she climbed higher. She met him readily as he leaned down to her lips. She was losing her mind as she felt herself throbbing erratically, her moans turning to high-pitched whimpers, as her boyfriend fucked her into oblivion. Sheldon released her hands to fondle her breasts and she brought her arms back to his shoulders, her fingernails digging on his skin, "Oh yes! I-I'm so close, oh S-Sheldon I'm gonna, s-so close baby," she writhed beneath him, knowing with a few more thrusts she'd come undone.

Sheldon moaned at her words, not missing the sensation around his dick. With two more thrusts, she clenched her walls around him making it impossible to move. Sheldon watched as Amy convulsed below him, crying out his name in the process, sweat glistening on her skin. Before long, Sheldon released himself inside her, groaning against her neck and heaving out of breath.

When they both came down from their high, Sheldon slipped out and laid beside her, pulling her close. Amy instantly curl up against him, her hand resting on his chest, "If I didn't know any better I'd say you had some practice in the last 10 years," she chuckled while playing with his chest hair.

Sheldon let out a breathy laugh, "I would only do so if it's with you," he replied, giving her a light squeeze. "Leonard and Penny gave me this book," he coughed feeling slightly embarrassed.

Amy immediately sat up and looked at him with a twinkle in her eyes, "really?" Her hand now roaming his chest slowly.

Sheldon narrowed his eyes and grabbed her hand to keep it in his stomach, "you can't be seriously up for another round," he accused.

Amy stifled a grin, "I'm not! I'm just curious why they gave you a book for this," her free hand waving between them.

He shrugged, "they thought I was inexperienced, I only dedicated my time to Physics, other than video games and sci-fi. And you know that other than you, I don't want anyone else."

"Oh Sheldon," she gave him a quick peck on the lips before settling down beside him. "that was sweet, thank you. I don't want anyone else too."

Sheldon smiled down at her, inhaling the scent of her hair, "good."

"Do you want to get clean up now?" Amy asked.

"Sure," he replied, getting out of bed and holding out his hand for her.

They took a shower together, taking turns in washing each other's body and stealing a couple of kisses along the way. Once they were done, they settled back in bed and shared a good night kiss. Amy turned on her side, her back to Sheldon and it didn't take long for her to feel his arm sneak around her waist as he pulled her closer. Before she drifted off completely, she heard him mutter, "I love you so much." They both succumbed to peaceful slumber with smiles on their faces.

* * *

A week after they made love, Amy and Sheldon managed to keep their hands off each other due to their busy schedules. Amy was still able to join their group dinners and sneak into Sheldon's bedroom for a make out session but she had no option but to go home since her bosses at UCLA dropped 2 graduate students at her lab for her to supervise. So in addition to her lectures, she needed to consider two new students.

It was around lunch when Amy received a message from Leonard, and she furrowed her eyebrow at the words staring back at her.

_Penny said you might be busy but I still just wanna give you the heads up, it's code milky green__—Sheldon's sick. You can drop by the apartment if you're up to it but he might get difficult." -L_

"Code milky green huh?" Amy chuckled to herself, she knew the guys were dorks but it was adorable that they could still pull of that attitude despite being scientists of their caliber. She didn't bother replying to Leonard but decided that she would drop by their place before she went home that afternoon.

She looked up from her paperwork and glad that the two graduate students were still busy, so she turned to her assistant and called, "hey Bailey?"

The redhead turned from the computer, "yes Dr. Fowler?"

"After you're done with that, would you mind ordering a chicken soup and maybe add in a side of broccoli? Once I'm done with my lecture I'll head straight out of the lab."

Bailey furrowed her eyebrows and scanned the face of her boss, "chicken soup? Are you ill? I can ask the department head to send in a substitute for you today."

Amy smiled at her, "no, it's not for me it's for," she paused and glanced at the grad students who were now listening to their conversation, "it's for a friend."

Bailey raised an eyebrow before it dawned on her, "oh! Okay, of course. Is that all that you need?"

Amy stood up and grabbed her blazer, nodding her head as she put it on, "yes, thank you so much! I owe you." She didn't wait for a reply and head out of the lab, prepping for her upcoming lecture.

* * *

Amy was just about to knock on the door o 4A when she heard Penny's raised voice, "come on, Sheldon! I'm called into work, I need to go. Why don't I call Amy and see if she c—"

"No!" Amy heard Sheldon and she frowned. She took a step closer to the door and strained to hear what he would say next, "I don't want Amy here." She didn't know if she heard correctly but anger built up within her, her grip on the takeout food tightening as she held back her emotions.

"She's your girlfriend!"

"Well I think you should take it as a compliment that I approve of you taking care of me. Unlike being at the Cheesecake factory where you butcher everyone's order."

Amy raised her fist and knocked steadily on the door. Penny was the one who opened the door with a smirk on her face, "you heard all that didn't you?"

Amy rolled her eyes but smiled at her friend before looking over her shoulder to see the living room empty, "unbelievable."

"Anyway, I gotta run, my boss is gonna kill me if I'm late again for this meeting." Penny moved to give her a hug before rushing towards her apartment. Pausing in front of her door she turned back to Amy and said, "if you need help disposing his body just call Bernie and the guys, they know what to do," with a final wink she closed the door behind her.

Amy laughed to herself before entering her boyfriend's apartment. She set down the food she brought with her and stood at the end of the hallway with her arms crossed, "Sheldon Lee Cooper you better get your ass out of here or so help me god I'm gonna drag you by your pants."

After a beat of silence she heard shuffling around the corner and smirked knowing she got him, "you cannot do that Amy, I'm sick."

"Just moments ago you refused to let Penny leave so she could take care of you because you don't want me. I know I'm not Penny but I would still like to take care of you Sheldon," she sighed, "I brought you food, at least eat something then…then I'll leave, I'm sure Leonard would be home in a while."

She turned around and soon enough, Sheldon emerged from the hallway, "you better make sure that Leonard would be here before you leave."

Amy sighed again, suddenly regretting dropping by his place, "alright."

She got her phone from her bag and sent a message to Leonard.

_I'm here with Sheldon but I can't stay long, are you on your way? -A_

When Sheldon sat on his spot, he sniffled and close his eyes. Amy softened a little and arranged the food in front of him so he could start eating. "I asked my assistant to get this chicken soup from a place I frequented near UCLA. I also have here some broccoli, I know you hate it but right now you need to get better so, at least try and eat some," she informed him, avoiding any eye contact.

Sheldon furrowed his eyebrows, feeling like there was something wrong with her but could not pinpoint it. He shrugged to himself accepted the food, "thank you."

"Did Penny stay here all day?"

"Of course, she always takes care of me when I'm sick," Sheldon replied nonchalantly.

"Oh…and she never complains?"

Sheldon tilted his head and snorted, "she does. A lot. But she stays anyways, on the first day that I'm sick. I let her go if I feel better the next day."

Amy bit her lip and nodded slowly, "right," she whispered. This oblivious Sheldon was foreign to her, she didn't know how to act around him, and add that to the fact that she was feeling unwanted, helpless, and jealous.

She jumped when her phone vibrated in her pocket, and Sheldon stared at her oddly. She sighed in relief when she saw Leonard's name on the screen and answered the call, "hello?"

"_I just read your text. I'm about five minutes away from the apartment. You can go now but you can stay if you want, I brought dinner with me."_

Amy turned back from Sheldon, "no I-uh, have somewhere to be tonight, I just dropped by to check in on Sheldon, I'll tell him you're almost home, I'm sure he'll be relieved."

"_Okay bye, thanks Amy."_

"No problem." She put the phone back to her bag before she put the strap on her shoulders.

"Where are you going?" Sheldon asked.

Amy shrugged, "Leonard's almost here and I have somewhere to be, so goodbye, I hope you get well soon," she smiled and headed towards the door.

"Alright, drive safe," Sheldon called.

Amy just rolled her eyes and shook her head, confused by Sheldon's behavior all of a sudden. It was like he wanted to move slow again with their relationship. They took a huge step forward when they became intimate and now Amy felt like they were two steps back, and it was a slap in her face. She was out of her league here. She didn't know what to think and how to approach the situation.

She wanted to ask Penny but right now her mind was telling her that asking Penny about Sheldon would just prove how much the blonde knew her boyfriend and how close and comfortable they were with each other.

She hurried down the stairs and slid into her car, driving straight to a bar near her apartment. She loved going to that place with her brother. When she wanted to talk to him to catch up and ignore her responsibilities for a while. However, after finishing two glasses, she headed out and instead of going home, she decided to change her route to her childhood home.

Amy furrowed her eyebrows when she saw her brother's car outside the house before she turned off the ignition. She got out of her car and walked up to the front door. She rang the doorbell and waited patiently.

The door opened and she stared back at his brother's surprised look, "what are you doing here?" Oliver asked.

"What are _you_ doing here?" Amy shot back.

Oliver narrowed his eyes but stepped aside to let her sister in, he smelled the alcohol from her breath and shook his head, "are you drunk?"

Amy snorted as she took off her jacket, "of course not. I just had two glasses then I went here," she walked through the hallway and asked again, "so what brings you here anyway?"

"I'm having dinner with dad, have you had one yet?"

Amy stopped in the living room and turned to her brother, "since when do you guys have dinner? And why didn't you invite me?" she pouted.

Oliver laughed and pulled his sister to his side, "we asked you before a bunch of times, you're always busy with work. Come on, dad's in the kitchen."

They entered the kitchen and Amy sighed in relief seeing her dad, "hey dad."

Andrew Fowler turned from the stove and grinned at his youngest, "hey pumpkin! Whatcha doing here?"

Amy pouted again but walked towards her father for a hug, "do I really have to have a reason to visit?"

Andrew chuckled and dropped a kiss to her hair, "of course not, but you don't usually visit out of the blue, so what's up?"

Amy was stumped, she really didn't know why she chose to be here but she figured she needed something familiar and comfortable to organize her thoughts. She sighed and shrugged, "just…taking a break from work." She pulled away from her father and reached the cupboard to set the table.

She missed the look the two men shared, his father silently asking Oliver what happened. With a shrug, Oliver moved to help Amy and they quietly moved around the dining table. Their father finished cooking quickly and served it on the table.

Their conversation started lightly, their father inquiring about their work and any news about their mother. "Mom called me at Thanksgiving," Amy grumbled.

Andrew and Oliver both raised an eyebrow, "really? What'd she say?"

"I think she had an episode, she thinks you're cheating on her," she chuckled but shook her head at her next words, "then she asked me if I'm still seeing the guy I dated two years ago."

Andrew shook his head, "well, you can't really blame her for her condition. Speaking of dating, how is Sheldon?" He gauged his daughter's reaction and saw how she slightly stiffened and her lips pressed into a thin line.

Amy forced a smile, "he's doing fine, busy with work as usual." She cleared her throat and put her focus back on her plate, not wanting to prolong the discussion of her relationship; not when her thoughts are all scrambled.

Her father did not push the topic and turned to Oliver, "and you? Have you dumped another woman this month?"

Amy burst out laughing and stuck out her tongue towards her brother who glared at her. Oliver sighed, "no dad, and I am not looking for a woman right now, so your hopes of me getting married and settling down are way way down the road."

Andrew chuckled and shrugged, "well, just reminding you I'm not getting any younger, and I will make sure that a grandchild of mine will be spoiled by me."

"You could spoil us," Amy and Oliver said at the same time and they looked at their father mischievously.

The head of the family stared them down playfully, "and you are both grown adults with high-paying jobs, I'm sure you can spoil yourselves to whatever whim you want."

"It's worth a try," Oliver muttered before picking up his plate and putting it in the dishwasher. His father and sister followed him before all of them retreated to the living room.

Amy plopped down on the couch next to her father and leaned back, "can I stay at my room tonight?"

Andrew looked at his daughter, placed the back of his hand on her forehead, "are you feeling ill?"

Amy shook her head, "no, I'm just too tired to go home. It's a Friday anyway, so I have no work tomorrow."

Andrew nodded, worry still etched on his face, "alright."

Oliver put on his coat and leaned down to place a kiss on his sister's hair, "I need to get going, I still have a meeting tomorrow. I'll see you when I see you, okay? Just give me a call when you need to talk."

Amy smiled and stood up to hug her brother, "thanks Oli, drive safe."

"I will," he moved towards his father and gave him a quick side hug, "I hope the air force wouldn't ask you for a consultation anymore, you know how tough those things can get."

Andrew waved him off, "I told them after this year, I would only be available for remote consultations."

"Good, I'll drop by again in two weeks. Good night."

Once Oliver went out the door, Andrew Fowler turned to his daughter and raised an eyebrow, "what is really going on young lady? And don't give me excuses of getting away from work," he asked sternly.

Amy sighed, "it's nothing dad, I-I need to figure it out on my own and right now I don't even know what I want or what's going on with me. But I need to clear my head."

"Come on, try me. Maybe I can offer some good advice, and if not, I'll just give you a hug, that always cheer you up."

Amy pursed her lips and sat sideways on the couch, facing her father. They stared at each other for a while before she broke the silence, "at the beginning of your relationship with mom, were there times that you got confused about what's going on? I mean, like moving too fast or too slow?"

Andrew's eyes softened as he realized what was bothering her, "are you and Sheldon okay?"

Amy looked away, "I-I just need to be sure," she whispered.

"Sure of what?"

Her heart constricted, "I don't know…I just don't feel secure right now. I don't know what to do, I don't know how to act. He doesn't even realize what he's doing," she replied, her voice quiet.

"Well…what do you want to happen?"

"I-I just want to be asserted I guess, I know he loves me, I do…I just, I guess it's just insecurities. I don't want to screw this up, not again."

Andrew wrapped an arm around her shoulder, "oh sweetheart I'm sure it's all going to be okay. Your mother and I didn't have the best relationship, you're aware of that, but let me tell you something that I've learned from it. All relationships are going to be tough, you won't always see eye to eye, you'll keep things from each other out of fear or worry. There's going to be a lot of challenges that will come your way, but if you truly love the person you're with, and if you are willing to fully commit to that person, then you have to keep in mind that everything is worth it. The good, the bad, the ups and downs. And all of that, you can only resolve it with communication. I didn't have that with your mother, I was an absent husband and well she was a bossy woman that likes to take control of things.

You need to talk with Sheldon and trust him. It takes two to make a relationship work. You can't make yourself feel secure with just you, you and Sheldon have to work together. Because at the end of the day, if you do choose to be with him in the long run, you will seek each other for comfort, love, and understanding."

Amy sighed, "but that's the problem, I don't know if I'm his go-to person. I went to his place today because our friend informed me he was sick, so I dropped by to check in and he doesn't even want me there. He only wanted Penny to take care of him because apparently for the last five years she's been taking care of him every time he's sick. And he didn't care that I was there, he said I better make sure that his best friend would come home soon before I left.

Don't get me wrong, I know we just got back together but I was thrown out of the curve with his behavior today. It suddenly hit me he was very different from the man I knew 12 years ago. And I have to accept the fact that there are certain things about him that he would rather share with others than with me. I get all of that. But I—"

Andrew put both hands on her shoulders and looked at her straight in the eye, "Amy you have to slow down. Take a deep breath and pause for a minute."

Amy sighed again, "I know I'm being petty, he's clearly not himself because he's ill, but all these realizations…I think it's too much."

Andrew pulled his daughter close to him and closed his eyes, "just take it one day at a time, pumpkin. One day at a time," he whispered.

Amy wrapped her arms around her father, relishing the comfort he provided. She felt like she was a kid again, sitting with her father as soon as he got home to talk to him about what she did at school and new facts she learned in biology. Amy smiled, "thanks dad."

Andrew nodded, "no problem. But if Sheldon hurts you, I'm going to have a bone to pick with him. He can't go around hurting you and get away with it."

Amy chuckled, "he would never hurt me," she said only half-convinced herself, "not on purpose anyway."

"I sure hope not, and if he does, you let me deal with him, are we clear?" Andrew asked.

Amy knew when her father was being serious and this was one of those times. She looked at him and nodded, "yes sir."

With a final nod and a kiss on her temple, his father stood up, "alright then, I'll leave you be. You know where the sheets are, just come to me if you need anything."

"Yeah, thanks dad." Her dad winked at her before disappearing into his office.

Amy looked around their living room and smiled before checking her phone and putting it on silent mode as she walked up the stairs. She needed solitude and she wasn't sure she was ready to deal with Sheldon yet. She had to focus on her thoughts first.

* * *

Penny went back to 4A that night and smiled to greet everyone, "hey! No Bernie tonight?" She directed her question to Howard.

Howard smirked and shook his head, "she got caught up at work."

"Aww that's too bad," she replied. Then she realized that Amy was not present, and so was Sheldon. "Is Amy still taking care of Sheldon?"

Leonard looked at her, "she left before I got here. She said she was going somewhere," he shrugged.

Penny sat on the couch, "huh, I thought she was staying. She heard Sheldon telling me he doesn't want her to take care of him. Amy was almost livid," she chuckled.

"Well Sheldon's been trying to call her for hours but she's not answering her phone, maybe she's still mad." Howard added.

"I don't know, she didn't sound mad when I talked to her on the phone," Leonard said as he passed the takeout to Penny.

"If I'm Amy I also would ignore Sheldon," Penny shook her head.

Raj whispered on Howard's ear, "what? When did you go to a bar?" He leaned in again and whispered, "you went on a date at a bar? That's ridiculous." Howard let Raj continue and his eyes widened with a smirk on his face, "really? Interesting."

"What? What is it?" Leonard asked.

"Raj said he saw Amy at the bar, alone."

Penny's mouth dropped in shock, "excuse me?"

Raj nodded his head vigorously and whispered again at Howard. The engineer nodded, "she didn't see him but Raj said she only had two glasses of Long Island."

Penny grabbed the home phone and dialed the number on Amy's apartment. After a while, there was no answer and Penny grumbled, "where is she?" Next, she tried her phone but still no answer. She turned to Leonard and asked, "are you sure she was fine when you talked to her?"

Before Leonard could answer, the telephone rang and Penny answered, "hello?"

She heard someone cleared their throat and realized it was a man, _"is this Sheldon Cooper's residence?"_

Penny furrowed her eyebrows, "uh yes, hang on he's roommate is here." She passed the phone to Leonard.

"Hello?"

"_May I speak with Sheldon Cooper?"_

"Oh um, he's currently sick and resting, but I could take a message if you like," Leonard stuttered.

He heard the man on the other line release a sigh, _"I'm going to leave my number then," _without waiting the man recited his number and Leonard scrambled to get a pen and paper.

After repeating the numbers back, he asked, "may I know who this is?"

"_Tell Sheldon, it's Andrew Fowler, and I expect him to get back to me as soon as he can."_

Leonard's eyes widened and stuttered out a reply, "o-of course sir, I'll make sure to let him know."

Mr. Fowler hand up and Leonard dropped the phone to his lap before leaning back with a huff, "I think I need my inhaler."

"Who was it?"

"It's Amy's dad."

* * *

**I'm so sorry! I really don't know how this chapter turned out, I hope you can bear with me though. I'm struggling these past few days so it took longer to post this chapter. Next up, it's family time. I did mention Missy is coming to visit *wink*. What did you think of Andrew Fowler? Would he and Sheldon get along this time around? I'm still deciding whether to include Mary on the next chapter or not so look out for that.**

**I hope you guys are still doing okay with the social distancing, quarantine, or shelter in place. Sending hugs and love to you and your family and wish you all good health. If you have any prompts in mind, I'd be glad to take them, as part of this story or even a one-shot. Take care of yourselves please!**

~kingdomfictionalia


	7. Parental Interaction

**Hey guys sorry for the very late upload, I got distracted with other things, especially since our uni insists on continuing this semester online despite the circumstances. Students were on a waiting game for a week so like the others, I was also preoccupied thinking about how to get by my studies.**

**Anyway, thank you for all your reviews for the previous chapter! Did you know it was my first time writing a smut? That's why I was really worried how you'll receive it. You're all so lovely with your comments. I can't reply immediately to you because I'm using the app when I read the reviews and it won't let me reply. I only use the web browser when I upload or when I feel like replying to some comments.**

**I hope everyone is on their best health condition, stay at home, wash your hands, eat healthy, and just hold on. We're on a period of uncertainty and idk how long will this pandemic last but I hope we all get out of this safely. **

**Just a reminder that this is not beta'd and English is not my first language.**

* * *

After the surprising phone call from Amy's father, the group decided to wait the next morning to tell Sheldon. As they were getting into bed, Leonard looked at Penny and asked, "do you think Sheldon's in trouble?"

Penny shifted on her side and tilted her head, "I hope not. I mean, those two have been through so much within a short time, they missed their chance the first time, it would crush them both if it wouldn't work this time around."

Leonard stared up at the ceiling and couldn't help but shudder while recalling the short conversation, "well, he was pretty intimidating on the phone, I don't know how Sheldon would react once we tell him."

Penny grimaced, "we'll just drop the bomb and then run out of the apartment before he can ask questions." Leonard laughed and hugged her closer to him before they fell asleep.

* * *

When Sheldon woke up, he was surprised to find both Leonard and Penny on the kitchen island waiting for him. He narrowed his eyes, "good morning."

Penny smiled back, a little sweeter than normal, he thought, "good morning Sheldon."

Sheldon strolled towards the island and finally noticed the bowl of cereals already prepared for him. He raised an eyebrow at his breakfast before turning his gaze to the couple, "are you two fighting again?"

Leonard snorted, "no! Of course not, we just thought that since you were not feeling well yesterday, we'd like to do something nice for you."

It was Sheldon's turn to snort and he shook his head, "oh please Leonard, stop the act, what is going on?"

Penny cleared her throat, "okay fine, but you better sit down first before we say anything." She watched as the lanky physicist sat down on the stool. "So how are you feeling this morning?" She asked casually.

Sheldon found himself intrigued at their odd behavior but decided to play along to whatever ruse they seemed to be executing. He shrugged and began to eat, "I suppose I am feeling better, my throat still feels scratchy but nothing I cannot handle."

Leonard dipped his eyebrows in surprise, "really?"

Sheldon nodded, "yes," he paused as if thinking about something. "I have things to do since Missy will be arriving tonight, I need to disinfect the apartment and then I have to call Amy so she can arrive here early."

Leonard and Penny shared a look which did not go unnoticed by Sheldon. Leonard decided to break it down to him slowly, "buddy, about Amy…" Sheldon raised an eyebrow, urging him to continue, "well…her father called last night."

The couple saw their friend's eyes widened and they anticipated any outbursts but none came when he opened his mouth, "what did he say? Is everything alright? Did something happen to Amy?"

"We don't know but he left his number, he said you should contact him as soon as you're up to it."

"Amy's not answering her phone since last night," Penny began, "what happened after I left sweetie?"

Sheldon took a deep breath and raked his hand through his hair, "I-I don't know, she was here and I," he paused and blinked, he had no idea what happened next or how Amy left in a rush. It seemed that his memory was blurry from his flu that he couldn't even remember interacting much with his girlfriend. There was a nagging feeling at the back of his mind, making him squirm in his seat and he let out a huff, "she brought me soup and then she left, that's all I can remember."

Penny sighed, "Sheldon, she heard you when you said you don't want her here yesterday. Did you even tell her why?" She saw him shake his head and she released another sigh, "you know Amy would understand right? She would insist on staying but she'd understand."

Sheldon sighed as he finally realized what transpired the previous night. He was surprised that Amy visited him, not that he didn't want her there, he was just caught by surprise and dealing with the unexpected made him say things and act indifferent. He didn't even know why he acted that way, it's not like Amy's presence was new, she's been a recurring visitor of 4A for the past month and a half. He blamed his behavior on his flu, he didn't mean to be grumpy and detached towards his girlfriend.

Plus, he wouldn't want to risk her health even if he wanted to receive physical affection from her. The idea of Amy getting sick made him feel even more sick, he'd keep her as far away from him as possible if necessary.

Suddenly Leonard tapped his shoulder and held out a piece of paper, "here's the number. When you said her father was scary, you weren't kidding," he chuckled.

Sheldon gulped and took the paper from his best friend, "I-I have to speak with Amy first, I need to fix this."

"Are you sure you're up to it? You still need to rest Sheldon," Penny reminded him.

He nodded, determined, "Amy is more important." He was about to go back to his bedroom when Penny called him back.

"Amy might not be at home…no one answered at her apartment when I called," Penny shrugged.

Sheldon just nodded before walking back to his room. He sat down on the bed and sighed, staring intently at the numbers glaring back at him. If her father disapproved their relationship, Sheldon didn't know if he could take it.

He grabbed his phone and dialed the number, his fingers lingering above the screen, _do it for her,_ he thought to himself. With one last breath, he called. It took three rings before the phone was answered, "Mr. Fowler? This is Sheldon Cooper."

"_Ah, Dr. Cooper, I'm glad you're feeling better. I assume you're wondering why I would like to speak with you?"_

Sheldon cleared his throat, his heart hammering inside his chest, "yes sir, is this about Amy? Is she okay? My friends have been trying to reach her all night yesterday but she's not picking up…did something happen?"

From his end, Andrew let himself smile a bit, hearing the genuine concern in Sheldon's voice, _"Amy is alright Sheldon, you have nothing to worry about."_

Sheldon released a sigh of relief, "i-is she there?"

"_She's still upstairs, she dropped by last night and decided to stay over," _Sheldon heard the questioning tone in the old man's reply. He pursed his lips, not knowing whether to elaborate on their situation or avoid the implication of Andrew's statement. The older man seemed to sense his hesitation and went straight to his agenda, _"would you be open to meet with me? I would like to have a little chat if that's okay."_

"Y-yes sir of course, although I have errands to run later tonight, is lunch acceptable?"

"_Of course. I will send you the location in a while."_

"Alright," Sheldon breathed out to calm his nerves, he heard the call disconnect and he tossed his phone on the bed. He laid back and draped his arm over his eyes, feeling tired from yesterday and anxious of what's ahead.

He must've been lying for a while because the next thing he knew was that Leonard was knocking on his door, "Sheldon? Are you okay? You've been in there for some time…do you need one of us to stay here?"

Sheldon sat up and replied, "I'm fine Leonard. You and Penny can do whatever you want in her own apartment."

"Okay…but if you need anything just call us," Leonard said through the door.

Out in the living room, Penny waited for Leonard and as soon as he joined her near the door, she asked, "is he okay?"

Leonard took a deep breath, "he said yes, let's just hope it stays that way."

* * *

Amy stared at her phone as she scrolled through the number of missed calls she had yesterday. She suddenly felt guilty for ignoring her friends but at the same time, she knew she made the right decision as she was feeling more at ease than last night.

After a few minutes she decided to get up and head down to the kitchen. She was surprised at the abundance of food lined up on the table. "Are we expecting somebody?" She asked her father who was on the island sipping his coffee.

Andrew smirked and shook his head, "nope."

Amy walked towards her dad and greeted him good morning with a kiss on the cheek. He patted her hair and smiled in return, "I figured you could use some of your comfort food, so I made an effort to make a little of everything."

Amy chuckled before going back to the table and diving into her meal. "Is it okay if I stay until Lunch?" She asked all of a sudden.

"Yeah, sure. I'm going out to lunch with a friend, so if you want to stay here on your own, you'll have the house to yourself."

Amy narrowed her eyes, "a friend?"

Andrew turned to face his daughter after hearing the accusation in her voice, "yes, a friend, it's not work."

"Alright geez, I'm just curious," Amy chuckled.

* * *

Sheldon arrived early at the restaurant, double checking if he had the correct name and address of the place. He took a seat by the window but slightly obscured from the public eye to gain some privacy. He had at least 15 minutes of silence before a man appeared in front of his table. Annoyance etched on Sheldon's face but as he looked up and stared at the person before him, he realized it was Andrew Fowler.

He immediately stood up and cleared his throat. "Mr. Fowler," he greeted him with an outstretched hand.

Andrew smiled, "Dr. Cooper," he grasped Sheldon's hand firmly, which made the physicist even more nervous that he already was.

After they were both seated, Andrew called the waiter to take their order. Then, he studied the young man seated across from him. The first and only time he encountered the man was during his daughter finished her doctorate degree. "So, Sheldon, Amy tells me you're still working at Caltech, still focusing on String Theory I presume?"

As soon as the question was posed, he noticed that Sheldon's posture became less stiff. The theoretical physicist offered a polite smile and nodded, "I am. Although, I have been quite curious about studying Dark Matter for a couple of months now."

"Any particular interest on that field?"

"So far, not really but I am planning to gather some data so I could list down the pros and cons of switching fields. If I will decide to change my study, I will need a very convincing pitch so that the university will give me another grant."

"If you are as brilliant as Amy made it seem, then I have no doubt you'll get what you need." Sheldon cringed at the mention of Amy and Andrew couldn't help but to shake his head. These two really needed to talk instead of dancing around with each other.

He studied Sheldon's features and noticed the tension in his eyes and shoulders. He offered a smile towards him, hoping it would ease the physicist's resolve, "as I told you Sheldon, you have nothing to worry about. Amy is okay…and I am not here to interfere with your relationship. To be honest, I'm glad you two reconnected. Amy deserves to be happy. _Both of you _deserve to be happy. I just want to have a chat, which I think is long overdue."

Sheldon visibly relaxed at that and nodded, "thank you, Mr. Fowler, it means a lot that you approve of my relationship with your daughter."

"I'm sure I'll be seeing you with Amy a lot in the future, so why don't you drop the surname and stick with calling me Andrew," he chuckled.

Just then the waiter came back to their table and served their lunch. Sheldon took this opportunity to take a deep breath and felt glad that so far their meeting was going well. He just hope he would not mess it up until the end.

"What is it that you want to talk about?"

Andrew took a deep breath, "this is something that I think is overdue. I'd like to apologize to you."

Sheldon looked at him with confusion, "apologize for what?"

Andrew shrugged and took a sip of his water, "on behalf of my ex-wife. I know what she did and if I could go back and prevent her from coming in between you and to Amy, I would. If it weren't for her, you and Amy wouldn't have to separate ways."

Sheldon was about to interrupt but he kept silent when Andrew put up his hand, "I only saw how it affected Amy. She was devastated and I felt helpless. I can only imagine how you must've felt. And I hope that you are not blaming yourself for the things Grace has done. She's very protective of Amy…to the point that she failed to see her daughter's needs before her personal grudges against me," he gave a faint smile to Sheldon, "I wish I could've done more."

Sheldon took a deep breath and shrugged, "it's all in the past, Amy and I talked about it and we cleared the air. And you've done enough, Mr. Fowler. You've been there for Amy when things got rough for her. And I want to thank you for that."

"Promise me one thing, Sheldon." The physicist gave a brief nod and waited, "take care of my pumpkin, will you? She might seem tough, and she is, but sometimes she takes it too far. Keep making her happy because…you're the only one who can. I'm not getting any younger," Andrew shrugged. "I need to be sure that I'm entrusting her to a man worthy of her."

Sheldon felt a surge of pride, for earning the trust of the man in front of him. The words resonated through him and it made him feel braver and even more committed to Amy. He knew then that their deal was sealed, no more hesitations, no more second-guessing. "I won't let you down, Andrew. I promise to be the man she deserves and do my best to make her happy every single day." A thought occurred to him, that if he ever got around to making his wedding vows, he was sure that he would be echoing these sentiments. He shook off the thought even though it brought warm sensation in his chest, _one day, we'll get there one day. _He saw the look of relief on his girlfriend's father and he couldn't help but to nod out of respect. If there was one person he needed an approval of, it was him and he felt calm knowing that he succeeded.

* * *

Amy fell asleep on the couch and was awoken by her dad, only then did she remember that Missy would be arriving that evening. She hastily got into her car and by the time she reached her building, it was almost 5pm. She had at least three more hours to get cleaned up and worry about how to face Sheldon as if nothing were wrong.

With these thoughts running in her head, she distractedly stepped inside the elevator. When she arrived at her floor, her body was on auto mode until she saw someone sitting in front of her door. She stopped and took in his appearance. His face was covered since he was resting it against his arms, with his knees bent. He was lanky and tall in her opinion, she contemplated calling the police or alerting her neighbor when suddenly the man's head snapped up and she found herself staring at the blue eyes of her boyfriend. _Damn._

"Sheldon? What are you doing here?" She asked as she moved closer to him. She took her keys from her purse and quickly opened the door, images from their last date night suddenly invading her mind. She swallowed and turned back to Sheldon when he didn't reply. She cocked her head to the side and studied his features, _he looked tired, maybe he's still not feeling well. But he's here._ When she realized he wasn't going to say anything, she reached out to touch his arm and sought out his eyes, "are you okay?"

Sheldon looked uncertain, but determined, if that was even possible, she thought. They stared at each other for a moment before he replied quietly, "are _we _okay?" He closed his eyes and shook his head before she could even reply, "that was dumb. What I was going to say is that…I'm sorry Amy."

Amy blinked, she wasn't expecting him at her apartment and she definitely did not expect that conversation. She took a deep breath and took his hand, "come on, let's talk." She led him to the couch before closing the door and then moving towards her kitchen to prepare tea. After fixing them both a cup, she went back to the couch and sat beside Sheldon.

She took his hands gently and wrapped them in hers, caressing the back of his hands with her thumb. "Do you trust me?" She asked quietly without looking into his eyes.

Sheldon seemed taken aback by the question but answered nonetheless, "very much, you're the only person I would trust completely. Next to my Meemaw, of course," he shrugged.

Amy let herself smile before looking up at Sheldon with a pained expression, "I-I feel like I'm confusing you. You know…you already had a life in the 10 years that we were apart…and yesterday it hit me, you're much different from the Sheldon I knew 12 years ago."

He felt his stomach dropped. He could feel his heart hammering against his chest, a stab of pain spreading through him. He turned over his hand and enveloped her small ones, "are you breaking up with me?"

Amy's eyes widened and shook her head violently, "oh god no! I-I was just pointing it out and I-damn," she grumbled before clearing her throat, "let me start again." Sheldon nodded and she continued, "you know that I love you, right? And I have no doubt that you love me just as much."

"Well, I could love you more," Sheldon commented with a smirk.

Amy just smiled before she continued, "yesterday when you said you didn't want me to take care of you, I was hurt. I know I shouldn't be because I'm aware that you love your routines and plus you're sick and I'm not holding it against you. It's just that, I'm having a hard time letting go of the Sheldon I met all those years ago. And then you were cold to me yesterday, I got scared and confused, and worried, that one day you'll realize you're better off without me. You already have friends to fill in for your daily routine. Then I came along…and this is probably my insecurities talking but I wouldn't want to disrupt the life you've already built. I want to be sure that you want this. Like _really really_ want this."

Sheldon listened and he remembered the promise he made earlier to Amy's father. The woman in front of him was the best thing that ever happened to his life. He didn't know how he got through the last 10 years but somehow he did but having her in his life again stomped on that.

He tugged on her hand before putting an arm around her, keeping her close to his heart and resting his chin on top of her head. "You're right. I already built a life in the 10 years we're apart. I got a good job and great friends, but you know what? I will still choose a life with you. Having you beside me will always be a thousand times greater than any other achievement that I could have."

He pulled away from Amy and stared at the most beautiful pair of green eyes he ever saw, "and for your information Amy Farrah Fowler, you disrupted my life the moment you walked into that auditorium 12 years ago. That was the best day of my life so far, so if you want to know if I want this, I do. Very much."

Tears pooled in Amy's eyes and she let them roll down her cheeks. She pushed him back against the couch and straddled him in an instant. She grabbed his face and crashed her lips on his.

Sheldon's eyes widened until their lips collided and his eyes fluttered shut. He put his hands on her waist, pulling her close to him. Her lips tasted sweet, a mix of chocolate and caramel, and this made him hungry for more. He pushed his tongue into her mouth and a moan escaped from both of them.

Amy's hands traveled from his biceps to his shoulders before she ran her fingers through his hair. She felt his hands going under her blouse, making her arch her back towards him. They broke from the kiss to catch some air before Sheldon went for her neck. She let a small chuckle and held his head against her. She closed her eyes as she relish on the feeling of his lips against her skin. She suppressed a whimper as his hands went down on her thighs before he slipped them under her skirt.

Just then, Sheldon's phone vibrated in his pocket but he made no move to answer it. Amy sighed and reached inside his pants to grab his phone. She saw Leonard's name on the screen and pushed Sheldon gently away from her. "It might be important," she whispered.

Sheldon smirked at her before taking his phone and answered the call. Amy was about to get off him when Sheldon tightened his hand on her thigh and quickly pressed his phone on her ear instead. Amy glared at Sheldon before taking the phone in her hand, "hello Leonard."

"_Amy?"_

"Yeah, Sheldon's still in the bathroom," she lied. "Is there something you need?"

On his end, Leonard blinked before responding, _"uh yeah, we haven't heard from Sheldon all day and I just got back at our apartment, so I wondered where he was."_

Amy was about to reply when Sheldon let his finger graze against her center. She closed her eyes and stifled a moan, "h-he went to my apartment to talk." She glared again at Sheldon but it only made his grin widen even more. He pressed his lips against her neck and then trailed kisses along her jaw.

"_Oh okay, good…you guys better get here in an hour if you don't want your food cold."_

Amy grabbed Sheldon's jaw to stop his ministrations and raised a challenging eyebrow, "alright, we'll be right there. Thanks Leonard." Amy hung up the phone and gave it back to her boyfriend with a displeased expression.

Sheldon pouted before taking the phone from his girlfriend, "you're no fun."

Amy cupped his face and caressed his cheeks, "that's not what you said when you were lying on my bed," she teased.

His hands moved to her back and he sighed as he kept her close, "I love you. I'm sorry if I caused you to be insecure, believe me I wanted to cuddle with you all day yesterday but I don't want you to get sick too. And I guess it became an instinct that when I get sick, Penny is the only one who I can order around."

Amy smiled at him and said, "it's okay, I understand. I love you too," she gave him a light kiss on the lips.

Sheldon smiled back at her. He was glad she accepted his apology and he knew he needed to reiterate how committed he was to her, "I want you to know that there's no one else in the world that I'd rather share my life with. Just you."

"Me too."

After a while, Sheldon patted her hip and nudged her off his lap, "why don't you go get ready so we could head over to my apartment. I wouldn't want to ruin the surprise if Missy arrives there before us."

Amy laughed, "bossy," she mocked as she walked towards her bedroom to take a quick shower.

* * *

It was already 8:30pm and Missy hadn't called Sheldon yet to tell him she had landed. Leonard, Penny, and Amy watched as he paced around the living room, he'd been doing that for the last five minutes and they were getting dizzy from his movements.

Amy sighed, "I'm sure she's fine, if you're that restless, why don't you give her a call? Maybe she's still at the baggage claim. Those things take time in some occasions."

Penny nodded, "yeah and besides, it's only 15 minutes, it's weekend, traffic is heavier than normal."

Sheldon fetched his phone and dialed his sister's number and continued pacing as the phone rang. When Missy answered, Sheldon jumped a bit and sighed in relief, "oh good you know how to use a phone. Where are you? You were supposed to be here 15 minutes ago."

"_I'm sorry but we got hungry so we stopped by for some food. We're almost there don't worry."_

Sheldon stopped in his tracks as her words registered in his mind, "excuse me? Who's 'we'? Who's with you?" _Please don't be my mother, please don't be my mother._

"_Mom came along. I was talking to Penny the other day and she said I'll be surprised when I come visit. Mom found out and she was intrigued. I swear I tried to stop her but she wouldn't budge."_ Sheldon heard an incoherent mumbling from the other line and knew it was his mother and he might get a lecturing later when they arrive.

He turned to the others in the apartment who were just as curious and he gulped, "my mother is coming." He shifted his gaze directly at Amy whose eyes were as big as saucers at the information.

Penny and Leonard looked between the couple and cringed, Penny looking more guilty knowing she was partly at fault. She looked at Sheldon and mouthed an apology. Surprisingly, Sheldon waved it off before focusing back on his call.

"I guess it's alright. Just get here as soon as you can, it's getting late and my bed time is in an hour and a half."

"_Yeah, yeah whatever, we're like three to five minutes away."_

Sheldon hung up before he sat down on his spot beside Amy. He took her left hand and smiled apologetically, "I'm sorry."

Amy patter his hand with her right one and shrugged, "as much as I'm nervous about seeing your mother again, I guess it's better to get it over with. We can't hold it off forever, I just wish I could have prepared myself more," she chuckled.

Sheldon knew she was more nervous than she was letting on and he turned slightly to his friends, "would you give us a moment?" Penny and Leonard nodded immediately before walking towards Leonard's bedroom.

Sheldon wrapped an arm around Amy and kissed her temple, "mom loves you. Like I told you, she was just as devastated as I am when you moved away…maybe even more. My sister missed you months after we broke up, and did you know before meeting you she would try to set me up on a date with some of her friends? She didn't do that when I told them we broke up. She even cried with me one time because she said she found a sister when she met you. You're already family ever since. You've got nothing to be worried about."

Amy hugged him tightly and nodded against his chest, "thank you. I love them too." They sat in silence just holding each other until a knock sounded through the door. "Here we go," Amy muttered as she detached herself from her boyfriend and hid near the bookshelf.

Sheldon stood and winked at her before answering the door. When Missy and his mother smiled at him he nodded back, "how was your flight?" He asked as he let them in. He made sure that they were facing the kitchen and not the bookshelf.

"It was alright," Missy shrugged.

"I will never get used to riding that death trap," Mary commented before hugging Sheldon.

He was grateful when Penny and Leonard emerged from his room and immediately welcomed their guests. Sheldon gave them a gesture of thanks which they returned with a nod. He closed the door and motioned for Amy to join him.

Right at that moment, Mary hugged Penny and used it to whisper in her ear, "so what's my baby been up to? He ain't getting' himself into trouble is he?"

Penny smirked as she accepted the hug and Missy looked at her with confusion, "if you turn around you'll know what he's been up to."

Mary and Missy turned back towards the door and their jaws dropped as they saw a familiar face. Mary couldn't believe it, tears instantly rolled down her face and she brought up a hand to her chest. _Thank you Lord Jesus_, she looked up and closed her eyes. "thank you," she whispered again. When she opened them again, she locked gaze with Amy before she raised an eyebrow towards her, "well don't just stand there, give me a hug darling," she opened her arms and Amy rushed towards her. She enveloped the young woman in her arms and sighed in contentment. "Oh sweetheart we've missed you. I am so happy you're back."

Amy found herself crying once again and she hugged Mary tighter, "I've missed you guys too. It's been too long."

When they pulled back, Mary pushed Amy's hair behind her ear to get a good look at her, "my my you haven't changed at all!" She looked towards his son who was watching the whole scene unfold. She noticed the look on his face that told her he was beyond happy to have Amy again, "oh Shelly, I'm so happy for both of you." She moved towards his son and gave him another hug. She was surprised when Sheldon accepted another hug and did not let go right away.

Amy turned to Missy and shrugged, they stared at each other before Missy pulled her in for a bear hug. The height difference didn't matter because Amy felt all the love from her pseudo-sister, "I've missed you, you nerd," Missy whispered as tears escaped her eyes.

Amy closed her eyes, she felt as if her heart would burst. This was the family she had when her Mom was being unreasonable and her dad was out of contact and her brother too busy for her. These were the people who made her Christmas in Texas a very memorable one. _This was her family_.

"I've missed you too," Amy replied.

Seconds later Sheldon cleared his throat, "alright enough of that, you're squeezing the life out of Amy already." Amy and Missy rolled their eyes but pulled away from the hug.

It was then that Missy turned to Penny and narrowed her eyes, "since when are you good at keeping secrets?"

Penny smirked at her before sitting on the chair she usually occupied with Leonard, "Sheldon deserved it for once."

Leonard brought a tray of refreshments on the coffee table and sat beside his girlfriend, "and he's behaving for the last two months ever since Amy, so he really kinda earned the confidentiality."

Mary and Missy turned to the other couple in surprise, "two months?"

"Shellybean, why didn't you say anything?" Mary asked.

Sheldon pursed his lips and answered, "I don't want to get your hopes up if it didn't work out. Not that I would give up on Amy but…we just needed the time to adjust."

Amy nodded in agreement before asking, "so how long will you be visiting? I hope we could grab a dinner or something before you leave."

"Just for three days, I was originally planning to just catch up with Penny but then this 'surprise' happened and I also haven't seen my twin brother in a while," Missy shrugged. "We could eat out in a fancy restaurant? Just us ladies? Like a celebration of sorts," she added.

Penny cooed and agreed, "we're usually free Tuesday, we could set it by then?"

"You pick any restaurant you want and it's gonna be my treat," Mary interjected before turning to her son, "and we will be coming here tomorrow for breakfast and you're gonna help me, ya hear?"

Sheldon nodded, "yes ma'am."

They talked for a while that evening, Mary and Missy catching up with Amy after 10 years of not seeing each other. Sheldon was beyond grateful for this, he knew that everything was falling into place and maybe, just maybe, it would forever stay that way.

* * *

The next morning came and Sheldon was out in the living room earlier than usual as he waited for his mother and sister to show up. He would usually refuse to change his morning breakfast but nothing would stomp his mother's cooking and he'd eat it over any other cereal or toast he could find.

Just then, his phone buzzed alerting him to an incoming call from Amy. He answered it just as he heard a series of knocks on the door. "Good morning, Amy," he said while he let his family in silently, gesturing towards his hand holding the phone.

"_Yeah…you might hold on to that good morning for a bit…I won't be able to join you this morning."_

He walked back towards the couch and sat on his spot with a frown, he was looking forward to having this breakfast with her and his mother and sister. "Why? Is something wrong?"

Mary and Missy observed him from the kitchen while preparing for breakfast. They opted to stay quiet and left Sheldon alone with his phone call.

From Amy's apartment, she sighed when she heard the disappointment in Sheldon's voice. As much as she wanted to come, she got a notice from the university that needed her assistance, _"There's some new equipment that needs to be installed in my lab, they refused to do it without me there because, well, it's my lab. I really tried to get out of it, I swear, but they don't like to delay the installment until tomorrow…I'm sorry."_

Sheldon sighed in defeat, even though he didn't like it, he had no choice because her work was important, _it's Sunday for god's sake!_ He thought but he decided to just let it go and let her do her own business, "it's okay. I wish you were here but I don't like to keep you from work either."

Amy's heart broke a little at that and couldn't help but to feel guilty,_ "I know babe, I'd rather spend this morning with you too. I promise I'll make it up to you later tonight."_

Sheldon perked up, "that would be acceptable. What do you have in mind?"

"_I could cook for you and the others, I'll probably be out of the university no later than 4pm. That'll give me time to drop by the grocery store."_

"Will you stay?"

Amy raised an eyebrow at the sudden request, _"you mean stay the night?"_ She clarified. She also wondered if he was alone in his apartment or if his mother was overhearing their conversation.

"Yes, just for tonight and if you want you can bring a change of clothes for work tomorrow." Sheldon ignored the bewildered look from his mother and Missy's mischievous grin.

Amy finally smiled at the request and conceded, _"alright. I'll see you later. Say hi to Missy and Mary for me."_

"Of course, drive safely, and update me when you're done at the university…and please, eat your breakfast, I know how often you forget to eat one before you leave your apartment."

Amy rolled her eyes despite the love she felt from his words, _"I will. Enjoy your breakfast, I love you."_

Sheldon smiled at that, "I love you too, see you later."

After he hung up the phone, he joined the others in the kitchen and began to help preparing their breakfast. He missed the lingering looks from his mother and sister until Mary finally cleared her throat. Sheldon looked up and was met with a questioning look and he realized he forgot to tell them the news, "oh right, Amy won't be able to join us this morning. There's an urgent matter in UCLA that she needs to get to."

The two women nodded and Missy took a deep breath and said, "so…you're really happy aren't you?"

Sheldon turned to her, ready to berate her for stating the obvious but then Amy's smiling face appeared on his mind and he ended up smiling widely instead, "I really am. We've had some bumps in the last 2 months but nothing we can't resolve."

Mary felt proud of his son, she was glad that he got pass his fear of relationships and feelings. He was a special boy, and for him to find the perfect person for him was a blessing that she would be grateful for forever. "You and Amy are made for each other, I have faith in both of you and in your relationship."

Sheldon appreciated the sentiment and offered his mother a smile, "thanks mom."

Then Mary remembered the conversation just a while ago, "and even though I don't approve of y'all sinnin' before marriage, I cannot control you anymore, you're an adult and you make your own decisions. But Shelly, promise me you will be gentle and take good care of that girl, alright? Love that woman like no other."

Sheldon nodded firmly and replied, "I wouldn't want anything for her than to be happy. I made the same promise to MeeMaw and Amy's father…but don't tell Amy that last one."

The women gasped and Missy asked in surprise, "MeeMaw knows?"

Sheldon shrugged, "I told her early on because I needed advice on what to do. And she's MeeMaw."

Mary huffed out a breath knowing that her mother kept this information to herself. But then, she also understood why Sheldon didn't want to tell them right away. "I'm glad you were comfortable to open up to your grandmother, Shelly."

"What did her father say?" Missy asked.

"Nothing much, he just apologized for whatever happened with his ex-wife. Then we talked about our jobs and Amy."

"He seems like a good man," Mary commented.

Sheldon agreed. "Can I ask your advice on something?" They finished cooking the breakfast and brought their plates to the living room. He waited for them to get settled before opening up the subject, "Amy's birthday is next week. I want to make it special for her but I don't know how. I can't just take her to dinner because that's what we do on date nights. Coitus is nothing different, and even the zoo and the museum doesn't feel like it's enough."

"Why not do all of it?" Missy asked.

Sheldon gave her a look and shook his head, "that's gonna be too much of a hassle to pull off."

"Maybe you could take her somewhere special? A place significant to both of you…besides the zoo and museums."

Sheldon hummed, "that's not a bad idea."

"Or if you want, we could try to find out what she wants for her birthday when we got out to dinner this Tuesday. We could ask for Penny's help."

Sheldon nodded, "okay. Just make sure Amy doesn't find out that I'm the one who's asking."

Missy patted his knee, "don't worry about it."

* * *

**I feel like so many things happened in this chapter lmao but I finished it finally! I hope you like the way I portrayed Amy's dad because I feel like she was someone who would have a good relationship with her father if her mother is too controlling. **

**There's gonna be more Missy and Mary for the next chapter since Sheldon needs help for Amy's birthday! Meemaw will also be included in the next chapter…or chapters *wink*. Expect the next one to be extra fluffy and not just for Shamy but for the whole group! I've already plotted the rest of this story and after this chapter there will only be three more chapters left which means this will only be 10 chapters in total or 11 if you guys want an epilogue. I have another AU in mind (yes I love Shamy AUs!) but I don't know if I'll write it after this one…we'll see. If you want you could check out my shamy one-shot (Soft Kitty Recovery).**

**Again, don't forget to leave me your reviews, I love hearing from yall. Stay safe. Sending love to everyone xo**

~kingdomfictionalia


	8. Birthday Surprise Chronology

**Sorry for the late update! I got caught up with uni as usual. Kinda proud of myself I finished 7 papers on time lol. Anyway I gotta be honest, I struggled with this chapter, idk why but it took me a week to write it. It got longer than planned tho. **

**Just a refresher, the previous chapter is when Sheldon met up w/ Amy's dad + Mary and Missy arrived in Pasadena.**

**ADDITIONAL WARNING: THIS MAY CONTAIN MORE FLUFF THAN USUAL AND MIGHT BE OOC**

**Enjoy y'all please stay safe! And Happy Mother's Day to all your wonderful moms!**

* * *

Amy arrived at Sheldon's apartment with enough time to prepare dinner for everyone. Even though she was feeling tired, she would also like to celebrate seeing Mary and Missy again after a long time. Plus, she was spending the night at Sheldon's apartment…_that's a first_, she remarked.

She reached the fourth floor in no time and was about to knock on the door when it opened, revealing Sheldon on the other side. They stared at each other, both of them sighing in contentment with smiles on their faces. Without warning, Sheldon reached for her hand and pulled her inside, closing the door behind her.

"Sheldon—" Amy started, but as soon as her boyfriend's arms enveloped her body, she melted against his chest and enjoyed the moment.

They didn't speak. They let the silence permeate through the apartment, the comfort seeping through their bodies. It was moments like this that Amy felt the most grateful, sometimes she would find herself thinking if all that had happened was a dream because it was too good to be true. But every time she felt his hands against her skin, holding her against his body, a smile would form on her lips, thanking a deity she didn't believe in for giving her a second shot at happiness.

She pulled back a little and looked up at him before rising on her tiptoes and gave him a slow and passionate kiss on the lips. When she pulled away, Amy noticed the dazed look on Sheldon's face and she couldn't help but smirk.

Sheldon pursed his lips, "what was that for?" He asked softly.

Amy shrugged, "just because."

Sheldon smiled and kissed her forehead, "I love you."

"I love you too," she replied, closing her eyes at the contact.

After that, she set down her overnight bag beside the couch before passing the bag of ingredients to Sheldon, "what time will the others arrive?" She asked.

"I told them to be here at 7pm," Sheldon replied, placing the ingredients on the kitchen island. "By the way, since mom is joining us, don't be surprised if she insists on saying grace before we eat."

Amy chuckled, "I really missed them you know," she said quietly.

Sheldon turned to look at her before brushing his lips on her forehead for the second time that night, "and they missed you. I'm sure you'll hear all about it when she talks to God later."

Amy slapped him playfully on the arm before she ordered Sheldon to sit down on the stool while she commanded the kitchen.

The conversation flowed seamlessly between them. It always amazed Sheldon how they never run out of things to talk about. He could always go to her when he came across an interesting topic of discussion and they would spend countless hours sharing ideas and opinions which often led them to branch out of the original topic. He did not believe in luck or destiny; the idea alone was preposterous…but if he would concede to such hokum, he would not be opposed to consider himself lucky. He could not imagine anyone more suitable to him than the magnificent woman in his kitchen. If soulmates exist, he was sure he wouldn't need to look for it anymore.

He nearly jumped out of his skin when he felt a warm hand on his arm. He sighed and looked at his girlfriend, whose face was etched with worry, "I'm sorry w-what were you saying?"

Amy ran her fingers on his eyebrow, a gesture she knew that never failed to soothe him, "are you okay? You've been quiet for a while."

Sheldon smiled at her reassuringly and pulled her close to him, "I'm fine."

The neurobiologist leaned back a little to stare at him, searching his eyes for any hint of distress, "honest?"

"Always."

Amy returned to her position in between his legs, encircling her arms around him. "What do you want to do in the meantime while we're waiting?"

The mischievous glint in his eyes told Amy that they would be doing something frisky yet again and she wasn't about to complain. "Want to make out?" Sheldon asked. Amy just put her hand on his cheek and winked, before leaning down towards him and molding her lips against his. He pulled her close once again, her body flushed against his.

Amy moved her arms and crossed it loosely behind his neck. She noted the taste of tea on his lips and for whatever reason it made her want more. She grazed her tongue on his lower lip and when he granted her access, she let a small smirk on her face, knowing how affected he was by their activity. While their tongues danced with each other, Sheldon's hands roamed over her figure, feeling every curve of her body, his eidetic memory filling in the night they became intimate. This caused him to react and Amy moaned when she felt him against her.

Sheldon pulled back knowing he had an evident erection, he glared at Amy when he noticed the mirth in her eyes. After a moment he attacked her neck and sucked on the soft skin beneath his lips as if his life depended on it. They both knew it would leave a mark but Amy's mind was turning into mush and her brain could only respond by holding his head in place, as she moaned in pleasure.

"Are you trying to suck the life out of me?" She asked breathlessly with a chuckle.

Sheldon ceased his ministrations before moving up his kisses to her jaw and placing a kiss on her lips, "I love you."

Instead of saying it back, Amy descended on him again, this time with much more vigor and passion that Sheldon could not resist the groan that escaped his mouth. His hands went back to her posterior, admiring how he was the only one who could do that. He forced his tongue into her mouth, the surprise moan from her making him more aggressive than usual. Wanting to feel more of her, he pushed her against the kitchen island before he scooted forward and trapped her.

They were so busy with each other that the sound of the keys didn't register to both of them, neither the door opening and the collective gasp as the others finally arrived.

"Whoa Sheldon, you might want to let the woman breathe," Howard commented while the others stood rooted to their spot near the door, eyes bugging out at the scene in front of them.

The couple instantly pulled back from each other and Amy hid her head on Sheldon's shoulder in embarrassment. The physicist cleared his throat before turning towards his visitors and he cringed internally when he saw his mother and sister among the group making him lose his arousal completely.

"Let the floor swallow me," Amy mumbled against his shoulder and he looked back at her. He took her hand and tugged her towards him, placing her head against his shoulder so that she was turned against the others.

Mary decided to break the awkward atmosphere, "oh come now my sweet girl, there's nothin' to be ashamed of, why don't we get a move on and have a nice dinner, yeah?"

Everyone went to their respective places around the living room, Leonard and Raj occupying the desk chairs to give way for Missy and Mary. Sheldon held Amy by the waist, secretly amused that she was embarrassed by the whole thing. He turned his head towards her ear and whispered, "don't worry too much about it, they're bound to walk in on us at some point anyway," he chuckled when Amy just shook her head.

He waited for a few more minutes, sending an apologetic gaze towards his mother who proceeded to serve their dinner. Mary just smiled and waved it off. She was surprised at how calm and collected her son looked despite the intrusion, she expected him to be the one having a meltdown and Amy would try and calm him down. She shook her head with a smile, she saw how her son had changed just by having Amy with him. Although it still bothered her that they were sinning, she couldn't bring herself to come in between them. If it made them happy with each other, she would not judge and complain. For her, it was only a matter of time before Sheldon would make an honest woman out of his girlfriend.

Amy gently lifted her head off his shoulder and gave him a confused look, "why are you not freaking out? This is usually your job," she asked with a pout.

Sheldon shrugged, "I was enjoying myself."

Amy's jaw dropped and Penny who was drinking by the refrigerator suddenly choked on the water, her hand immediately went to her chest. Sheldon smirked at her before standing up to help with serving their food.

As they gathered around the coffee table, the guys were already reaching out to serve themselves when Mary stopped them, "why don't we say grace before we start our meal."

They shot a guilty look towards Sheldon's mother before nodding and leaning back on their seats. Mary held out her hands and soon the others followed and they all joined hands. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes, "Lord, we thank you for the food we are about to eat and the companionship we have with each other. I would also like to extend my deepest gratitude for bringing back our Amy and watching over of this wonderful girl for all those years. May everyone in this room continue to be in your guidance and protection. Amen."

Amy smiled at Mary in gratitude for including her in the prayer. She wasn't religious, but the thought of being included in someone's prayer and thanking a deity that she existed, Amy couldn't help but to feel slightly emotional. She turned to Sheldon and he gave her a wink as if to tell her, 'I told you so'. She rolled her eyes and engaged in the conversations around her.

Later that night, after the others went home, Sheldon and Amy prepared for bed. She was standing by his dresser, waiting for him to come back from the bathroom so they could decide which side of the bed would she occupy.

When he returned, he wrapped his arms around her from behind and nuzzled her hair, "which side would you like to take?"

Amy leaned back against him in comfort, "where do you usually sleep?"

Sheldon chuckled lightly, "I sleep like a vampire, so I don't have sides. I usually sleep in the middle."

Amy scrunched up her face, "that's rather uncomfortable."

Sheldon hummed in agreement, "it is, but if I pick a side…I would feel more alone knowing there's an empty space beside me," he confessed quietly.

Amy put her hands on top of his, squeezing it to remind him that he wouldn't need to feel alone now. She would remind him every day that she was there if necessary. She knew what if was like, to feel like there was something missing. When she moved to New Jersey, it took her almost 2 months before she could get a good night's sleep. Every morning she would wake up and her arm was reaching across the bed as if looking for the warmth of Sheldon's body. She knew how hard it was to ignore the hole in her heart and soul each time she looked beside her only to find the sheets cold. Her dreams would revolve around Sheldon, waking up next to him, curled up against his body. Other times it would be him waking her up with a kiss which made her close her eyes and by the time she opened it for real, he was gone, just another figment of her imagination.

It was torture and it sucked. Feeling lonely and incomplete was the worst and she knew it. She would do whatever she had to, to make Sheldon feel complete and loved.

She turned around in his embrace and smiled at him, "why don't I take the left side of the bed, I know you want to sleep near the door just in case."

Sheldon took her hand and nodded, leading her towards his bed, "I'm glad you stayed," he said as they slipped under the covers.

Amy snuggled against him and gave him a peck on the lips, "I'm glad you asked me to stay."

He brushed her hair away from her face, admiring her beauty and the emerald green eyes that held so much power over him. With her glasses worn throughout the day, he rarely had the time to stare deeply into her eyes and watch as the gold flecks in them shone against the light. "You're so perfect, do you know that? I don't know what I did to deserve you."

Amy felt the blush form in her cheeks, "I'm not perfect, nobody is. Being yourself is more than enough for me to know that I want to be with you. I love you, Sheldon, and nothing will change that."

Sheldon kissed the top of her head and tightened his arm around her, "I love you too, good night."

"Good night babe," she replied and gave him one last kiss before settling down beside him.

* * *

Amy parked outside the restaurant and rushed out of her car, not even bothering to check herself in the mirror after being in the lab all day. Her work had been right on schedule, until she was asked to be a substitute lecturer.

Now here she was, entering the restaurant with a sigh of relief. She didn't have to think about anymore for the remainder of the night. All she had to do was eat, chat, and drink wine. She approached the maitre d' who smiled at her in greeting, "good evening ma'am, how can I help you?"

"I'm meeting my friends here, we have a reservation under Mary Cooper?"

The young woman nodded and checked her list before replying, "the rest of your party is already here. Let me show you to your table."

Amy smiled in gratitude before following her towards the back of the restaurant. She was glad it wasn't crowded and the atmosphere was a bit calming than she expected. A hand shot up from one of the tables and Amy recognized Penny immediately. She gave a final 'thank you' to the young woman before taking her seat beside Missy. "I'm sorry I'm late," she said in greeting.

"Oh it's fine, I'm just catching up with these two while we're waiting for the food," Missy explained to her.

Mary nodded in agreement, "did you have a good day at work?"

With a heavy sigh, Amy shook her head and said, "I had to teach 3 classes today because one of my colleagues was out for a conference and my boss forgot to tell me that I have to substitute. I already sacrificed my Sunday for them but I would've been okay with it because I occasionally lecture for grad students, but no I had teach _undergrads_."

"What's wrong with undergrads?" Penny asked

Amy shrugged, "I don't know, I'm just not really used to them. And you know how hard it was for people like me to fit into that kind of social group."

"I'm sure you still did a pretty good job. You're very dedicated to your work after all," Bernadette interjected, trying to cheer her up.

Amy chuckled, "I really hope I did. Although, I probably won't be seeing them again, so I think I'll be fine."

The others laughed just as the waiter came to serve their food. Mary uttered a short but intimate prayer before they proceeded to eat.

After a while, Missy glanced over the table and shot a look towards Penny who nodded in return, "so Ames…your special day is coming up in a week, do you have any plans in mind?"

Missy stifled a grin and had to give credit to Penny for being straightforward about it. Amy on the other hand looked confused and put down her fork, "what special day?" The four women turned to her with a look that said, _you've got to be kidding me,_ and the neurobiologist shifted her glance among her companions trying to understand their reaction, "seriously what?" She asked with a nervous chuckle.

"Your birthday's coming up sweetheart," Mary laughed at Amy's expression when the realization dawned on her. The other three women were giggling as well and Amy couldn't help but to join in. "So, do you?"

Amy thought for a moment before she shrugged her shoulders. Like the holidays, Amy rarely made a big deal out of special occasions. She would rather use her time working and being productive than to sit at home eating takeout. "probably just dinner with my dad and brother as usual. That's the extent of my celebration for any holidays and special occasions."

"But you loved that one Christmas in Texas, you said you love holidays," Missy commented, completely missing how Amy cast her eyes downward and how Mary gave her an incredulous look.

Amy gave her a faint smile and said, "I did…and I guess I still do. But you know some things change."

Penny noticed the shift in Amy and decided to get the conversation back on track, "you're right. Things change and this year we're gonna celebrate your birthday, got it?"

Bernadette also jumped in and looked at Amy with much enthusiasm, "yeah we could take you out, go shopping, dancing or if you want something more relaxed we could just eat out, have a sleepover…"

Penny gave Missy one more glance before saying, "but if you'd rather spend the day with Sheldon that's fine too. I'm sure you guys have something planned. We could celebrate after your birthday instead."

Amy snorted, "it's hard to plan a day, let alone an activity with Sheldon. I mean, sure we have a lot of things in common and we enjoy each other's company regardless of what we're doing, but that's because he approves it. Asking him to participate in something that he doesn't usually do is a different conversation. I love Sheldon, but I don't want to risk ruining my birthday by making him do something out of what he enjoys."

"You do know that you're the only exception to every rule that Shelly has right?" Mary asked. "Sweetheart, that boy is smitten with you the way my father was with my mother."

"Yes but…"

"Come on, tell us some of the things you want to do and let's try to figure out which one Sheldon would possibly be open to try," Bernadette encouraged her while the others grinned knowing their plan was working.

Amy told them what she wished to do on her birthday if she had the chance and the girls secretly took note of each detail as Sheldon requested. Mary, on the other hand, was quietly observing Amy, how she managed to make her son be the man that he was now was still a mystery to her. Even during their time together in Harvard, Mary knew that what they had was different. Different but strong. She had never seen Sheldon talk about another person as if he were discussing Physics. Marveling at how significant Amy had become in their lives, she raised another silent prayer and thanks to God.

* * *

It took Sheldon a couple of days to finalize his plan for Amy's birthday. After a lot of research, he informed the gang about his plan. It was the day of Amy's birthday and Sheldon was becoming antsy. The only thing he mentioned to Amy was that he had something planned for both of them and she had to get ready before lunch. It took all of his strength not to twitch as he withheld information from his girlfriend. He was grateful that his friends helped him to distract Amy from asking too many questions about it.

So now here he was, standing outside Amy's apartment ready to knock on her door. He stared at his wristwatch and patiently watched as the arrow moved. When it finally read 11:45 am, he raised his fist and began his knocking ritual.

_Knock, knock, knock, _"Amy."

_Knock, knock, knock, _"Amy."

_Knock, knock, knock, _"Amy."

"Coming!" He heard her reply from the other side.

He took a deep breath and fixed his posture, a big smile plastered on his face. When the door opened, he couldn't help but to rake his eyes over her body. It was a casual attire but definitely different than her usual work clothes. When his gaze went back to her face, his jaw dropped at the sight of her green eyes sparkling with happiness. "Are you wearing contacts?"

Amy bit her lip, suddenly feeling shy. She shrugged her shoulders and gave him a smile, "I thought I'd try something new today," she replied. She searched his eyes and asked quietly, "do I look okay?"

Sheldon stepped closer to her and brushed his lips against hers. When he pulled back, he kissed her forehead and said, "you look more than okay. You're astonishing."

Amy hugged him before releasing him to fetch her purse. She was about to take her car keys when Sheldon stopped her. She furrowed her eyebrows in confusion, "are we going to walk to the restaurant?"

Sheldon chuckled and shook his head, "no, I rented a car with driver, we've got a lot of places to cover today and since it's your birthday, I don't want to tire you out before the day ends."

Amy's breath got caught in her throat. All she knew that was gonna happen today was lunch and a trip to the zoo and then a normal dinner at 4A. She stared at her boyfriend with a look of amazement and didn't stop herself to give him another kiss. It didn't matter if she had no idea where they're going or what activities are planned. Just the thought of Sheldon planning a day for her was enough to make her heart swell. "I love you."

Sheldon smiled, "I love you too, I hope you enjoy this day, I want it to be special."

Amy wrapped her hand on his arm as they exited her apartment. She locked her door and before they got to the elevator, she replied, "I have no doubt it will be."

When they reached the lobby, Sheldon took her hand and laced their fingers together. He led her outside where a silver car was waiting for them. Amy was amazed by Sheldon's efforts. Normally, he would strongly object to be driven by a stranger whose driving skills was unknown.

Sheldon opened the back door and motioned for her to slide in. When they were both situated in the car, Sheldon leaned forward and told the driver their destination. The drive to the restaurant was not long, and when they got inside, they were quickly ushered to their table.

Amy looked around the restaurant and glad it was not packed despite the time of day. It was a good thing that her birthday fell on a weekday so she didn't have to worry too much about being in a public place. She perused the menu of Mediterranean food clearly aware of the lingering stare of the man across from her.

When the waiter arrived, Amy looked up to find Sheldon still staring at her. She stared back at him, though it seemed he was daydreaming. She reached across the table and squeezed his hand, making him jump at the contact. He looked sheepishly at her as if caught doing something embarrassing and said, "I will have whatever you're having."

Amy smirked, "don't be silly, why don't you skim through the menu while I order mine, okay?" After Sheldon gave her a nod, she turned her head to the waiter who had a smirk of his own. Amy pursed her lips in amusement before giving her order to the waiter.

"You two celebrating anything special?"

Amy nodded, "it's my birthday."

The waiter looked shocked, "I thought you were celebrating an anniversary, your man over here was looking at you quite intensely. I could see it from my station in the back."

Sheldon's face turned a deep shade of red but kept his eyes on the menu. Amy's amusement escaped her lips as she laughed quietly. "He likes to think he's beyond public displays of affection so I pretend I don't notice."

The waiter chuckled, "I know how you feel, my boyfriend acts like that too sometimes it's adorable," he shared before he turned to Sheldon with a raised eyebrow, "ready to order sir?"

Sheldon rubbed the back of his neck consciously and nodded before giving his order. When the waiter left after repeating their orders, Sheldon looked at Amy with a slight pout, "I am beyond public displays of affection."

Amy snorted before taking a sip of water, "sure you are," she replied with a hint of sarcasm. She chuckled at the small glare sent her way, "I like being the center of your attention, just so you know," she winked at him.

* * *

They were walking leisurely around the zoo with their hands intertwined between them. Amy realized it had been a while since they did something like this. "We haven't been here in a while."

Sheldon looked down at her and squeezed her hand, "I know," he said with a smile. "With all the work getting in the way, me being sick and the issues we had, I figured the zoo would be a great place to just relax and decompress."

Amy's heart melted at that, "thank you, Sheldon. I really appreciate it."

Sheldon winked at her before he asked, "which attraction do you want to see next?"

Amy hesitated a bit before she cleared her throat, casting an uncertain look at him, "can we watch the bird show? I heard it's beautiful."

Sheldon knew she why she was being hesitant. He wasn't fond of birds, but he could be in the presence of one if he didn't have to interact with it or be in a meter's distance from it. He gave her hand another reassuring squeeze before he nodded at her request, "come on then, I think the next show starts in 15 minutes."

As soon as the words left his mouth, he knew he made the right decision to do this with her. The wide smile on her face told him his efforts were very much appreciated. Her eyes sparkled against the sunlight, he thought she looked breath-taking.

When they arrived at the venue, the place was almost packed. For Amy's height, it would be impossible for her to enjoy the show completely if they would not get a good spot. He heard her sigh as he looked around, when he found a clear area near the middle, he tugged on her hand and dragged her behind which elicited a surprised squeal, "Sheldon!"

At first, he thought maybe his grip was too tight but his name was followed by a low chuckle and he couldn't help but to look back at her with a grin of his own. He was glad that no one took the space he was after and he ushered Amy to stand in front of him.

Moments later, the bird show began with an introduction from one of the zookeepers, giving the audience a brief information about what will happen.

Amy was pursing her lips to contain her excitement. Sheldon laughed quietly behind her before he sneaked his arms around her waist, pulling her against him. She placed her hands on top of his before she looked up with a smile on her face, "thank you for accompanying me here," she whispered as she stood on her tiptoes and brushed her lips against his cheek.

Sheldon kissed the top of her head before he replied, "I'm glad to take you anywhere that makes you happy."

Amy turned back to the show and leaned against him, relishing in his embrace. Her eyes followed the graceful motions of birds as they flew above. With the melodious music echoing through the venue and the chirping noises, she felt more relaxed than the last two weeks. A barely audible gasped escaped her lips as a magnificent bird appeared and spread its large wings, "wow," she sighed. "I don't think I've ever seen something so beautiful."

Sheldon tightened his embrace and leaned down a little beside her ear, "I have," he whispered. "She's not only beautiful because of her features though," he continued slowly. "She's even smart than me but also she's patient, strong-willed, dedicated…she's the most perfect creature I've ever seen."

Even though her eyes were focused on the show in front of her, her mind and heart were now charmed by the words he uttered. She didn't reply, instead she took one of his hands and placed a gentle kiss on it.

* * *

After seeing a few more attractions at the zoo, they headed towards the exit where the car was waiting for them. Sheldon took her hand again and began to swing their hands in between them. "So…how's the family dinner yesterday?"

"It was okay. My dad was glad that we patch things up. I got another lecture for working too much. I got a necklace from him and a new set of books from Oli," she chuckled. "It was pretty fun." They got inside the car and Amy remembered she had no idea where they were going, "so what are we going to do next?"

Sheldon smiled at her before retrieving a black cloth from his pocket, "it's a surprise, but I think you'll like it…and I have to blindfold you."

Amy narrowed her eyes, "I hate that I cannot read you right now."

Sheldon's warm smile turn into a smug one before he replied, "perfect then." He leaned towards her so he could tie the cloth behind her head. He could feel Amy's breath against his face and the urge to kiss her increased. Once the blindfold was tied securely, he brought one of his hands to her jaw as he leaned down to brush his lips on hers.

Amy moaned in surprise and melted to the kiss. However, it was over too soon and Sheldon leaned back on his seat. Amy pouted but did not complain. She felt the car accelerate and her curiosity piqued, "how far are we from this place?"

Sheldon smirked, "about a few miles, I made sure that we have enough time to get there before the sun sets."

It took them about 30 minutes to get to their destination and Sheldon thanked the driver before he stepped out of the car and guided Amy. He took her hand as he led her a few steps forward.

Amy could feel the cold breeze of wind and she immediately clutched her fingers on Sheldon's hand. "Ready?" She heard him ask. She gave a brief nod and held her breath.

The blindfold was gone and as soon as her eyes adjusted to the brightness, her jaw dropped. They were in an outdoor ice skating rink. The place was decorated with lights to capture the festive Christmas season. She released the breath she was holding and took in her surroundings. Her mind wandered to the time she spent in the East Coast ice skating. Despite her brittle ankles, she loved the freedom it felt gliding over the ice.

She looked back at Sheldon with a smile, "how can we go ice skating? We don't have skates."

Sheldon held up a bag in one hand and a camera on the other, "I bought two pairs," he replied sheepishly.

Amy's smile broke into a huge grin as she immediately took the bag from him and grabbed his hand before pulling him down to the ground.

"Amy!" Sheldon looked shocked at being forced to sit on the dirty surface. However, upon seeing the giddiness on her face, he made no move to stand up. He helped her wear the skates before proceeding to tie his own.

Amy stood up, making her way to the rink. It was late in the afternoon, the sun low in the horizon, and so she took a moment to close her eyes and take a deep breath.

The slight breeze swept her hair back which Sheldon took advantage of to take a picture of her. There were few people out there with them, so he wasn't too worried to do something as hippie as this. He let her skate around on her own as he moved slowly near the edge, capturing her movements. After a while he noticed himself smiling while looking down at the pictures.

Amy was suddenly beside him with a smile still plastered on her face, "come on Sheldon."

Sheldon nodded, "can we take a picture together?"

Amy's eyebrows lifted in surprise, "o-okay?"

Her boyfriend beamed at her before turning around to ask a stranger to take a picture of them. Amy didn't know what was happening since it was very unusual of him to trust a stranger that easily. Still, she moved closer to him and wrapped her arm around his waist while smiling at the camera. For the next photo, she surprised him by lifting her head up to kiss his cheek.

After thanking the woman who took their photo, she led him towards the center of the rink. "How did you find this place?"

Sheldon shrugged, "I did a research. I made sure to find one that is not situated near the city. I saw this one and I thought it would be perfect, especially during sunset. They also have a Christmas village a block away if you want to check it out."

"Don't we need to be back at your apartment for dinner?"

Sheldon twirled her around before answering, "not necessarily. That's the next part of your surprise."

Amy thought this was the last place they were headed to for her birthday. "There's more?"

Sheldon hesitated for a moment before he sighed, "yes and no…I made a reservation for a group dinner. They would be meeting us there after we're done here and change our clothes."

"Well I guess we better head out, it's getting chilly anyway," Amy said just as a shiver ran through her body.

"Are you sure?"

Amy nodded as they exited the rink, "yeah, besides, I _don't _have a change of clothes, we need to drop by my apartment and then head back to yours an—"

"I already have your dress picked out," Sheldon blurted out.

Amy stopped in her tracks to look back at him in surprise, "what?"

Sheldon gulped. He didn't know if he crossed a line or if it sent a wrong message which made his voice falter, "I-I asked for Penny and Bernadette's help…to pick out a dress for you. I just thought that since it's your birthday I don't want you to spend time thinking about it too much. I heard that women could take at least three hours to get ready. But we could drop by your apartment if you want, I'm not saying that you can't choose what you want to we—"

Amy cut him off with a kiss. His eyes widened in shock but his body relaxed knowing she wasn't mad. When she pulled back, her lips were stretched into a smile, "I love you, thank you. What you did for me today is more than what I had expected. You're spoiling me too much."

He smiled back at her before pulling her into his embrace. They changed out of the skates before heading back to the car.

* * *

When they arrived at the restaurant, the others were already there. They greeted the newly arrived couple with hugs, mostly for Amy.

Bernadette squealed a little after seeing her in the dress that they chose. "You look amazing Amy!"

"Yeah, you look smokin!" Penny hollered.

A blush formed on Amy's cheeks before she thanked them for the compliment.

"So Ames, how did the surprise go?" Penny asked.

Amy smiled widely, shooting a glance towards Sheldon before focusing back to her friend, "it was perfect. We had a lovely time at the zoo as always. Then Sheldon surprised me with ice skating. After that we drove by a Christmas village on our way here, it was enchanting," she said dreamily. Bernadette and Penny looked at Sheldon with a nod of approval. "Thank you for helping him by the way, I should've known he was planning something," Amy chuckled.

The guys gave Sheldon a thumbs up knowing how nervous he was planning this day for his girlfriend. Sheldon nodded in acknowledgement. "So…should we order now?" Howard asked all of a sudden.

"Actually," Sheldon began. "I've taken the liberty to choose our food for tonight but I asked them to let you go over it first before preparing them."

All of them raised their eyebrows at Sheldon who just shrugged in return. "Are you allowed to do that?" Bernadette asked.

"Yes, you can request to pre-book not only a table but also the meal that will be served. As you know that I have an eidetic memory, so I'm familiar which food you're more likely to eat. Unless you request for a change," Sheldon explained before signaling for the waiter.

Leonard looked at his best friend as if seeing a different person. Here he was again being unusual yet pleasant. He shifted his gaze towards Amy and caught her eyes. He couldn't help but smirk, "you're surprised too huh?"

Amy rolled her eyes as she tried to suppress a smile, "to be honest, I really am," she replied before taking Sheldon's hand and resting it on his knee.

Penny, who was sitting in between her and Leonard, asked, "when did you figure out that we helped him?"

Amy laughed, "he told me, just the dress part though. I only realized when we were heading back home that the activities he planned today were the same ones I told you last week."

"You should've seen him yesterday, he was so worried that what he planned wasn't enough," Leonard shook his head with a chuckle.

Just then, the waiter arrived and gave them each a copy of the pre-ordered food. Sheldon looked at them in anticipation. After some time, the group just nodded with a few requests of change to their dishes.

"So now that's all settled, we can start with the presents!" Penny said excitedly before looking at Sheldon, "please can I go first?" She whined.

"W-wait what presents?" Amy asked.

"The next part of your surprise, although it wasn't part of the surprise at first but then we kinda asked Sheldon all at the same day what we could get you for a birthday present, so we thought it'd be fun to add it to the surprise," Howard explained.

A tear fell down her cheek and she smiled at them gratefully. These people that she barely knew two months ago were now the closest people she had outside her family. To be given such great friends was enough of a present for her. They weren't obligated to give her a gift and yet they did, she knew though, that any gift wouldn't amount to the love she felt at that moment just being there with them. "Thank you, all of you."

"Alright, Leonard and I will go first!" Penny retrieved a gift bag from under the table and handed it to Amy. As soon as Amy took it from her, Penny clapped her hands excitedly, "the others won't be able to top our gift. The moment I saw it at the mall I knew you will love it."

"Hey! I saw it first!" Leonard blurted out.

"Yeah, but I'm the one who thought about Amy when _I_ saw it, so I get the credit," Penny argued back.

Amy shook her head at their bickering while she looked inside the bag. She immediately turned into mush as she took it out. "Oh it's a brain pillow!"

The smile on her face made Penny look smugly at the others, "do you like it?"

Amy hugged Penny and replied, "yes I love it, thank you!"

"there's a second gift in there too," Leonard interjected.

Amy looked down at the bag again and took it out, "oh wow. Where did you find something like this?" In her hand, she was holding an optical glass paperweight with a neuron in the center. It looked beautiful.

"I remembered my mom having one of those in her office. I thought maybe you'd like to have one," he replied.

"Thank you, both of these are lovely."

Howard scoffed from across the table, "yeah yeah, just wait until you get the gifts from me and Bernie."

Bernadette giggled and retrieved their own paper bag. Howard took an envelope from the bag and asked his wife to go first. "It's not much but I'm sure you will love this."

Amy reached for the paper bag, noticing the weight of the content inside. When she peeked, she looked back up at Bernadette with a questioning look, "how did you know?"

"While we were waiting for Penny to buy your dress, I chatted up with Sheldon so I could have an idea what to get you. He mentioned that once in a while, you would read Little House on the Prairie to get your mind off things. I was lucky enough to find that limited edition in the bookstore."

"Thanks Bernie," Amy whispered before she turned her head to Sheldon who had been silent all along. She found him smiling at her before he winked and squeezed her hand.

Howard stood up dramatically and held out an envelope towards Amy, "no one can top my gift."

Amy gave him a look before opening the envelope. She took it out, with Penny and Leonard craning their necks beside her. The birthday girl gasped as her eyes read frantically before staring at Howard in disbelief, "you didn't?!"

It was Howard's turn to look smug, "I most certainly did. The concert's not until January next year, but I secured us a good seat. What better way to start the year than watching Neil Diamond perform live, right?"

"Thank you, this is unbelievable!" Amy gushed in excitement.

"Well I still think I have the best gift," Raj interrupted. The group were smiling at him as Amy slowly turn her head towards his direction.

"I haven't seen you drinking alcohol tonight," Amy said suspiciously.

Raj grinned, "that's because I haven't. I can talk to women now…well the familiar ones anyway but it's progress all the same."

"Raj that's amazing! Since when?"

"Four days ago. I didn't even notice until Penny pointed it out."

"Well that's a wonderful gift," Amy exclaimed.

"No no that's not it, I have it here," Raj took a wrapped package from his lap and handed it to her.

The wrapping was very clean that Amy was torn if she would rip it or unwrap the gift slowly. Choosing to do the former, she quickly rip the top of the wrapping and saw the edge of a book. Even that elicited a smile from her and as she pulled it out she let out a gasp. It was the limited edition of Pride and Prejudice that she was talking about just a month ago. How her friends managed to seek these copies were beyond her. It must have cost a fortune, and Amy knew she would have an intense Christmas gift shopping to do.

"Raj this is amazing, thank you."

The food arrived shortly after that, but before they could start eating, Amy's phone rang. When she checked, it was an unknown number. She was about to ignore the call when Sheldon leaned close to her and smiled, "that's the last part of the surprise."

Amy narrowed her eyes at him as she took the call, "hello?"

"_Happy birthday angel,"_ a frail voice echoed through the other line and Amy's eyes immediately filled with tears.

"Oh Meemaw I missed you so much! Thank you," Amy sobbed and Sheldon scooted forward in his seat to wrap an arm around her shoulders.

"_I know my dear, I've missed you too. Moonpie tells me you've made him very happy again, I'm so glad you found your way back to each other."_

"He makes me happy too," Amy replied, squeezing Sheldon's hand for support.

"_Now, I asked Moonpie a favor about you two, but he told me to ask you directly."_

"What is it Meemaw?"

"_How would like to come down here for Christmas?"_

Amy turned to Sheldon with wide eyes and she got a shrug in return. She nodded at him, tears still streaming down her face. "We'd love to spend Christmas with you Meemaw," she said sincerely.

"_Oh ain't that wonderful, thank you angel," Meemaw laughed._

Amy joined in with a chuckle, "I can't wait to see you Meemaw, we have so many things to catch up on."

"_Well make sure to save all those chitchats a'right? I'll be looking forward to it."_

"Of course, I'll let you go now then."

"_Enjoy your birthday angel."_

"I will…and Meemaw?"

"_Yes dear?"_

"I love you," Amy whispered.

There was a brief silence on the other end before Meemaw replied, _"I love you too, take care of yourself. I'll see you soon."_

Amy hang up the call and moved to hug Sheldon. The others got a permission from Sheldon to start ahead as he provide comfort to his girlfriend. "Are you okay?"

Amy nodded, "I'm more than okay. Thank you for today. You've made it very special. I don't think words are enough to show you how grateful I am."

Sheldon kissed her head, "we still have the rest of the night."

Amy kissed his cheek before nodding, "that we do…maybe I'll do all the work tonight."

* * *

**I always love to hear feedback from you guys so thank you in advance! I hope I made Amy's birthday a surprising and good one. What do you think of the short convo between Amy and Meemaw? Do you think they'll have a good time in Texas next chapter? **

**We're down to the last two chapters and I hope I'll continue to deliver good content to everyone bc you deserve it! Next up another appearance from the Fowlers and then it's Christmas in Texas. It's bound to get chaotic (in a hilarious way). Leave me your thoughts! xo**

~kingdomfictionalia


	9. Holiday Abundance

**I apologize if this chapter is late yet again. Also if you notice that it declined in quality, don't hesitate to write it in your review bc I had a hard time writing these past few weeks. I am officially done with the current semester last week lol. Plus this week had been taxing on me I have decided to limit my social media engagement. **

**This turned out different than originally planned but I liked how it came about. This is not beta'd so expect some mistakes that I might have overseen. **

**As a refresher, last chapter was Amy's birthday surprise. I hope you enjoy this one!**

* * *

The ride home from the restaurant was grueling for Sheldon. He and Amy carpooled with Penny and Leonard back to Los Robles. For once he hated being on the passenger's seat knowing Amy was there in the backseat. Penny insisted that she had to speak with Amy about their plans for her birthday and pushed Sheldon out of to the front.

He replayed the events of today in his mind and let himself smile. All the planning and worry was worth it seeing how happy he made Amy. Of course he couldn't have done it on his own, he had a lot of help but he would never admit that out loud. He looked up to the rear-view mirror and observed his girlfriend. She was laughing at something Penny said as they kept whispering to each other. He was pulled out of his reverie when Leonard softly cleared his throat. Sheldon looked at him with a raised eyebrow and asked, "yes?"

Leonard shrugged his shoulders, "are you feeling good?"

He couldn't help but observe his best friend the moment he walked into that restaurant. Living with Sheldon for years made him familiar with all his ticks, mannerisms, facial expressions, and emotions. But over the past two months, it was as if a new side of Sheldon was introduced. His smiles were not the creepy ones that he usually wore out of sarcasm or arrogance. His attitude became tolerable even for just a bit. And that night, as he walked hand in hand with Amy, Leonard knew it was that Sheldon. The one that made an effort to plan his girlfriend's birthday. The one that took in suggestions from his friends. The one who didn't have an aversion to touch and public displays of affection. The changes did not come like a drop of a bomb, but it was little steps, a subtle progress that had him both shocked and amazed.

Sheldon's grin was wider than he had ever seen, "not just good Leonard, I feel ecstatic," he replied.

"Well I just wanna say that I am also happy for you. You did well today Sheldon."

The lanky physicist nodded as Leonard parked the car outside their apartment building. The four of them got out and entered the building. Sheldon decided it was time to steal Amy from her best friend and looked at Penny, "I hope you don't mind me taking back my girlfriend now that we're home," he said while taking one of Amy's hand in his.

Penny rolled her eyes dramatically with a smile on her face, "she's all yours Sheldon," she replied before staying back beside Leonard.

Amy chuckled as she leaned against her boyfriend. They walked the last flight of stairs in comfortable silence. When they reached the fourth floor, Amy gave Penny a look and the blonde smirked before giving the brunette a wink, "happy birthday Ames."

Sheldon opened the door to 4A and Leonard bid the couple good night, "I'm glad you had a good birthday Amy."

Amy didn't look at Leonard when she grabbed Sheldon by his sleeve and pulled him inside his apartment, "oh yes but the night's not over yet," she did not wait for a response before she closed the door and locked it for good measure.

She faced Sheldon who was in the middle of the living room with an amused expression on his face. He found her eagerness endearing and arousing. He reached up to loosen his tie but Amy stalked over him and pulled him once again towards his bedroom. He couldn't help but trip after her as a low chuckle escaped his lips, "quite impatient are we?"

Amy opened his door before shoving him inside, "I'm not impatient, I've been waiting the whole day and I can't wait anymore," she murmured. She licked her lips before inching towards Sheldon, her eyes burning with desire as she raked it over his body. She palmed his shirt-covered chest then slowly untied his tie. Next came his jacket as she roamed her hands over his shoulders and down his biceps. She looked up at Sheldon and said, "you look extremely handsome in this suit by the way, I had a hard time holding myself back."

A proud grin appeared on Sheldon's face and he pulled her by the waist, "you don't look so bad yourself, I have to thank the ladies for the dress they picked out." He leaned down and captured her lips, sucking on her bottom lip and eliciting a moan from her. Sheldon's arms snaked around her waist, his palms traveled the length of her back before he flushed her body against his. His hands rested on her ass and he felt her hands raked through his hair. He pried her mouth open with his tongue and as soon as he was granted access, his tongue danced with hers. He could still taste the sweet flavor of the dessert they had. He pulled her closer by the neck, trying to mold her body with his. He could feel his arousal stirring inside him, the anticipation building in his stomach as their lips brushed against each other.

They both pulled back to catch their breaths. Amy started to unbutton his shirt and swiftly pushed the clothing down his shoulders. Sheldon started to lean down towards her again but she put a hand on his chest and made him sit on the bed. His eyebrows shot up in question as she reached behind her and pulled down the zipper of her dress. He couldn't help but to lean back on his elbows as he marveled at his girlfriend. She was undressing in front of him with such graceful movements that his eyes followed everywhere it moved.

Amy's eyes bore on him as she smiled seductively while pulling the dress from her body. She heard the intake of breath coming from him when she was just in her underwear. She was wearing the maroon lacy underwear that she initially bought as a treat to herself. Now she was glad she could have her boyfriend appreciate it as well. Once her dress was on the floor, a mischievous glint shone through her eyes. She approached Sheldon like a predator with stealth and calculated steps. She towered over him and caressed his broad shoulders down to chest as she sunk down to the floor.

"I believe you're far too overdressed for me to say thank you," Amy teased suggestively.

The next thing Sheldon knew was his pants was already undone and her hand caressed his length. His eyes rolled back at the sensation as he stifled a groan that threatened to escape his lips. He helped her remove the remainder of his clothing causing him to exhale in relief. He was leaning on his elbow once again as she stroke him gently, his shallow breaths echoing through the room.

Amy looked up at him with a smile plastered on her face. She quickened her pace as she observed his face contorted from her touch. A guttural moan came from him and urged her to rose to her knees.

"Oh god," Sheldon moaned and let himself fall to the bed as Amy took him in her mouth. His hands clutched the sheets beneath him while he tried to stop himself from thrusting his hips deeper inside her. Thoughts were starting to scramble in his mind as he succumbed to the feeling of her mouth around him. He wanted to ask if she were planning to let him finish so quickly but he could not utter a single word.

He raised his head and the most erotic thing greeted him. Amy's head bobbed up and down his length, one of her hands was squeezing his thigh and the other kept its hold on his shaft. Each movement she made was accompanied with a moan of gratification. She looked up at him and sucked on his dick, making him thrust upward as he threw his head back, "fuck Amy do you want me to finish already?" He asked breathlessly.

Amy swirled her tongue around him in response. She could feel him throbbing against her mouth and out of excitement, she raked her teeth slightly on his member, eliciting another deep-throated groan from him. Before pulling her mouth completely, she placed a delicate kiss on the tip of his length. The sounds that emanated from his mouth aroused her so much that wetness pooled in between her legs. She was breathing heavily from the work that she did and slowly crawled up on top of him. His penis poked against her abdomen as it stood to attention. She could clearly see his chest move rapidly and as looked down at him his eyes were glazed over.

Sheldon's hands roamed up and down at her sides while he locked gaze with her. He felt her ground herself against him and shot her a mock glare, "don't be a tease," he whispered.

Amy smirked before she leaned closer to him, their lips mere inches from one another, "but you like it when I tease," she whispered back, her voice barely registering on his mind since he was too focused on the heat radiating from her center.

Sheldon moved his hands to the waistband of her underwear before he looked at her for permission. Amy shifted to assist him and he pulled them near the headboard before she reclaimed her position on top of him.

Amy cupped his face with both of her hands as she crashed her lips on his. This time it was she who pried his lips open with her tongue, moaning against him as her arousal grew even more. His hands moved up to unclasp her bra and quickly rid her of the small piece of undergarment. He enveloped her breasts in his hands and Amy couldn't help but to moan loudly as she enjoyed the attention. As their tongues fought each other, Amy found herself grinding against him and her muscles clenching from pleasure.

Sheldon groaned beneath Amy as she pulled back. Her chest was heaving but she did not have enough time to process before his mouth sought her left breast while his hand gave attention to her other mound.

Amy gripped on his shoulders, "oh god yes," she breathed out.

He nibbled and suckled her breast before she pushed him gently to place a trail of kisses on his neck. Sheldon wrapped his arms around her and tilted his head to give her a better access. He felt her suck on a specific spot on his neck and knew immediately that he would have a hickey the next day. He was starting to feel uncomfortable with the very evident erection she was sitting on. He groaned and pulled her head to capture her lips. His hands slid over her thighs before he pulled back, "I need you Amy."

Amy smirked at him and descended on his lips again. She filled the kiss with desire, love, and appreciation for him. Her hands grasped his neck tightly, pulling his face closer to hers…if that was even possible. She started to shift when Sheldon moaned against her lips. She lifted herself up and aligned her opening to his length before she slowly took him inside her.

Their collective moans filled the room. Amy had to pull away and throw her head back as she released a satisfied sigh. She stayed motionless and burrowed her face to the crook of his neck. She clenched her walls around him which caused him to release another guttural moan.

Sheldon nibbled on her ear before he whispered, "I will never get over how good you feel around me."

Amy's heart warmed at that. She kept her hands on his shoulders as she began to move. After a while she found a slow pattern, intending to prolong this moment between them.

Sheldon had his hands on her waist as she moved over him. He marveled at her beauty in the throes of passion. He knew it was her birthday, but at that moment…or every moment he was made aware of her perfection, he felt like he was the one who received the best gift in the world. The emotions swirling inside him fueled his arousal. His lips were parted slightly as his breath became shallow once again. He could hear her whimpers and high-pitched moans and gave her waist a squeeze.

Amy increased her pace now and she moved erratically above him. He was throbbing inside her and her nether region was not far from it as well. The friction between them made her keen and knew that she wouldn't last long. The pleasure from their lovemaking was completely filling her, her shallow breaths and moans surrounding the bedroom. She looked down at her boyfriend with hooded eyes. He was having a hard time keeping his eyes open and soft moans escaped his lips. She thrust down hard against him and it hit her just right. Sheldon let out a harsh breath, "oh lord don't stop," he panted.

Amy complied. Her rhythm was thrown out the window and now she just moved desperately to get them both to reach completion. "A-are you close?" She asked in between thrusts.

Sheldon nodded, "don't stop," he breathed.

After a few more thrusts, Amy brought herself down on him with such force that Sheldon barely registered the loud moan that came from him. He released himself inside her and Amy cried out his name, finally joining him on his high. She slumped down against his chest, both of them with heavy breaths. Sweat trickled in between their bodies and heat radiated from both of them.

Sheldon wrapped his arms tightly around her and kissed her temple, "I love you."

Amy smiled onto his neck before placing a light kiss on the hickey that formed there, "I love you too." She pulled back just enough to meet his eyes. Her hand caressed his cheek as she whispered softly, "thank you for making this day extra special."

Sheldon gave her a loving smile before helping her to settle beside him. He pulled them down to a lying position and took the opportunity to spoon her. He entwined their legs together and placed a kiss on her shoulder, "I got the greatest gift the day you were born."

She didn't know why but a tear fell down her cheek just from that sentiment. She would never get tired of the love he had for her and she would never get tired returning that love back with the same magnitude, maybe even more. She clutched the hand that was resting on her stomach with a contented sigh, _happy birthday to me._

* * *

After her birthday affair, Amy busied herself between completing her work at the lab and doing her Christmas shopping. She wanted to make sure that the gifts for her friends would show her appreciation for accepting her in their lives so warmly. She laughed to herself thinking how different her holiday this year was compared to the previous ones. Her spirit was reignited and she felt delighted and cheerful as Christmas drew closer.

_Christmas._ She was spending Christmas in Texas, with her boyfriend's _family._ She knew there was nothing to be nervous about, it was not like it was her first time to meet them or even spend the holiday with them. But now, as they were having dinner with _her_ family, she was a jitter away from being a nervous wreck.

Sheldon must have sensed this because he placed his hand over her knee and gave it a comforting squeeze. He didn't look at her or asked her what's wrong, he just continued to chat with her father and brother over whatever topic they could touch on. Still, she felt herself calm a bit.

"Pumpkin, don't forget to call once you're there alright?" Andrew smiled at his daughter.

Amy nodded, "of course dad and I'll be calling both of you at Christmas morning."

Oliver looked between Amy and Sheldon and said, "not that I'm trying to damper the mood…but have you told mom you guys are together? I'm sure her face would be hilarious," he said with a laugh.

Sheldon choked on his drink while Amy and Andrew gave him a look. Amy patted Sheldon's back before answering her brother, "I was planning to when I visited her yesterday but I backed out. I don't need to hear whatever she has to say. Besides, I'm an adult, her opinions on my relationship with Sheldon have no bearing on my decisions whatsoever."

Andrew gave her a proud smile, Sheldon squeezed her knee, and Oliver raised an eyebrow in amusement, "good call." He turned to Sheldon and gave him a nod which the physicist returned without hesitation.

After a while, they asked for the bill and Andrew was already pulling out his wallet to pay everything when Sheldon insisted to cover half of their expense. As they walked back to their cars, Andrew turned to the couple, "have a safe flight tomorrow both of you."

Amy hugged her dad and kissed him on the cheek, "thanks dad."

Her father squeezed her in his arms, "happy birthday pumpkin."

When Amy pulled back, Oliver enveloped her in a bear hug, causing her to roll her eyes but responded, nonetheless. "Bring me something back from down there okay?"

Amy chuckled, "of course," she replied. "Don't be too reckless at Christmas eve," she added in a whisper.

Oliver tightened his hug and nodded his head, "I wouldn't dream of it," he paused. "Happy birthday," he added.

The men shook hands with Sheldon, "give our regards to the rest of your family Sheldon," Andrew requested.

"Of course sir, have a good holiday as well."

They went their separate ways and the couple got inside the car. Before Amy could insert the key to the ignition, Sheldon put a hand on her arm and sought her eyes. "Is everything okay?" He asked.

Amy took a deep breath and smiled, "yes, everything's fine," she answered. She looked forward in order to start the car, feeling Sheldon's intense gaze beside her.

Sheldon moved his hand to her thigh, "honest?"

Amy pursed her lips and stayed quiet for a moment. She locked eyes with him and shrugged, "a bit nervous I guess."

It finally dawned on him, however, he was still unsure why she would feel that way. "is there a particular reason why?" he inquired cautiously.

She sighed and replied quietly, "I don't know…I guess I'm both excited _and_ nervous, I'm not sure what to expect."

Sheldon took her hand and squeezed it, making her smile faintly, "tomorrow will be fine," he reassured her. He caressed her cheek and smiled, "I will be there with you."

Amy nodded as she released a sigh of relief, "I love you."

Sheldon sighed internally. He beamed at his girlfriend, "I know," he replied with a wink. A chuckle escaped his lips when he caught her eye roll as she turned her focus on driving away from the restaurant.

* * *

When their plane landed in Texas, it was already half past noon. The terminal was busier than ever since it was Christmas Eve, everyone around them was scrambling in all directions. Sheldon led them through the crowd and managed to secure a clear space to retrieve their baggage. Both of them were craning their heads as they eyed each luggage that was on the conveyor belt.

After successfully grabbing their personal luggage, the couple headed for the exit. The cold breeze hit their faces and Amy looked down at her watch before glancing back at Sheldon, "we're right on time, your sister should be here any minute." She used the idle time to call her dad to let him know they arrived safely in Texas.

Soon after, a silver sedan slowed down by the curb where they stood. The passenger-side window rolled down and Missy ducked her head to greet them, "both of you ain't standin' there too long, did you?"

Sheldon was about to make a snarky remark when Amy beat him to it and smiled at his sister, "no Missy, your timing is impeccable."

After they put their things in the trunk and got inside the car, Missy drove away from the airport. She looked back at them from the rear-view mirror and asked, "how's everyone up there back in your home?"-

Amy smiled, "well Raj made some progress on his selective mutism, he was able to talk to me when we had dinner on my birthday," she shared gleefully.

Missy perked up, "speaking of your birthday, how did the surprise go?"

"You knew about that?" Amy asked with a shock expression.

The Texan smirked, "of course I did. Who do you think helped Penny get answers from you?" Missy revealed with a laugh.

Amy chuckled wondering why she did not realize that before. "Anyway, it was perfect," she said with a happy sigh. She instantly took Sheldon's hand and placed it on her lap. Sheldon looked down at her and kissed the top of her head before settling back quietly while browsing through his phone. Amy continued to share the details of her birthday and the weekend with the ladies with Sheldon interjecting his side comments once in a while.

"Are any of them going back home for the holidays?"

"Penny was supposed to spend Christmas back in California but her family got last minute change of plans so she went back home yesterday instead of spending New Year's there. Leonard ended up inviting the rest of the group over for Christmas in their apartment." Amy responded.

"We're here," Sheldon whispered when they reached the neighborhood. He sat up and Amy couldn't help but to look at him and admire the faint smile on his face. She knew he did not like to admit how much he missed his family, or how he cherished the holidays only when it was with them. The one Christmas she spent in this place before was memorable. She saw a more laid-back Sheldon in stark contrast to the professor persona he had back at Harvard. She felt honored to be privy to this side of him, as she knew that only his family got that privilege.

Sheldon furrowed his eyebrows when he noticed from afar that there were cars outside their house. He turned to his sister and narrowed his eyes, "what is going on here?"

Missy pursed her lips and caught Amy's eyes from the rear-view mirror. She also had a confused look on her face and Missy couldn't find it in her to lie.

"Well…when Amy agreed to spend Christmas here, Mama was overjoyed and too proud to keep her mouth shut from other relatives. So when they found out you'd be bringin' a lady you knew for over 10 years, them lot got curious and wanted to be there when you arrive," she finished slowly.

Amy cringed then turned her attention to Sheldon. His eyes were twitching, a sign of his annoyance. Before he could do anything, Amy squeezed his hand and reached up to his jaw to turn his gaze on her. "It will be fine," she reassured him, echoing his earlier sentiment.

Sheldon clenched his jaw, still clearly upset, "but the people Amy," he protested, sneaking a glance outside the window as they approached the house.

Amy took a deep breath. Of course she was also nervous, the thought of meeting most of Sheldon's relative did not occur to her at all. Going back was frightening already and being poked and prodded on was surely not helping her nerves. Still, as she saw the distress in his eyes, she decided to soldier through, "we'll manage…or be nervous together," she laughed lightly.

Sheldon nodded with a resigned sigh, "you're right. We'll be fine."

Missy parked the car and turned off the engine. Before any of them moved to get out, the front door of the house opened and they saw Mary quickly making her way towards them. Sheldon shook his head as he opened the door. He slid out of the car before offering his hand towards his girlfriend. After helping Amy out of the car, he turned to his mother with a soft smile, "hello mother."

Mary grinned, "oh Shelly I'm so glad you both are here!" She hugged her son before doing the same for Amy.

Amy hugged her back tightly, "Merry Christmas, Mary," she greeted when they pulled back.

"Merry Christmas too sweetheart, I hope everything is well with your folks that you're spendin' Christmas down 'ere?"

Amy nodded, "my dad is actually happy I'm doing something different for the holidays."

After retrieving their luggage from the trunk, all of them walked back towards the house. They haven't seen any of the other relatives yet and Sheldon thought they were probably all inside per his mother's order. He braced himself for any surprises and took Amy's hand, hoping to ease his mind. When Mary opened the door, the couple though it was too silent, but as they stepped foot through the threshold, they could hear the murmurs coming from the living room.

Mary turned back to them and cleared her throat, "I know I didn't tell you about this but I cannot turn away family when they said they wanted to be here," she began in a light tone, seeking Sheldon's eyes with a hopeful gaze.

Sheldon fought the urge to roll his eyes, "it's not like we have a choice," he responded while casting a glance to where his relatives were. "Is Meemaw already here?"

Mary knew the conversation was over and nodded, "yes. Why don't you head up to your room for the time being to get some rest and catch up with her, okay?"

The couple nodded and Amy hugged Missy before following Sheldon upstairs. They left their things inside his room and proceeded to the bedroom down the hall where Meemaw was staying in.

Sheldon looked at Amy and asked with a smile, "ready?"

Amy's earlier worry dissipated as they stood outside the room. She had missed the old woman terribly, feeling the excitement bubble up inside her. She gave a brief nod at Sheldon and smiled back, "I am."

_Knock knock knock _"Meemaw"

_Knock knock knock _"Meemaw"

_Knock knock knock _"Meemaw"

Amy was biting her bottom lip as he knocked. They immediately heard her response through the door, "come in!"

Sheldon opened the door gently and popped his head in.

"Moonpie!"

Amy saw the huge smile on his face as he stepped inside the room. "Meemaw!" Sheldon rushed to his grandmother and leaned down to the old woman to give her a proper hug. Amy heard her chuckle as she hugged him back, the sound of her laughter was melody to her ears. She took a tentative step inside the room and rocked back on her heels. Meemaw had yet to notice her presence but as the hug ended, Amy found herself staring back at her.

Constance's smile widened at the sight of the young woman. Out of her happiness, she stood up from her seat and opened her arms, "welcome back angel," she greeted softly.

Amy released a breath she didn't know she was holding back. She took a quick glance at her boyfriend and found him with a similar smile on his grandmother's face. She saw his eyes glistened with something she could only discern as tears. As she reached the older woman, a sob escaped her lips and she was suddenly enveloped in a hug. She returned it with no hesitation and clung to Meemaw.

"Come now angel, no need for tears," Constance whispered.

Amy closed her eyes as the tears lessened, "Merry Christmas, Meemaw."

"Merry Christmas," Constance replied before she pulled back and brushed away the tears on Amy's face. She took a small step back to get a good look at her with an approving nod, "it's like you haven't changed at all."

Amy couldn't help but blush and smile, "that's kinda hard to believe," she answered with a laugh.

Constance sat back down on her chair and patted the empty space on her bed for Amy to sit. Sheldon knew it was time for him to leave them to catch up with each other and cleared his throat, "I will leave you two ladies to chat and hopefully I could do some damage control downstairs." He shook his head before he hugged his Meemaw and kissed the top of Amy's head.

As the door clicked shut, Constance turned back to Amy, "we got lots of time before dinner angel, why don't you catch me up with your life and how y'all are doin' up in Pasadena."

Amy happily obliged and began to share what she deemed important events in her career. She recalled how she and Sheldon met surprisingly in Colorado. She told her about her family and the new-found friends she had come to love. Through the course of their conversation, Meemaw asked questions, made comments and praises, and laughed with her. She had tears on her eyes as she listened to how Sheldon asked her to try again. She hugged Amy when she spoke of her mother. Amy felt like she was flourishing. It had been a long time since she was able to relax like this and knew it was because of the charisma of the woman sitting beside her.

As time passed by between them, the late afternoon glow of the sun cast a golden stream through the bedroom. Amy noticed this and realized that she felt lighter than couple of hours ago. Meemaw also looked out of the window, a soft smile adorned on her face before she turned back to Amy, "I always did believe you are good for my Moonpie."

Amy pursed her lips before smiling, "he's good for me too."

* * *

It was already night time when Sheldon heard them walked down the stairs, he sighed in relief and excused himself from his very nosy relatives. His mother was no help at all, often encouraging them to ask away about his relationship with Amy. _"Oh Shelly don't be silly, your relationship is very romantic and your aunts and uncles would love to hear them!"_ He remembered her saying.

He stepped out of the living room and met the two women by the foyer. "Oh thank goodness, I thought you'd be leaving me alone with all these people."

"How many are they?" Amy asked, her nerves coming back just a little.

"1 uncle and 2 aunts, plus 3 older cousins," he grumbled in response.

Constance chuckled as she led the couple towards the living room, "oh don't you worry about that, they don't bite." She linked arms with the both of them and pulled them to finally introduce Amy to the family. She wanted to be close knowing how her own children would likely hound the young woman.

Everyone in the room paused and turned their attention to the trio by the doorway. Amy felt her cheeks heat up from all the attention and swallowed nervously. She fidgeted beside the old woman who gave her arm a reassuring squeeze.

"Everyone, I would like you to meet Amy, she's the girlfriend of Sheldon and also a brilliant scientist like him. I want you all to not make her uncomfortable in this home, alright?" They all nodded.

Amy smiled politely, "good evening and Merry Christmas."

Sheldon moved beside Amy and wrapped an arm around her waist. Constance smiled at the couple and said, "I will check up on Georgie out in the backyard, lord knows that man can never be left alone with grilled dishes."

Before Amy and Sheldon could react, his two aunts approached them and took Amy by the hand before leading her towards the couch. Sheldon's cousins shook their heads at the absurdity of the two women and followed their grandmother out to the backyard.

"My my aren't you a beautiful one," one of them remarked as she looked up and down Amy's figure. She turned to her sister, "Am I right Evelyn?"

Sheldon stood in front of the couch, ready to take Amy back but he was cut off before her could open his mouth.

The one named Evelyn nodded and touched Amy's face and turned it sideways. The scientist let out a squeak at being poked and touched, "definitely quite the catch, Laura."

Sheldon growled and took Amy's hand and pulled her up towards him. He stood in front of her as he crossed his arms and glared at his aunts, "don't touch her like that!" he screeched.

The two aunts narrowed their eyes. Laura raised an eyebrow at her nephew, "don't be goin' rude on me boy, I was just trying to get to know your woman."

"I already told you about her all afternoon, what is there still to know?"

Mary appeared behind her sisters and cleared her throat, "Laura, Evelyn, why don't you help me set up the table for dinner, I got the other kids to help mom with the food." She received an eye roll form both women but they complied, nonetheless.

Evelyn turned back to Amy with a cheeky smile, "I'll be chattin' with you soon little lady," she said with a wink before following her sisters into the kitchen."

Amy blinked at what happened. It all went so fast that she did not know exactly what occurred. She was enveloped in a hug by Sheldon and she released a sigh of relief. If she had met those two back then, she might have scurried out of the house out of uneasiness.

A voice behind them caught their attention and they turned towards Sheldon's uncle Dave, "don't be bothered by those two, they're just jealous because their own sons can't land a nice gal like you." He stood up from the recliner and held out his hand, "pleasure to meet you Amy."

Amy shook his hand gladly, appreciating the manner of how he was addressing her. He had a smile that seemed to be a trait passed down from Meemaw, "nice to meet you as well, sir."

Dave let out a belly laugh as he sat back down on his chair, "ain't no need for that title, just call me Dave. I heard you're practically family anyway," he winked at her and raised his beer bottle to salute.

* * *

After their relatives went home for the night, Amy and Sheldon slumped down on the couch. Dinner had a calmer and lighter atmosphere. They got to know Amy properly and had a nice opportunity to actually talk to her. By the end of the evening, there was laughter and teasing among them with Sheldon's occasional snarky side comments.

Sheldon draped his arm over her shoulder and sighed, "we've got 30 minutes before Christmas, what do you want to do?"

Amy looked down at her watch, "oh right, I promised Bailey I will call her tonight and then we'll call the guys back home. Wait one second," she kissed him quickly on the lips before grabbing her phone and taking the call outside.

Sheldon looked around his childhood home. It was oozing with the holiday spirit and he usually hated it, but being there, in the comfort of his family and the woman he loves, he felt serene. He may get lectured for not going to Church regularly or not celebrating Christmas properly, at all if he'd be honest, but for him, Christmas reminded him of family. He might never be able to associate it with faith, but he would always commemorate it as a special time with the people he cared about, even though he would deny all of this if asked.

Even the air smelled like Christmas. His Meemaw's Christmas cookies were always the highlight of this occasion for him. His eyes shifted to the Christmas tree in the corner. It stood proud and twinkling with lights. He found himself enamored by the flickers and shadows it cast on the walls of the living room.

"Moonpie?"

Sheldon turned and saw his grandmother walk up to him and take the empty space on the couch. "Hello Meemaw," he greeted with a smile.

Constance tilted her head and gave him a look, "is everything alright? Where's Amy?"

At the mention of the young woman's name, Sheldon's admiration for Amy was obvious to her. She'd seen that look so many times when her husband was still alive. The way love manifested through soft eyes, soft smiles, and gentle touches, it remained a phenomenon to her.

"She's on the phone with her assistant to greet her I suppose."

Constance nodded slowly. She followed her grandson's gaze and as her eyes landed on the tree, a small smile lingered on her face, "she's worth it isn't she?"

Sheldon turned his head and furrowed his eyebrows, "what?"

She laughed quietly and without looking at him, she continued, "the changes in you," she paused. "It's all for her because you know she's worth it, am I right?"

Sheldon was silent for a moment, letting those words sink in. He took a deep breath and said, "she loved me despite my idiosyncrasies. She tolerated me for all my quirks. She knows who I really am even if I try to hide it. The least I can do is make the same effort and show her I am as dedicated to her and our relationship as she is."

If pride were a tangible thing, Constance would have an abundance of it at that moment. She knew there was no way these two would not face life's challenges together. Their intelligence, often source of their stubbornness and eccentricities, allowed them to have a deeper understanding of each other more than anyone in the world.

The silence between them was interrupted when Amy came back inside, still talking on the phone. She smiled at them before turning her attention to the other person on the line, "hang on Penny, I'll put you on speaker so you could talk to Sheldon and Meemaw."

Amy sat on the other side of Sheldon and put the phone on the coffee table, "_hey Sheldon, Merry Christmas!"_ Penny greeted excitedly. _"And Meemaw! Merry Christmas too! I've heard a lot of stories about you and I hope I can meet you someday."_

"Merry Christmas, Penny. Please give my regards to your family as well," Sheldon replied politely.

Constance laughed at Penny's bubbly attitude, "Merry Christmas to your family too. There's always a next time my dear, maybe y'all could come down here for a weekend and let Sheldon tour you around the Lone Star State." Sheldon rolled his eyes good-naturedly but kept silent.

Penny snickered, _"I will keep that in mind Meemaw,"_ she said with a laugh. _"I love to chat more Ames but I gotta go, my folks are callin'. Merry Christmas and I'll see you soon back home!"_

"Merry Christmas!"

Meemaw stood up from the couch as she yawned, "I will leave you kids now and retire to my room. Merry Christmas," she kissed the top of both their heads before heading up the stairs.

Amy snuggled against Sheldon as she called Bernadette. After three rings, Bernadette answered, _"hey Amy! Merry Christmas!"_ Amy could hear voices in the background and knew they were still in Los Robles. Soon enough, the three guys greeted them.

"Hey guys Merry Christmas! Sheldon's here with me by the way."

"_Hey buddy, how's everything there?"_ Leonard asked.

"It was alright, I must admit," Sheldon answered. "we were surprised when we found out that my relatives were waiting for us to arrive from the airport."

"_I hope you hid the body Sheldon, you don't want any evidence to trace back to you,"_ Howard joked.

"_Oh that is hilarious!"_ Raj laughed before beginning to bicker with Howard once more.

Sheldon rolled his eyes once again, "I did not do anything if you want to know. I was pleasant and accommodating."

"Anyway," Amy said to steer the conversation. "We already talked to Penny this evening, looks like she's been having some fun with her family."

Leonard laughed, _"yeah, she was like that when we called her this afternoon. Although she did say she couldn't wait for our New Year's Eve party."_

Sheldon gave the phone a look of haughty derision, "why do we even need to have one?"

"_Because we want too!"_ Amy, Bernadette, and Raj responded all at the same time.

Sheldon was startled and leaned away from Amy in shock, "dear lord I was merely curious. There's no need to leave me deaf from screaming."

Amy chuckled just as Bernadette and Howard decided to leave for the night. "Talk to you guys soon okay? Drive safe and Merry Christmas!" Amy hollered albeit quietly before hanging up as too not disturb the others in the house. She leaned in and kissed Sheldon's cheek, "sorry cuddles," she whispered with a wink.

Sheldon placed his arm around her and pulled her close. He brushed his lips against hers before he pulled back just enough to tuck her head underneath his chin, "Merry Christmas, Amy."

* * *

**Thank you in advance for your reviews and comments! Also for sticking with story even tho updates are very slow. I hope all of you are safe in your homes despite the crisis and chaos.**

**The last chapter is the only one left. I will be posting it in two weeks or less. Last day of Shamy in Texas and fast forward to New Year's Eve! I will try to make this last chapter focus not only on Shamy but everyone in the group. **

**If I could just make a request and hope y'all could leave me a review for that last one. It really motivates me to write. **

~kingdomfictionalia


	10. Future Extrapolation

**Here is the final chapter for this story. I hope you'll like it. It is shorter than usual and the pacing may be a bit faster but I think managed to capture the important ones I included. **

**I hope you guys are doing well wherever you are and whichever way you spend quarantine. Please stay safe always. **

_***longer note in the end!***_

* * *

Christmas morning came by fairly quickly.

After attending church, Mary insisted that they should not eat out for brunch. So there they were at the Cooper residence kitchen, following instructions from Constance's recipe.

Amy left Sheldon in his room so she could spend some time with his family after being apart for so long. She had no regrets spending Christmas with them since they had become her family all those years ago. It felt like coming home, or a home far away from home kind of thing. This was a place where she felt like a different person just because she was loved and accepted. She had a good feeling that if Sheldon's family met her family, it would be a pleasant affair.

As she obeyed the instructions from Meemaw, the old woman decided to chat her up once again, "so…you and Moonpie, any more stories you wanna tell us?"

Amy laughed, "I already told you yesterday all the good stuff."

Constance raised an eyebrow, "and the not-so-good stuff?"

Amy wrinkled her nose, "but it's Christmas…and it's not important," she shrugged. "We've had some small conflicts here and there but we got through."

The three women smiled at her before Constance patted her at the back, "remind me to give you a copy of all my recipes. Now that Moonpie got back to cooking, it might be a good idea for you two to bond in the kitchen. Mary told me you're great cook too."

Amy blushed, "thank you," she muttered shyly. "I don't do it often especially with my long hours at the university, but I try new recipes on weekends if I have nothing urgent to do."

Mary shared a look with her mother before staring at Amy with a hint of laughter, "you've been spending a lot of time over Shelly's apartment too."

Missy smirked, "oohhh here we go," she giggled.

"Okay why am I being interrogated here?" Amy laughed.

"Oh come on! I need some bedroom gossip!" Missy begged.

"Missy!" Amy looked at her a bit scandalized. Her cheeks reddened in embarrassment while the two older women shook their heads as they turned to the stove.

"I'm not asking for details, geez. Just tell us what he's like when nobody's around. You know how guarded he is with everyone else."

Amy smiled. She could talk about it all day and she wouldn't run out of things to say about Sheldon. "He's a bit like how he is here. He's laid-back, gentle, and really comforting to be around. Sheldon has layers of personality and which of those personality you get to see depends on how important you are to him. Around other people, we all know he could be very annoying," she chuckled before adding, "but that's not everything about him."

Constance smiled, "Moonpie was a very sweet boy back then when he was a kid. Especially with his Pop Pop, talking about all that science mumbo jumbo that nobody understands."

Missy snorted, "of course he's sweet with you, you're Meemaw!"

"And you spoiled him too much," Mary chimed in which Missy agreed on.

"You know what I always say, a good and well-prepared meal is always the key to a man's heart. Especially if they think they are above those things," Constance replied, giving Amy a pointed look. "But then again my Moonpie loves you because you are smarter than him," she said with a laugh.

Amy smirked but before she could reply, Sheldon's voice rang out behind them, "I am just as smart as she is!"

Amy turned before she fell into a fit of laughter beside Missy. "Oh the look on your face, it's priceless!" His twin barked out in between laughs.

Sheldon stalked towards the empty chair beside Amy and glared at his sister. His eyes then turned to Amy and he looked at her with narrowed eyes, "you're lucky you're cute."

Amy's laughter died down and her eyes shone with joy, "I know right," she replied jokingly.

Sheldon shook his head and asked to help in finishing up their meal preparation. Missy stuck out her tongue at her brother before excusing herself out of the kitchen, "I promised Georgie I would pick him up again today before we eat, so I better head out."

Once his sister was gone, he turned back to Amy and asked, "did you give them the presents already?"

"I left it under the tree this morning before we went out for Church."

"Wait a minute, y'all are giving presents?" Mary asked.

The couple turned to her and nodded, "this Christmas is special for us," Amy explained. "Plus, I got really emotional while shopping so there are stuff in there that I might've gone overboard," she added sheepishly.

"Thank you, angel," Meemaw said sincerely.

Amy smiled and then turned to Sheldon, "I have a present for you too."

Sheldon looked at her in surprise, "Amy you promised you won't get me anything."

"I know I know but I saw this one when I was out with Bernie and Penny and I couldn't resist. I promise you'll love it."

Sheldon knew that if Amy's heart was into it, there's no convincing her otherwise. Also, he got her a present too so technically they both broke their promise of no more gifts for the holidays. "We'll have an exchange gift then."

"Ha! I knew it!" Amy hugged her boyfriend before turning back to the task at hand.

The other two occupants in the room shared another look, admiring the relationship that blossomed between the young couple. It seemed as though their worries could slowly fade away. Sheldon was in good hands and he obviously had matured being in Amy's presence. Maybe it took him finding her again to accept the emotions and feelings he had as a person. They had never voiced out their concerns when Sheldon became the man that he was back then. It was a conversation that stayed between Constance and Mary—and Jesus in occasions.

Constance walked up to the couple and hugged them both, gathering them in her arms, "make sure that you will visit more often, yeah?"

Amy leaned closer to the older woman and nodded, "of course Meemaw. I'll even write or Skype you whenever you're available."

"Good. Lord knows Moonpie will never participate in gossip," she replied and nudged her grandson playfully before releasing them from the hug.

Sheldon chuckled and stood up to help his mother, "that's because I don't know how to gossip and even if I know how, such activity is tedious enough to _not_ catch my attention."

Mary shook her head once again before turning to Amy, "you better convince Shelly to tour you around the town for the rest of your visit. He's too serious for his own good."

Amy smirked and stifled her grin when she caught Sheldon pouting like a child, "yeah _Shelly, _learn how to live a little!" The glare she received caused all three women to laugh loudly in the kitchen which in turn made Sheldon lose the foul mood he was trying—and failing—to uphold.

* * *

Few days after they got back in California, things settled back down to normal. The ladies were out so the guys took the opportunity to have fun by playing Dungeons & Dragons. Leonard looked around his friends, fidgeting slightly on how to tell them his news. He stood up from his seat and made his way to the kitchen. He grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge, hoping to drown out the nerves inside him. He slid a hand inside his pocket and clutched the small item that caused him sleepless nights for the last month. He took a glance towards his friends and knew that they should be the first one to know.

Leonard walked back to the living room and cleared his throat, "I have some news to share with you." Three raised eyebrows were shot back at him, waiting expectantly as the suddenness of situation caught their attention.

"You sound serious," Howard remarked, eyeing him cautiously.

Leonard nodded, "I am."

From his spot, Sheldon furrowed his eyebrows. His mind began to speculate dozens of scenarios that might have brought this conversation. If anything, he felt whatever his best friend had to say, it would change the dynamic in their home. On the other hand, he wanted to appease himself and thought maybe he decided to change his career. He saw Leonard looking at him and he gave a brief nod, urging him to proceed.

The experimental physicist exhaled, "I'm going to propose to Penny," he announced finally.

Each of the men had different reaction to the news; Raj gaped at him, Howard grinned in a congratulatory way, and Sheldon…well, he was as stoic as ever.

After a brief silence, Raj and Howard approached Leonard to offer their support and congratulations in advance. No one in their social group doubted his relationship with Penny so much that they thought they would not last. Sure, they had an on-again off-again type of relationship, but them getting back together proved that their relationship was strong.

As the two guys went back to their places, Leonard shot a hopeful glance at Sheldon who was still staring at him. He knew it would be met a negative reaction. Truth be told, he was expecting an outburst, a lengthy lecture of why he should not propose to Penny, but looking at him now, Leonard was not quite sure how to analyze the situation.

He cleared his throat and went back to his chair beside the couch. He edged closer to Sheldon and asked, "are you okay?"

Sheldon set his things down beside him before he turned to Leonard and crossed his arms, "are you 100% sure of this decision?" He asked.

Leonard narrowed his eyes. He noticed a difference in his tone, it did not reek of arrogance but he cannot point out what it was. He nodded at his best friend, "I am. Penny and I have been through quite a lot. Not all of them are good, some of them I want to forget, but each time we get by because we're together. I am 100% sure about this because I'm 100% sure about her. There's no one else for me."

Sheldon let his words sink in before he accepted the response, "would you mind showing us the ring?"

Three sets of eyes turned to him in surprise but Leonard was excited enough to let it pass. He pulled the velvet box out of his pocket and opened it in front of his friends. The band was rose gold and at the center sat three stones, the middle one being one size larger than the other two. "What do you think?"

Raj patted Leonard on the shoulder and said, "she will love it, I'm sure."

"I hope so."

"I am happy for you Leonard," Sheldon blurted out.

Leonard stared back at him and released a breath with a smile, "thanks buddy." He was glad that he did not have to get into an argument with Sheldon. However, the thought of what marriage entails crossed his mind and his smile faltered. He wanted to get everything clear between them before anything else. "Sheldon?" The man in question raised an eyebrow. "You are aware that once Penny agrees to marry me, things would change…I will have to live with her from then on."

Sheldon took a deep breath and Leonard was afraid that he did not really dodge the argument. However, what came out of his best friend's mouth was far from what he was expecting.

"I am. I won't be even surprised if Penny insists for you to move in as soon as she says yes. I will admit that I am not looking forward to this change, but I cannot stop it from happening. It is something that I have to get used to," the lanky physicist responded. "Besides, maybe I will enjoy living on my own," he added with a shrug.

The three men blinked at their friend. Howard took a breath and narrowed his eyes, "are we sure this is Sheldon we're talking to?" He asked the guys.

Leonard leaned towards Sheldon and sought his eyes, as if looking for something, "I'm not sure…maybe the system's upgraded," he commented nonchalantly.

Sheldon rolled his eyes, "if you're making a joke it is better to end it with wocka-wocka or ha-cha-cha." This earned a laugh from the others before he turned serious and looked at his best friend, "I am serious when I said that I am happy for you. I may not be a supportive friend most of the time, but I am trying...starting now. It is obvious that this is what you want and I am in no position to take that from you."

Raj scrunched up his nose and whispered to Howard, "it is getting creepy."

Leonard could have cried from the sincerity of Sheldon's words instead he opted to reach out and envelope him in a hug. He let out a chuckle when he felt him stiffened before awkwardly returning the hug. "Thank you for understanding," he said after pulling back.

Leonard turned to Howard and looked at him pointedly, "don't tell Bernie, I'm begging you."

Howard held up his hands before nodding, "of course I won't."

* * *

New Year's Eve fell on a Saturday so Raj and the ladies were busy decorating the rooftop for their little get together that night.

Sheldon just finished doing his laundry and was already back in his apartment to keep away his clothes. His gaze fell on the suit hanging by the door and shook his head in amusement. He never thought he would succumb to a very mundane tradition such as a New Year's Eve party. He knew what it entailed and couldn't help but to admit to himself that he was looking forward to sharing a kiss with Amy as soon as it hit midnight. If that was how he will start the year, then he would not object. Maybe spending the holiday with Amy by his side would guarantee a lifetime with her.

He walked to his bedside table and picked up the recent addition to his favorite things. He smiled as his eyes scanned his and Amy's picture together during her birthday. He sat down on his bed and traced the photo with his fingers.

So much had happened in just a span of three months. So much change and emotional turmoil that he found himself amazed of the fact that he was still there. Any other time, he might have been impulsive enough to take a train to escape but he knew he had an anchor keeping him in his home.

_Amy. _

He found no explanation how one person could make such big impact in his life. As a scientist his curiosity never faltered, he kept on wondering about love. No matter, he was glad for getting to experience it.

Amy was the one constant he could count on. Even when they were apart, she was his voice of reason, his confidant, and subconscious. She was the only one who knew him better than he knew himself. It was Amy who made him realize that there was more to life than solving the mysteries of the universe, that there was a world beyond out there that would accept him for who he was.

A knock on the door startled him out of his thoughts. He listened to the voice through the door, "Sheldon? Is everything okay? Leonard said you've been there awhile." Amy paused, "can I come in?"

Sheldon put the frame back on his table and walked towards the door. He opened it and saw the look of concern in Amy's eyes. "I'm okay, just putting my clothes back in the dresser," he replied with a smile before letting her in.

Amy sighed in relief as she entered the bedroom. After Sheldon closed the door, she turned back to him and put her hands on his shoulder, seeking his eyes to know if he was telling the truth. Sheldon put his hands on her waist and pulled her closer. He began to sway them slowly, closing his eyes and put his head on top of hers.

Amy didn't question his actions and she leaned comfortably on his chest, her hands clasp behind his neck. She enjoyed the silence and sighed in content, "this is nice."

Sheldon hummed in response, "can you believe it's been only three months?" He asked softly.

Amy smiled faintly, "I know," she replied. "Life took a 180 degree turn," she continued before looking up at him, "but I wouldn't have it any other way."

She received a peck on the lips then she pulled away from the hug. "Are you sure you're doing okay? Nothing's bothering you?" She asked still.

Sheldon nodded, "I am okay. I got distracted looking at your face," he replied with a chuckle.

Amy furrowed her eyebrows in confusion and tilted her head, "my face?"

Sheldon led her to his bedside table and showed her their picture together. Amy gasped as her hands took hold of the frame. She had forgotten to ask about this after her birthday.

Looking at it now, her happiness, or _their_ happiness rather, were undeniable. Her cheeks were flushed from the cold, her small hands clutching Sheldon's arm, and suddenly the smile she was wearing on the picture was plastered on her face at that moment. A soft sigh escaped her lips as she traced Sheldon's face the same way he did with hers a while ago. He had a smiled reserved just for her and she knew it. It melted her heart that he let his walls down around her and got the privilege to that side of him.

A knock interrupted them and Penny's voice rung from the outside, "hey Ames? We're already done upstairs, so if you want to start getting ready, just head over to my place okay?"

"Yeah okay, I'll be there in a minute!" Amy answered back.

They listened to her retreating footsteps while smiling at each other, "I'll see you later then?" Sheldon asked.

Amy laughed and nodded, "you bet," she said slyly. She gave him a kiss on the cheek before heading towards the door, "I'm looking forward to tonight Dr. Cooper."

Sheldon watched as she stepped out of the room without looking back. He narrowed his eyes mockingly towards his closed door and muttered, "vixen."

* * *

Leonard and Sheldon were almost done getting ready when the door of the apartment opened. Howard strode in followed by a cheerful Raj. Leonard's eyebrows dipped in amusement and confusion, "what's up with him?"

Howard rolled his eyes as he sat down on the couch, "his date just arrived."

"Bailey, right? Amy's assistant?"

Raj nodded enthusiastically, "she's so beautiful," he sighed dreamily.

Sheldon cleared his throat and asked, "are they upstairs already?"

"Yep, and I gotta tell you gentlemen, those women will take your breath away," Howard commented.

Leonard chuckled, "well we better get going or else we wouldn't hear the end of it for being late. Plus Stuart might scare them off if we leave him there alone."

The four of them exited the apartment and climbed the stairs. "So…the proposal," Raj started, giving Leonard a sideways glance. "Nervous?"

Leonard shrugged and adjusted his glasses, "a little."

"You still have two hours to be nervous," Sheldon chimed in.

"You're not helping," Leonard whined. He shook his head before opening the door to the rooftop.

What greeted them made them stop in their tracks. Raj smirked and spread his arms, "cool right?"

The other three found themselves nodding at the set up for the rooftop. The women noticed them by the door and called, "hey finally!" Penny waved them over.

Raj greeted Bailey and introduced him to the guys, "guys I want to formally introduce you to Bailey," he paused as Leonard and Howard nodded at her, "Bailey these are my friends, Howard and Leonard, and you've met Sheldon before."

Bailey shook their hands, "it's nice to finally meet you. I've heard a lot about you from Amy, and of course Raj."

Howard smiled at her, "we're all glad you could come, I hope you'll enjoy this party." The others nodded in agreement before they began to disperse.

Leonard exhaled as he met Penny's eyes. His gaze traveled down her ensemble and went back up to her face once again. He stepped closer to her with a big smile on his face, "you look perfect."

"Thanks honey, you look handsome too," Penny kissed his cheek before leading them away from their friends.

Bernadette straightened out Howard's jacket and smiled at him, "you know, if you clean up like this a lot more you might just get lucky."

Howard smirked and wrapped his arms around her as he led her to dance, "I already have you as my wife, I can't get luckier than that."

With the others out of earshot, Sheldon pulled Amy towards him, their faces mere inches from one another. As soon as he saw her, he felt his throat dried up. Her hair was curled and fell down to her shoulders, she ditched her glasses to wear contact lenses which he was thankful for, and the dress she was wearing made her look like a goddess. He wasn't sure if Amy had any idea how her natural beauty affected him and looking at her now only amplified those feelings.

Amy cupped his face and asked softly, "what are you thinking about?"

Sheldon shrugged while playing with the promise ring hanging around her neck, "how even more beautiful you are tonight," he replied before kissing her lightly on the lips.

Amy chuckled, "thank you, and as always you look handsome too."

"Yeah? You think so?" He raised a playful eyebrow at her.

Amy rolled her eyes, "good thing I love you or else I will wipe that smug look off your face." When Sheldon laughed at her statement, she punched him lightly on the chest and looked behind her briefly, "I'm glad you guys weren't late, Stuart's date kept on glaring at me for some reason. It wasn't my fault he had a crush on me," she muttered and pulled Sheldon to where the other couples where dancing.

Sheldon let out a low growl and glared towards Stuart's direction, "you shouldn't have invited him in the first place."

"He's a friend. He deserves to be here."

Sheldon put his hands on her waist and shook his head, "sometimes you're too kind."

* * *

The night dragged on and Amy finished chatting up with her friends before heading back to Sheldon. She saw him by the punch bowl, suspiciously holding a flask in his hands. When she caught his eyes, she gave him a questioning look and asked, "whatcha got there cowboy?" She couldn't help but laugh at his expression as soon as the words left her mouth.

"Must you make such an irrelevant assumption just because I am from Texas?" His snarky remark was assuaged by the fact that he was smiling at her and he intertwined their fingers as soon as she stepped in front of him.

Amy kissed his cheek and shrugged, "what's the flask for?"

"Pomegranate juice."

"I'm not even gonna ask," she replied as she wrinkled her nose.

Sheldon just threw her a coy smile as they enjoyed the silence between them.

Amy looked past him and saw Raj and Howard arguing with their hands gesturing wildly in the air, "what are those two up to now?"

Sheldon turned his back towards the men in question and furrowed his eyebrows as well. They were standing near the sound system and could barely hear what they were arguing about. He looked down at his watch and noticed the time; it was 20 minutes before midnight and Leonard was planning to propose. His head shot up and his eyes searched for the short physicist.

Leonard observed Penny from afar while his hands closed around the velvet box. He paced quietly on one corner, trying to recall the speech he prepared to propose. Now that the time has come, he was beginning to doubt every single thing he planned on doing. However, his thoughts did not last long when he noticed Sheldon staring at him. His best friend gave him a subtle nod of encouragement before tilting his head towards Raj and Howard. He sighed in frustration before approaching the two men.

"Guys, please. This is not the time to bicker, I need your help to pull this off," Leonard begged.

Raj and Howard shut their mouths but continued to shoot daggers to each other.

"You know what to do?" Leonard inquired.

The men nodded, "just give us a go signal to play the song and then the floor is all yours," Raj confirmed.

Leonard took a deep breath, "okay," he replied before nodding in thanks and walking away.

He shot one more glance towards Sheldon hoping for moral support and he was not disappointed. His best friend actually smiled at him before turning his attention back to his own girlfriend.

Standing in the middle of the rooftop, he stared at Penny once more. His doubts were now replaced with determination and so he finally decided it was time. Giving the go signal to the guys, Leonard walked up to Penny and offered his hand just as the first notes of the song echoed through the speakers, "come with me?"

Penny looked at him strangely but took his hand, nonetheless. She excused herself from her companions and let herself be led in the middle of the venue. She finally recognized the song as one of her favorites from NSYNC—_God Must Have Spent a Little More Time on You_. "Aww Leonard! I thought you wouldn't want to dance!" When he did not reply, worry etched on her face, "Leonard?"

Leonard took a deep breath and gave a nod to Raj and Howard. The music became a mere background noise and everyone turned their attention to them. He took both of Penny's hands and smiled at her, "I wanna say something."

Penny furrowed her eyebrows, "okay?"

"You know, before meeting you, I thought maybe no woman would ever take me seriously," he began. "I was trying to come to terms with the fact that my friends are the only ones who's always gonna be there. Then you moved across the hall and I found myself hoping again," he paused before adding, "even though you are way out of my league," he ended with a chuckle. "We became friends and you wove your way not just into my life but also my friends' lives.

I was in cloud nine after our first date. Who knew a good night kiss could be so exceptional?" His question was met with a huge smile on his girlfriend's face. "Until now, I have no idea why you agreed on a date and it still baffles me that you're my girlfriend. Being with you makes me wonder how I got by all those years without you. There's something about you that lights up the room, as cliché as it may sound. I never thought that love could feel like this. I feel complete and so _so_ lucky to be with someone as precious as you."

Penny had a feeling of what it was all about and as the tears filled her eyes, she waited. The others around them were also beginning to understand what was happening.

Sheldon took Amy's hand when he caught her wide eyes. "Is he…," she didn't have to finish the question when Leonard finally got down on one knee and opened the velvet box containing the ring.

"And I want that for the rest of my life. So Penny, will you marry me?"

Everyone waited with bated breath. Penny let her tears fall as her hands instinctively rested on her chest, "of course I'll marry you!"

Leonard grinned as he stood up. He extracted the ring from the box and slid it on her ring finger. Penny took a quick look at it before she kissed him, tears still streaming down her face. Once they pulled apart, the group gathered around them to offer their congratulations to the newly-engaged couple.

"I love you so much," Penny said with a smile.

"I love you too," Leonard replied softly while he wiped her tears away.

Suddenly, Raj's voice rang out from the group, "30 seconds to midnight!"

Couples paired up, their excitement filling the air and as they await the fireworks. "Ten! Nine! Eight! Seven! Six! Five! Four! Three! Two! One! Happy New Year!"

The fireworks erupted. The night sky lit up as hundreds of displays scattered through the city. Each couple was busy with their significant others despite the noise of the celebrations around them. They watched as variations of colors flashed before their eyes, bringing the city to life, and welcoming the year ahead of them with radiance.

After the fireworks died down, Howard and Sheldon were being hounded by their ladies to know more about how Leonard planned the proposal. Howard raised his hands in surrender, "he shocked us the other day when he told us."

Bernadette gave him a nod, "so he's been planning this for a long time?"

"Apparently," Howard shrugged. "He bought the ring last month."

Bernadette and Amy both looked amazed before the blonde turned to Sheldon, "how did Leonard convince you?" She asked with a smirk.

Amy stifled a grin when Sheldon rolled his eyes. "He didn't have to." His response shocked them.

"You do know that once they get married—" Sheldon interrupted Amy and he waved her off.

"I know it's going to be a big change, but I have had so many changes these past few months, I think I would be able to handle this one," he said with a smile. "And he will be right across the hall, I will have the apartment to myself. It's a win-win situation really."

The four of them averted their attention back to the couple dancing in the middle. "It really is a new year, isn't it?" Bernadette remarked with a faint smile.

Howard draped his arm across her shoulders and agreed, "and it's starting out to be a good one."

"Penny and Leonard are engaged, Sheldon and Amy are going great, Raj has a girl," Bernadette paused and turned to her husband, "and maybe…we could have a family of our own."

Amy heard her friend and caught Howard's eyes. She winked at him and laughed softly as she leaned against Sheldon.

Howard stared at his wife, "are you saying that we can start trying?" He asked with a hint of bewilderment.

"Yeah," Bernadette replied and hugged her husband.

Amy looked around the group of people who made their way into her heart instantly. She felt the sudden urge to say something and cleared her throat, "everyone," she called their attention. All eyes turned to her and she took a deep breath, "I want to make a toast, if that's alright?" She caught Sheldon's eyes and saw him wink. The others nodded for her to continue so she moved to the center.

"As scientists it takes us a long time to gather sufficient data in order to arrive to a conclusion?" She began. "It only took me less than three months to consider all of you as family," she continued. Her friends had smiles on their faces which she returned whole-heartedly. "After I met Sheldon, I thought that was it; I don't need more people in my life. Then you guys came along and I realized I was wrong. You showed me that our differences won't hinder the friendship that we have built. You taught me what it means to be part of something. You taught me that in a world where everything has a classification, being different or _quirky_ is not something to be ashamed of because you guys were ready to accept me as I am.

As this year begins, we're all in different stages of our lives with the people we care about and love. It will be another year of joys and trials, but I know that the relationship we have with each other is strong enough _and_ will be strong enough," she paused and cleared her throat. "So let's raise our glasses," she said with a nod, "here's to our friendship, our steady relationships, and everything in between. Here's to us and all the years to come that we will hopefully spend in each other's company," Amy finished her toast with a huge smile on her face.

The ladies cheered as everyone raised their glasses. "Hear! Hear!"

As they downed their champagne, Sheldon approached his girlfriend and wrapped an arm around her waist. He kissed her temple, letting his lips linger for a few seconds. "I look forward to making more memories with you," he whispered.

Amy put down her glass on the table and turned to him. Her eyes were shining once again and without her glasses, Sheldon could see it very clearly. She caressed his face with both hands, her fingers gently running along his eyebrows, "it's good that we have a lifetime together then," she whispered back.

Both of them leaned it towards each other, their lips connecting softly. It was a brief kiss, but monumental all the same. Sheldon enveloped Amy in his arms and felt her arms encircle around his waist. They slowed dance once again to the music basking in each other's presence. In that moment, nothing else mattered, it was just them, their friends, and a promise of the future that they will tackle together.

* * *

**Well that's it guys, I am finally done with this story! This is my longest one yet and I'm glad to have written it. I hope you liked it and made you smile at least. I cannot believe how many reviews and readership this story had. You guys are awesome!**

**From the bottom of my heart, THANK YOU SO MUCH! Every word that you left after reading a chapter really helped me. Also, thank you for sticking by despite slow updates. Interacting with you all gave me purpose during this uncertain time. I really enjoyed writing this one and I hope I could write another AU soon lmao. For the meantime, I will probably go back to planning another story for shamy or another fandom or I'll finish the book and other fics I am currently reading. **

**Much love,**

~kingdomfictionalia


End file.
